Kanto Transformed
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: What if the Transformers landed in the Pokémon world and became Pokémon Trainers? Rated T for Safety. Please Review
1. Chapter 1 Lets Train Pokémon!

EHSparkwoman: Can you guys do the disclaimer?

Ash: Pokémon doesn't belong to EHSparkwoman; it belongs to whoever created it.

Optimus: EHSparkwoman doesn't own Transformers either; it also belongs to whoever created it.

Starscream: But… If she did, I'd be the Decepticon leader.

Megatron: Starscream! SHUT UP!

**AN: The Pokémon world is Earth for the sake of this story. Also for those readers who haven't seen the G1 animated series, the Decepticons hijacked the Autobot's ship (which is part of the reason that they crashed) so that's why they are all in one place.**

Ash and his friends, Brock and Misty were headed towards Cerulean City when they discovered an unusual protrusion from the rock face of Mt Moon.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It looks like a spaceship." Brock stated.

"Let's go inside! I want to see if there is any alien Pokémon!" Ash said already running towards the spaceship.

"We better follow him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Brock and Misty followed Ash into the spaceship.

Inside the spaceship, Ash and the others saw what looked like giant Pokémon fighting. Ash tried scanning them with Dexter, but Dexter didn't detect any Pokémon.

"What are those things?" Misty looked and sounded scared.

"Maybe they're aliens from another planet?" Brock enquired.

"I wonder if they speak English. Hey! Do you guys come in peace?" Ash shouted.

The giant creatures stopped fighting to see what the noise was. All of them looked around towards the door of the ship to see three small creatures staring at them.

"What do you want?" one of them asked in a screechy voice.

"I think it said 'do you guys come in peace?'" another one said.

"You creatures of this planet must be stupider than we thought! We are Decepticons! Of course we aren't here for peace! We are here to claim this world as our own and defeat the Autobots!" This one sounded like a leader.

"I would like to ask you something; what planet is this and what is your name?" This sounded friendlier than the other three. Brock was the only one of the three humans to notice why; this one had a different symbol on it and it had blue eyes.

"This is Earth and I'm Ash. The girl next to me is Misty and the other boy is Brock. Oh and I suppose I should ask you what are you?" Ash thought on closer inspection that these looked like robots.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, but we just call ourselves Autobots for short. I am Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. I must enquire Ash, what is that creature sitting on your shoulder?"

"This is my partner Pikachu" Ash replied

"Pikachu!" Pikachu sounded nervous.

"Pikachu is a Pokémon and there are 150 of them in the world." Ash explained

"What's a Pokémon?" The one with the screechy voice asked.

"A Pokémon is a pocket monster that participates in battles with other Pokémon." Brock told the robots.

"A creature that battles? Why would it do that?" Another one asks.

"They battle because their Trainers command them to and Pokémon are friendly creatures that get on well with people. Which makes me think, do you like the idea of being Pokémon Trainers?" Brock asked.

They all seemed surprised that Brock asked them this.

"Autobots admire a challenge. We accept your offer." Optimus replied

"Any new power the Autobots get should be ours too! We also accept your offer." The other leader type said.

"If you're all going to be Pokémon Trainers then we need to know your names."

"I suppose so… 'M Ironhide." A red coloured robot responded first.

"I'm Jazz." A calm sounding white robot responded next.

A little yellow robot, smaller than the others, spoke next. "I'm Bumblebee."

The only one left with blue eyes responded next. "I'm Ratchet."

The one with the screechy voice was the next to respond. "I'm Starscream, and I'm the Decepticon leader."

"You wish Screamer! All of us know Megatron is Leader, not you."

"Skywarp, you didn't need to tell them that… And DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Starscream glared at Skywarp.

"Which one of you is Megatron?" Ash asked the Transformers.

"I am." The white one with red eyes responded, the one Ash thought sounded like a leader.

A blue jet spoke next. "I'm Thundercracker."

This left only one robot, a blue one that looked like a tape deck. "I'm Soundwave." Ash seemed surprised at his voice; it didn't seem to fit his name.

Misty explained something to the robots.

"A Pokémon Trainer can choose from 3 Pokémon to begin their journey; Bulbasaur, the grass type, Charmander, the fire type and Squirtle, the water type."

Each Transformer already knew which Pokémon he wanted.

"There is one problem with you all becoming Pokémon Trainers…" Brock sounded uncharacteristically nervous.

"What's that?" Jazz asked

"If you wander around with weapons like that you'll scare other Trainers and their Pokémon." Brock sounded like he was stating the obvious. "Which means you'll have to give up your weapons if you want to train Pokémon."

"I hope for your sakes yuh didn't just say what I thought yuh said." Ironhide sounded cross.

"Swallow your pride for once Ironhide; you do want a Pokémon don't you?" Jazz asked.

"I guess so…"

"What I'm worried about is, if we drop our weapons the Decepticons will shoot at us; they won't relinquish their weapons without a struggle." Bumblebee sounded concerned.

"I think that they should drop their weapons first." Ironhide very quickly responded.

"I see through your ploy, you intend to shoot at us because we are unarmed!" Starscream screeched.

"I swear on behalf of all Autobots," Optimus looked sternly at Ironhide "that we will not shoot at, or attempt to harm any of you."

This seemed to be enough to convince the Decepticons as rather shortly afterwards there was a clang as the weapons hit the ground. Not long after that the Autobots also placed their weapons on the ground.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, you will guard these weapons until we return." Soundwave released the Cassetticons.

"Guys! Professor Oak needs time to sort out your Pokémon! You'll have to wait until morning." Ash pointed out. "We'll be heading back to Pallet town so we'll see you in the morning."

All of them were still thinking about which Pokémon they would choose but it seemed that the Transformers would have to wait until tomorrow to get their first Pokémon.

**AN: If you're wondering what Pokémon the Transformers wanted you'll find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ten New Trainers

**AN: If the text is in **_italics _**then the character thinks the idea. If it is **underlined **it indicates sarcasm.**

The sun rose on what seemed like a normal day over Mt Moon. However for the ten newest arrivals on Earth this was going to be a momentous day; the day they got their first Pokémon!

Starscream was the first one to wake. He then remembered that a kid and a yellow mouse had been in the spaceship yesterday, and the kid had said something about Pallet Town. _Wait! That's where I need to go if I want my first Pokémon!_ Starscream decided to find out by using Teletran 1 where Pallet Town is. It brought up a map of the Kanto region with Pallet Town circled. He woke up Thundercracker and Skywarp, telling them that if they were there first they would get first pick and thus get the Pokémon they wanted. So the three jets were the first to set off to Pallet Town. Upon reaching it they quickly found the Pokémon lab, a building with a strange device outside it which looked relatively new.

"What does that thing do?" Skywarp asked.

"It makes you the same size as an adult human so you can train Pokémon." Brock explained

"How do we activate it?" Thundercracker asked.

"Walk through these things, stupid!" Starscream did so to demonstrate. He became about the same size as Brock. "See!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp followed suit then they walked through the lab door.

An old man that looked like he was linked to science greeted them.

"I am the Pokémon professor, Oak. Ash has told me about you wanting to become Trainers, which ones are you?"

"I am Starscream and this is Thundercracker," gesturing the blue jet "and Skywarp." Gesturing the black jet.

"Fine, as we knew that there were nine of you…"

"But Professor Oak, there were ten of us!" Skywarp butted in.

"Ten! It's a good thing that I have another Pokémon that is being observed at the moment, it currently has no Trainer though… But anyway I have three Bulbasaur, three Charmander and three Squirtle here."

The three jets all looked at the three Pokémon that they could choose from. There was Bulbasaur, who Thundercracker liked the sound of, which looked like a dinosaur with a plant bulb on its back. Then there was Charmander, who was Starscream's first choice, which looked like a lizard with a fiery tail. And finally there was Squirtle, Skywarp's favourite, who looked like a little blue turtle. Starscream looked at the Charmander. One of them was at the front of the box jumping up and down as if to say "Pick me!" "Pick me!" another was curled up asleep in the middle of the box and third was cowering in the corner; it seemed to be nervous of being chosen. Unsurprisingly Starscream picked up the Charmander that was jumping up and down at the front of the box. "I like this one." Starscream said showing Professor Oak the Charmander.

"Be careful with him, he likes to be the centre of attention!" Oak warned Starscream but Starscream didn't seem to be listening; he was too busy making a fuss of Charmander.

While this was happening Skywarp was pondering which Squirtle to pick. There was one again cowering in the corner, another one that seemed to be relaxing and the third which had a twinkle of mischief in its eye. So Skywarp picked that one, it was mischievous just like him. Thundercracker didn't see the trouble which ensued from this; he was too busy looking at the Bulbasaurs. Like in the other two cases there was a slightly different looking one cowering in the corner, a grouchy looking one in the middle and near the front a quiet looking one who wasn't saying anything. Thundercracker chose this Bulbasaur. Only after picking up Bulbasaur and turning around did he see what trouble was being wrought. It seemed that Skywarp's Squirtle had used tackle on Starscream and Skywarp had Starscream's arm twisted and pinned behind his back while Starscream's Charmander was desperately scratching Skywarp to make him stop.

"Skywarp stop that!" Thundercracker intervened before a fight broke out.

Meanwhile back at the base, Jazz had woken up and he found the Kanto region map on the screen and pondered what was circled. _Pallet Town! Where I can get my first Pokémon! _Jazz dashed out the door and flew in the direction of Pallet Town. When he landed near the lab he could hear loud screeching and what sounded like someone cackling at that noise. _I wonder what that was. I hope for Megatron's sake that's not him!_ Jazz sniggered at the thought then spotted the machine. He wandered between the two pylons which shrunk him down. He then went into the lab to find out what the noise was. Unfortunately by the time he wandered through the door the noise had stopped. Professor Oak greeted him.

"I believe Ash said you were called Jazz."

"That would be right sir." Jazz confirmed "What was that screeching earlier?" Starscream shook his head as if to say "please don't tell…"

Completely dodging the subject Professor Oak continued on

"I believe you came here for a Pokémon, you are in luck there are still two of each left."

Jazz walked over to the box with the Squirtle in it and, shortly after, picked up the calm Squirtle.

"I think I'll take this one." Jazz stated.

Back at base the other Autobots had awoken and also saw the map on the computer and again wondered what was ringed.

"I wonder where that is. Oh! It must be Pallet Town." Ironhide spoke at normal volume.

"Shhhhh! You'll wake up Megatron and we don't want that!" Bumblebee whispered.

The Autobots quietly snuck out the door so as not to wake anyone. They soon arrived in Pallet Town and they went through the pylons outside the Lab, then through the door.

Professor Oak greeted them also.

"Ash said there were 5 with blue eyes, you 4 must be Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Ratchet. I believe you are after Pokémon too. There are 2 Charmander, 2 Bulbasaur and a Squirtle."

Optimus went with Ironhide to look at the Charmander; there was one cowering in the corner and the other asleep. Ironhide didn't want a wimpy Pokémon and so he gently tapped the sleeping one to pick it up, so it didn't start awake when he lifted it. Optimus looked a little disappointed.

"Aw, sorry boss here you can have this one if you want." Ironhide offered. Optimus looked at the little one in the corner and it looked back up at him but when it did so it seemed to look more confident. So Optimus picked up the shy Charmander and told Ironhide it was alright; he liked this Charmander better anyway. This left Ratchet to look at the two Bulbasaur. There was still the shy one in the corner and the grouchy one in the middle of the box. Ratchet carefully lifted up the shy Bulbasaur and noticed it looked different from the one in the box and the one Thundercracker had.

"You must be a girl Bulbasaur; that's why you're so shy! Since no-one will want you I'll look after you." he said to the Bulbasaur. She looked up at him as if to say "thank you". Bumblebee seemed annoyed looking in the Squirtle box there was only one left and it was cowering in the corner of the box. The Squirtle peeped up at him and he seemed to smile and the Squirtle stood on its back legs and adopted a more confident stance, as if knowing that being shy wasn't going to get him very far.

"Don't worry little guy, I was nervous before my first battle too." Bumblebee whispered to the Squirtle.

The Autobots snuck out of the base not realising that Ironhide had woke someone up, Frenzy and Rumble jolted awake when Ironhide spoke about Pallet Town. They waited until the Autobots were gone, waited a few minutes and then woke Soundwave.

"Boss, you have to go to Pallet Town!" Rumble spoke first.

"Just use the map on Teletran 1 to find it." Frenzy told him. Soundwave looked at the map and flew off in the direction of Pallet Town. Once reaching the lab, like the others he went through the pylons and went through the door. Professor Oak then realised something there was one missing with this arrival.

"Which one are you Megatron or Soundwave?" Oak asked

"I am Soundwave. Are there any Squirtle?"

"Sorry the only one left is Bulbasaur…the others all went to Trainers who were on time."

"Bulbasaur was my next choice." Soundwave said walking over to were the Bulbasaur was. It seemed angry but it calmed down a bit when Soundwave picked him up.

"Where is our glorious leader?" Starscream asked sarcastically.

"He should wake up soon. I set an alarm to go off in a few minutes…" Jazz pointed out.

Back at the base, this is what woke Megatron; the alarm that Jazz set on Teletran 1. _Where is everyone else? Oh No! We were supposed to be up ages ago! Why didn't anybody wake me up?_ Megatron walked over to the computer to find the map with Pallet Town circled on it. Unsurprisingly he quickly rushed out the door and flew in that direction. When reaching the lab he also very quickly dashed through the pylons and ran through the door. Oak thought that his arrival reminded him of Ash.

"You must be Megatron…"

"Quick question, Professor are there any Charmander?"

"No."

"What about Squirtle?"

"No."

"There's got to be a Bulbasaur right?" Megatron was starting to sound desperate.

"Sorry they all went to Trainers who were on time."

"But I want a Pokémon!" Megatron whined. Starscream thought _I never thought I'd see that! Megatron's pleading for something._

"There is one left but I warn you there is something wrong with this one…" Oak sounded concerned.

"I'll take it!" Megatron now sounded relieved. Professor Oak brought out a fourth box with a little yellow mouse in it, a bit like the one Ash had, but its tail ended in a heart shape.

"Isn't Pikachu supposed to have a flat ended tail?" Megatron asked.

"This one isn't, it's a girl." Megatron looked shocked and the other Decepticons were trying very hard not to laugh.

"A GIRL?" _Why did nobody wake me up? Now I'm stuck with a GIRL Pokémon._

"Yes Megatron. A girl. Are you going to get her out of the box or not?" Starscream sounded very smug. Megatron gently lifted up the Pikachu but she didn't seem to like the way he was holding her… "PIKACHUUUUUU!" At being shocked by the Pikachu, Megatron cried out.

"You're going to have to obey me little mouse." "PIKACHUUUUUU!" The Pikachu shocked him again.

"That hurt! Please stop it." Pikachu did as she was told and perched quietly on Megatron's shoulder.

"I should have probably explained, she's very shy and if she gets nervous she zaps you." Oak pointed out a bit too late. It was just after Oak had finished explaining that Ash walked in.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late…"

"It's OK Ash; I've just finished giving out the Pokémon." Oak said. Ash spotted another Trainer with a yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"Hey! You got a Pikachu too!" Ash looked at Megatron as if something good had happened.

"This mouse…It just shocked me! Twice!" Megatron sounded annoyed.

"She." Skywarp pointed out.

"I guess now you have all got your Pokémon you'll need these." Professor Oak handed each robot a Pokédex and 5 empty Pokéballs. He also gave them each a pokéball for them to keep their Pokémon in. All of the starter Pokémon went into their pokéballs, but Ash explained to Megatron that Pikachu didn't like being kept in its pokéball.

"Now that you all have a Pokémon, I guess that you'll all want to battle." Ash impatiently waited for an answer.

"Yeah!" The robots all sounded eager.

Now outside all the robots were pondering how to do a Pokémon battle. Professor Oak was prepared to explain.

"When you battle you send out your Pokémon and tell them what move to use or if they should dodge." Oak told them. "Who wants to battle first?"

"I'll take that challenge!" Starscream sounded a little too eager, wandering over to one side of the battlefield. Ironhide reluctantly walked over to the other side of the battle field.

"Professor, can I referee?" Ash asked. _I've never done this before. I hope I'm good at it._

"I don't see why not Ash." Oak replied.

"This will be a one on one battle and it will be over when the Pokémon on one side cannot battle." Ash stated.

"Can we get on with this already?" Starscream sounded impatient.

"Let the battle begin!" Ash cried.

Starscream was the first to send out his Pokémon. "Go Charmander!" Ironhide was next "Go Charmander!"

"Charmander use scratch!" Starscream's Charmander ran towards Ironhide's.

"Charmander dodge it!" This command however didn't help; Charmander had already been hit by scratch and looked hurt.

"Charmander use scratch again!" This time however Ironhide's Charmander was ready "Charmander use growl!" This slowed Starscream's Charmander a little but not enough to stop it from using scratch. This scratch looked like it hit harder even though growl reduced Charmander's attack. After that attack Ironhide's Charmander collapsed and it didn't get up.

"Ironhide's Charmander is unable to battle. That means…" Ash started

"I win!" Starscream sounded triumphant.

"I wanted to say that bit!" Ash sounded annoyed.

"That means that it's time for the next battle now. Who's next?"

"I suppose I could battle next…" Ratchet sounded nervous as he walked to one edge of the battlefield. Thundercracker walked to other side.

"I'll referee this time." Oak said "Let the battle begin!"

Ratchet was first to summon his Pokémon "Go Bulbasaur!" Thundercracker quickly followed suit "Go Bulbasaur!" _Not another battle with two of the same Pokémon. _Ash thought.

Thundercracker was first to shout out a move "Bulbasaur use tackle!" Ratchet was quick to respond "Bulbasaur dodge it then use tackle." Ratchet's Bulbasaur was a good listener in spite of being shy. She dodged the opponent's tackle then hit back with her own.

Thundercracker got annoyed and shouted "Bulbasaur, keep using tackle!" Ratchet had suspected that would happen "Bulbasaur, keep dodging then hitting it with tackle!" Unsurprisingly after a few more hits from tackle Thundercracker's Bulbasaur collapsed.

"Thundercracker's Bulbasaur is unable to battle. That means Ratchet is the winner." Oak stated. "Who wants to battle next?"

"I'm going to prove that I'm the best!" Skywarp could be frustrating at times. He wandered towards one side of the battlefield. Bumblebee wandered to the other.

"Can I referee, Professor?" Brock asked this time.

"Go ahead Brock." Oak replied.

"Let the battle begin!"

Skywarp sent out his Pokémon first "Go Squirtle!" Bumblebee seemed nervous "Go Squirtle!" _Did all of the rivals get the same Pokémon?_ Ash thought. Skywarp was first to command "Squirtle use withdraw!" Skywarp's Squirtle tucked its limbs and head into its shell. Bumblebee knew what Skywarp was planning "Squirtle you use withdraw too!" Now both Squirtles were tucked in their shells.

Skywarp was the first to command again "Squirtle use tackle!" Skywarp's Squirtle ran at the shell and the tackle knocked Bumblebee's Squirtle onto its back. While it was struggling Skywarp commanded Squirtle to use tackle again. This tackle however made it so Bumblebee's Squirtle couldn't get up.

"Bumblebee's Squirtle is unable to battle. That means Skywarp is the winner." Brock sounded slightly scared of what would happen next. Thankfully Oak spoke before anything could happen.

"Which of the remaining robots wants to battle next?"

"I'll battle Mr Monotone next!" Jazz sounded confident.

"Insults will not win you this battle." Soundwave sounded slightly annoyed.

"Can I referee again Professor, please?" Ash sounded hopeful.

"Yes Ash."

"Let the battle begin!" Ash sounded too enthusiastic.

Jazz was first to send out his Pokémon "Go Squirtle!" Soundwave was next "Go Bulbasaur. I have a type advantage." Bulbasaur looked slightly annoyed. Jazz was first to command "Squirtle use tackle!" "Bulbasaur use tackle also." The two Pokémon collided. It seemed Squirtle came off better. "Squirtle tackle again!" "Bulbasaur tackle again." This time when they collided Bulbasaur collapsed.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle. That means Jazz is the winner!" Ash again sounded too enthusiastic.

"That means that there is only two robots left. Optimus, Megatron; time for you two to battle." Oak sounded slightly annoyed that he had to wait until last for these two.

"May the best mech win." Optimus sounded in a good mood.

"I intend to." Megatron sounded too confident.

"Let the battle begin!" Oak shouted.

"Go Pikachu!" Pikachu nervously jumped into the battle arena. Optimus sent out Charmander "Go Charmander!" Pikachu squeaked and shivered at the opponent.

"Charmander use scratch!" Charmander gave Pikachu a weak scratch because it felt sorry for the Pikachu. She however dropped down with the injury. "Pikachu use thundershock!" Pikachu used thundershock but Charmander dodged out of the way. "Charmander use scratch again!" This time Charmander scratched properly and Pikachu fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is Optimus!"

"It seems the best mech did win Megatron but it wasn't you." Starscream was getting on Megatron's nerves again. All the new Trainers went to the Pokémon center and healed their Pokémon. Afterwards they got ready to head out for the next town.

**AN: Sorry if this was a bit long! If you like the story Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 First Catches and Bad Luck

**AN: If text is in **_italics _**and it is a Pokémon's name then the Pokémon is speaking. **

On the way to Viridian City, most new Trainers try to catch their first Pokémon. It appears that Transformers are no exception as that was exactly what the Decepticon jets were trying to do.

"I checked the Pokédex, it said you can catch Pidgey, a flying type, here." Starscream was always one to do research before trying things. "Don't make too much noise, you'll scare them."

"I won't Screamer. You worry too much." Skywarp sounded too sure of this.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Starscream shouted at Skywarp which scared all the Pidgey away.

"Now see what happened! You scared all the Pidgey away! Now what are we going to do?"

"We'll just have to wait until some come back won't we?" Thundercracker was the voice of reason in these situations.

Meanwhile the Autobots were having more luck finding Pokémon.

"Look guys! I found a Rattata! I'm going to catch it!"

"Bumblebee. If you are going to catch that Rattata you better do so quickly before it runs away."

"EEP! Thanks Ratchet! Go Squirtle!" Bumblebee quickly summoned his Squirtle. The Rattata ran towards Squirtle. "Squirtle use tackle!" Squirtle's tackle was stronger than Rattata's and the Rattata was knocked flying. The Rattata didn't look very strong now.

"Bumblebee throw a pokéball at it, Quick!"

"O.K Ratchet! Go pokéball!" The ball bounced off Rattata's head and it disappeared inside. The ball swung once. Twice. Three Times! CLICK!

"Hey guys! Look! I caught a Rattata!" Bumblebee sounded overly happy. _Squirtle Squirt!_ The others heard a shout.

"Guys! I found a Pokémon too! I'm gonna catch it!" Jazz summoned his Squirtle.

"Squirtle use tackle!" Squirtle hit another Pokémon but the others didn't see what.

"Go pokéball!" the Pokémon clearly went in. They heard the ball click shut. It was only now that the others wandered around to see what the fuss was. Jazz was holding a pokéball in his hand and holding it proudly.

"Do you guys want to see what I just caught?"

"C'mon Jazz course we do!" Ironhide sounded impatient.

"Go Caterpie!" Jazz's newest Pokémon was a Caterpie!

"That Pokémon don't exactly look strong Jazz." Ironhide didn't seem convinced.

"That's why I looked at the Pokédex first! Caterpie may not be strong now but by level 10 it will be a fully grown Butterfree!" Jazz seemed to surprise the others; he wasn't one for thinking that far ahead.

"Hey! Are you a new trainer?" Soundwave looked around to see a young kid who seemed far too confident.

"Do you want to battle?" Soundwave asked the kid.

"Yeah alright then, but I'm gonna win! I'm Toby." _This kid is definitely not as good as he thinks he is._ Soundwave thought.

"Go Rattata!" Toby's Rattata didn't look strong. "Go Bulbasaur." Soundwave's Bulbasaur growled at the Rattata. "Bulbasaur use tackle." Bulbasaur ran for the Rattata "Rattata use tail whip!" This didn't stop the hit from the tackle. Rattata wasn't strong. It collapsed from the tackle.

"Rattata cannot battle. I win." Soundwave didn't seem impressed and wandered back towards Viridian City.

"Hey Thundercracker, Look! A Pidgey!"

"Fine Skywarp go catch it, I'll get a different one."

"I'm going to get you Pidgey! Go Squirtle!" The Pidgey looked around to see what the noise was only to see an overly enthusiastic black robot and his Squirtle.

"Squirtle use tackle!" Squirtle ran towards Pidgey only for it to run back towards it with a tackle of its own. Squirtle came off better from the collision. Pidgey looked hurt.

"Go pokéball!" The Pidgey went in the pokéball and it swung once, twice, three times and CLICK!

"Look T.C. I caught a Pidgey!"

"Skywarp, one problem, now I have to find one for me!"

Meanwhile in the bushes not far from here…

_Ow! Why are there so many thorns on this bush? Why do Spearow have to like the area beyond this bush?_ Starscream was trying to find a better Pokémon than Skywarp; Skywarp needed payback for incident at the lab. _At last!_ "Go Charmander!" Charmander looked ready to battle. "Charmander use scratch!" Charmander definitely scratched the Spearow as it angrily pecked Charmander. "Charmander scratch again!" Charmander scratched Spearow again. This time Spearow looked weak after the hit. "Go pokéball!" The Spearow was hit gently on the head with the ball. It went in. The ball swung once, twice, three times and CLICK!

Back with the other two jets…

"T.C.! There's another one! Go get it!"

"O.K, O.K Skywarp! I'll catch it! Go Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur seemed eager. "Bulbasaur tackle now!" Pidgey ran forward using tackle as well, but Bulbasaur was stronger. Pidgey wobbled a little from the hit. "Go pokéball!" The Pidgey disappeared into the ball. Once, twice, three times and CLICK! Just after the Pidgey's pokéball clicked shut, Starscream reappeared covered in scratches.

"Don't ask. Really don't." He sounded annoyed.

"Why are you covered in scratches?" Skywarp couldn't resist winding him up a bit.

"Because I caught this. Go Spearow!" Starscream's Spearow looked more powerful than any Pidgey.

"WHAAAAAT! How did you get that?" Skywarp seemed both annoyed and shocked.

"The same way you were trying to catch a Pidgey. We better get moving towards Viridian City before Megatron wonders where we are."

_How did Optimus beat me with that little orange lizard they call a fire type? It didn't even use any fire type moves! I'll beat him next time for sure!_ Megatron was clearly not impressed about losing to Optimus. It seemed that today was going to end badly for him when…

_What was that? I'm sure I heard rustling in those bushes there. Whatever it was I'm going to catch it!_ Megatron wandered through the bushes and found a Weedle. "Go Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped down and then looked at him as if to say _what do you expect me to do?_ "Pikachu use thundershock!" The Pikachu zapped the Weedle. It looked really weak. "Go pokéball!" The Weedle went inside the pokéball and the ball started to swing. Once, twice, three times and CLICK! _I have a new Pokémon that can defeat anything! I hope…_ Megatron seemed to feeling slightly better and began the walk towards Viridian City.

Meanwhile…

"This is Viridian City!"

"Jazz calm down, it's just the next town."

"Ironhide, there's a Pokémon gym here where you can earn a gym badge." All of them must have subconsciously realised this as that's where they were heading.

"Guys, there is a sign on the door!" Bumblebee read the note to others.

**The Gym Leader Giovanni is not around at the moment.**

**Please come back later.**

**Butch**

"Awwwww! I wanted to challenge the gym!"

"'S alright Bee; we can challenge that gym later, when the gym leader gets back."

"Since Bumblebee is so eager to challenge a Pokémon gym, I guess we could head to the next town, there's a gym there too."

"Really? Ratchet tell the others to hurry up!" This meant that the Autobots would be ahead of the Decepticons. Due to the eagerness of Bumblebee, the Autobots decided to head out to the next town; Pewter City."

**AN: Sorry if Bumblebee is a bit out of character, but I needed one of them to be a little unsure of what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Blast Off, Another Challenge

All the Autobots are on their way to Pewter city to challenge the Pewter Gym. However it all seems a little too quiet…

Suddenly a bunch of large robotic hands shot out of nowhere and grabbed their Pokémon.

"Give me back my Squirtle or I'll have to…"

"You'll do nothing kid."

"We are taking these Pokémon to the boss…"

"And there is nothing you can do about it!"

A teenage boy with purple hair and teenage girl with pink hair stepped from the shadows, followed closely by a little cat like shape.

"Who are you and why do you want our Pokémon?" Optimus sounded concerned.

"I'm glad you asked." said the purple haired boy.

"To protect the world from devastation." said the girl.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." said the boy.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." said the girl.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." said the boy.

"Jessie!" said the girl.

"James!" said the boy.

"Team Rocket – blast off at the speed of light!" said Jessie

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" said James

"_Meowth_! That's right," the little cat like shape said.

"What I fail t' grasp is why going 'round stealing people's Pokémon." Ironhide sounded confused.

"We steal your Pokémon because the boss gives us plenty of money for them." Meowth told them.

"I don't care if you get money! Give me back Squirtle! Go Rattata!" Bumblebee summoned Rattata. "Go tackle that meanie!" Rattata ran for Jessie.

"Ekans teach that kid and his Rattata a lesson with wrap!" Jessie summoned her Ekans who very quickly wrapped its tail around Rattata who was now struggling to escape.

"NO! Rattata!"

"I'll help you Bee! Go Caterpie" Jazz called forth Caterpie, who looked ready to battle. "Tackle now!" Caterpie ran for Ekans but James then shouted "Go Koffing! Use tackle and knock that worthless bug away!" James' Koffing appeared and tackled Caterpie; Caterpie was badly hurt.

"Come on Caterpie! You gotta help us!" Things were looking bad for the poor Pokémon…

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" PIKACHUUUUUU!" A thunderbolt came through the bushes and hit Ekans who let Rattata go. Ekans then collapsed from the damage she'd taken.

"NO! Ekans!" Jessie seemed distraught. "It's that twerp and his Pikachu!" The Autobots didn't think that could possibly be Megatron; the shock was too powerful for that. The Pikachu came out of the bushes and it had a flat edged tail, which could mean only one thing…

"ASH!" The robots cheered.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on Team Rocket's machine!" "PIKACHUUUUUU!" The machine exploded releasing all the trapped Pokémon. The explosion knocked Team Rocket and their Pokémon flying.

"This is all your fault James!"

"No it's not Jessie! It's your fault!"

"You two it doesn't matter whose fault it is as…" Meowth started.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted as they flew into the distance.

All the poor Pokémon that were trapped by the arms ran back to their Trainers joyously. The Trainers checked for any traces of Team Rocket. When there wasn't any, they picked up their Pokémon to be cuddled.

"I'll make sure to be more careful next time Squirtle!" _Squirtle!_ Squirtle seemed to be saying "That's O.K Bumblebee."

"Thank you Ash. We are going to Pewter City. Would you like to come with us?" Optimus asked Ash.

"I'll go with you; I want to speak to Brock." Ash told them.

"Does Brock live at Pewter City?" Ratchet asked.

"Of course he does! Brock is the Gym Leader!" The robots seemed a little shocked at that.

"Standing 'round here isn't going to get us to Pewter any faster. Let's get going."

"Ironhide is right. Let's go!" And with that the robots headed into Viridian Forest.

"Where's our fearless leader?" While Ash and the Autobots were fighting off Team Rocket, most of the Decepticons had made it to Viridian City.

"He seems to making a habit of being late. This is the main reason that I am a better candidate for Decepticon leader."

"Starscream, you know the only leader is me!"

"Lord Megatron, I challenge you for Decepticon Leadership!"

"Starscream! Don't start a fight you can't win!"

"I will referee." Soundwave motioned for the two of them to stand at either edges of the area.

"The battle will be one on one…"

"But Soundwave I have two Pokémon!" Starscream sounded annoyed.

"Megatron only has one…"

"You will find Soundwave that I have two Pokémon also!"

"Fine, the battle will be a two on two battle and it will be over when all Pokémon on one side can no longer battle."

"I'll start this as I'm the leader! Go Weedle!" Megatron summoned his Weedle. He seemed nervous. "That Pokémon doesn't stand a chance! Go Spearow!" Starscream's Spearow seemed more confident than usual. "Weedle use tackle!" Weedle ran towards Spearow. "Spearow use peck!" Weedle's tackle hit Spearow but it didn't hit very hard, the peck on the other hand Weedle collapsed from the hit. "I'm sure Weedle was stronger than that…" Thundercracker was the one to respond.

"Flying type moves are super effective against bug type Pokémon. You have to check the type of your Pokémon and use type advantages."

"Weedle return. Go Pikachu!" This time Pikachu looked confident. "Pikachu thundershock!" Pikachu shot the bolt at Spearow. It hit and this time Spearow collapsed after one hit.

"How did you manage that? Spearow is very strong!" Thundercracker again explained.

"Electric type moves work really well on Flying type Pokémon."

"O.K Spearow return. Go Charmander!" Charmander looked eager. "Charmander use scratch!" Charmander scratched Pikachu and she squeaked with fright. "Scratch again!" "Quick Pikachu use Thundershock!" Pikachu plucked up her courage and used thundershock on Charmander. Charmander was surprised at this. He didn't expect Pikachu to hit back. This made Charmander mad.

_CHAR! CHAR! _"O.K Charmander you can beat that Pikachu use ember!" Charmander spat small fireballs from his mouth, straight at Pikachu! "Pikachu dodge it!" Pikachu jumped out of the way "Use thundershock!" Pikachu once again hit Charmander with a lightning bolt. This time Charmander collapsed.

"Charmander is unable to battle. The winner is Megatron." Soundwave stated.

"That will teach you not to challenge my leadership Starscream!" After that battle all of the Decepticons went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon.

"I suppose the next place we should go is the Pokémon gym." Skywarp seemed eager for a battle.

However upon reaching the gym they found the same note as the Autobots.

"Aw man! I wanted to challenge the gym!" Skywarp was disappointed.

"There is a gym in Pewter City; the next town." Soundwave sounded like he knew where all the gyms were.

"Let's not stand around here then. Let's get going!"


	5. Chapter 5 Lake Psyduck

**AN: I know Lake Psyduck is in the Sinnoh Region but for the sake of this story there is one in the Kanto Region too.**

After wandering around the forest for what seemed like hours it seemed that Ash and the Autobots were lost…

"That's got to be the third or fourth time that we've past that bush; we're lost man!"

"How can we be lost? I thought that someone had a map. Ironhide, who has the map? "

"I don' know Ratchet! I think Ash has the map."

"I haven't got a map! I've never had a map!"

However even though they were hopelessly lost, the Autobots were still wandering around the forest. While doing this they found a lake.

"Dexter, where are we?" Ash asked Dexter. Dexter brought a location up its screen. "Guys, Dexter says we're at Lake Psyduck! Luckily there don't seem to be any Psyduck around at the moment…"

"But I can tell ya what there is. A crab like thing! I'm gonna catch it!"

"Ironhide be careful… Those Krabby are strong!" However Ironhide wasn't listening.

"Go Charmander!" Charmander appeared looking ready to battle. "Use scratch!" Charmander ran towards the nearest Krabby and scratched it. Krabby looked more hurt than it probably should have been. "Go pokéball!" The ball bounced gently off Krabby's head and Krabby disappeared inside the ball. It swung once, twice, three times and CLICK! Ironhide wandered over and picked up the pokéball. "Dexter told me that the forest's exit is this way and not that far either!" Ash shouted quickly. The robots quickly moved to the way Ash was pointing and got ready to move on when Ash heard a loud rustling from the bushes. "IT'S A RHYDON! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" All of the Trainers started running even though the robots had no clue what a Rhydon was.

"I wonder what that shouting was…" Meanwhile it seemed that the Decepticons had caught up with the Autobots and had heard the commotion.

"I think that was the Autobots! For their sake I hope it wasn't!" The Decepticons dashed in the area only to find that there was a rustling coming from the bushes. They weren't scared of this unaware of what was supposed to be in there. Then the "Rhydon" came out of the bushes. A little yellow duck shaped Pokémon. The Decepticons tried very hard not to laugh at the "scary" Pokémon.

"If that's a Rhydon then I'd hate to see a real scary Pokémon." Skywarp didn't sound convinced.

"Not Rhydon. Pokémon is Psyduck." Soundwave stated. There seemed to more of these Psyduck appearing. Now the robots were starting to get nervous.

"Are these things dangerous?" Skywarp asked.

"Only if they have bad headaches." Soundwave seemed more nervous than normal. It seemed that the Psyduck had strong headaches. _PSYDUUUCK! _This shouting was not good for the head as all of the Decepticons were now clutching their heads complaining of headaches! Soundwave however decided that a Psyduck that strong would have to be helpful. "Go Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur again was mad at the opponent; it appeared to be giving Bulbasaur a headache too! "Bulbasaur use vine whip." a pair of vines shot out of the bulb on Bulbasaur's back and hit the Psyduck. It looked hurt. "Go pokéball." The Psyduck went into the pokéball. It swung once, twice, three times and CLICK! Megatron seemed to have had enough of the Psyduck. "Go Weedle! Use poison sting!" Weedle shot stingers tipped with poison at the Psyduck. This was enough to scare off the Psyduck. This however wasn't surprising. What was is that Weedle started to glow with an unusual white light.

"Weedle is starting to evolve! Why did your Pokémon have to evolve first?" Starscream sounded a little ticked off. Weedle started to look more like it was encased in a cocoon and then the light disappeared to be replaced by a yellow cocoon. _Kakuna!_ "Weedle evolved into Kakuna!" Megatron looked rather shocked. "But now it doesn't look very strong…"

"The Kakuna stage doesn't last long. In three levels Kakuna evolves into Beedrill." Soundwave stated.

"Well that takes care of that! That will teach those things to give me a headache!" Despite of them all saying things like that their heads were still throbbing! "Come on! Pewter City is this way! Let's go before those things come back!" All of them quickly wandered out of the area before the Psyduck came back.

Meanwhile in Pewter City the Autobots had been challenging the first Gym.

"Geodude is unable to battle. That means the winner is Optimus!"

"We worked hard for that win Charmander" _Char! Char!_

"I'm guessing that means I have one more of you to challenge…" Brock sounded slightly concerned that he had lost to four rookies in one day.

"It'd be me to challenge ya next Brock." Ironhide sounded confident; he had just watched the others beat Brock, winning couldn't be that hard could it?

"You'll find you will have five more opponents Mr Gym Leader!" Everyone whirled around to find that there were five more robots at the door. "And you will also find that I'm your next challenger!"

"Sorry to point this out but, your friend here just challenged me and I think he has two Pokémon so you'll have to wait until my Pokémon are healed before you can challenge me."

"What! You can't do that!"

"I can, I'm the gym leader if you really want to, and your friend agrees you can stay and watch this battle."

"One we aren't friends and two…"

"Starscream shut up! If ya do I'll let ya stay and watch." Ironhide sounded slightly annoyed. Not wanting to miss a chance of watching his rival lose, Starscream and the other Decepticons shuffled into the stands to watch.

**AN: Sorry if any of the characters seem out of character!**


	6. Chapter 6 Boulder Badges Rock!

"Ironhide you can win this!" Bumblebee shouted from the stands.

"No he can't! Stop giving confidence where it's not due!" Starscream shouted back.

Ironhide wasn't listening to them. He was too busy formulating a plan to beat Brock. _Charmander won't do very well at this being a fire type. I will use Krabby first._

"This will be a two on two battle and the challenge will be over when all the Pokémon on one side can no longer battle. In addition only the challenger will be able to substitute Pokémon. Let the challenge begin!" Shouted the helper.

"Go Geodude!" Brock summoned his first Pokémon a Geodude not too dissimilar to the one Optimus just battled. "Go Krabby!" There were five shocked looking faces in the stands which all seemed to say _Ironhide actually caught a Pokémon!_ The same robots looked even more shocked when they saw the Krabby looked just like a water type! "Krabby use bubble!" Krabby shot a stream of bubbles from its mouth. "Geodude dodge it!" Geodude attempted to jump out of the way but it wasn't quite quick enough… The bubbles hit Geodude, and knocked it out.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" Brock recalled his Geodude "Well done Geodude, you did your best. Go Onix!" This time a large Pokémon that looked like a snake made of rocks appeared. This made the Decepticons who had two Pokémon nervous. I_ don't want to fight that thing! It looks far too strong to be at the first gym. _A similar sort of terror was evident on those that had already battled an Onix.

"Ironhide be careful! That Onix is really strong!"

"Oh, really? You can't win!"

Ironhide was still ignoring the help and insults being hurled from the stands. Again he was too busy trying to work out how to beat Onix. _That thing is huge! I hope it doesn't squash Krabby!_ "Onix use bind!" Onix wrapped its coils around Krabby and began to squeeze. "Krabby use bubble!" However due to where Krabby was pinned, Onix moved its head out of the way of the bubbles. Ironhide then looked confused Onix released Krabby. Then he saw why Krabby had swirls where its eyes should be. "Krabby is unable to battle!" Ironhide looked worried and then looked angrily towards the stands; he could hear cheering. However when his head turned it stopped. "Ironhide, ignore the Decepticon jets." Optimus shouted.

"Real mature guys!" Jazz sounded overly sarcastic. Ironhide meanwhile would have to think of a new strategy for beating the Onix. _How am I supposed to beat that without my water type? Charmander might get lucky and win. _"Go Charmander!" Charmander seemed nervous.

"You can't win this fight Ironhide!"

"Skywarp there is one problem with you… You make your mouth move but nothing intelligent ever comes out!" Even some of the Decepticons sniggered at that comment! Ironhide still wasn't paying attention to the abuse from the stands.

"Charmander use ember!" Charmander spat small fireballs from its mouth which hit Onix square in the head. "Onix are you O.K?" Brock asked Onix. _Onix! _Onix sounded like it could keep going. "Onix use screech!" Onix screeched at Charmander who covered his ears to try and silence the painful sound. "Charmander use scratch!" Charmander took his paws off his ears and then ran toward Onix with its claws ready to scratch. "Onix use bind!" Onix got ready to wrap its coils around the little lizard. However Ironhide had an idea. "Quick Charmander jump onto Onix's back!" Charmander jumped on Onix and then scratched the Onix's back. Onix roared angrily that bind missed. "Charmander use ember and aim downward!" Charmander fired ember onto Onix. Onix roared again but this time Onix seemed to waver a little and then its head fell forward with swirls in its eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle. That means the winner is Ironhide!"

The Decepticons were all muttering something about it not being fair that Ironhide should challenge the gym first except Megatron who spoke out about it. "We'll have to make sure that we win this badge too!" Ash mentioned to the robots that the next gym was in Celadon City; the next town.

"I guess that means that we should leave our mature friends here and move out for the next town." Jazz sounded rather amused, he'd really got on Skywarp's nerves earlier. So with that the robots head out for the next town. "Wait guys!" Ash suddenly shouted. The robots looked around to see what Ash wanted. "I think you should wait for your rivals at Mt Moon."

"Why Mt Moon?" Ratchet asked.

"Because Mt Moon is where all rivals have Pokémon battles!"

"Alright Ash, we will wait for our rivals at Mt Moon. But first we have to get there ourselves. Autobots move out!"


	7. Chapter 7 A Second Battle

**AN: Between chapters six and seven the Decepticons beat the first gym and thus won the Boulder Badge.**

It didn't take long for the Autobots to reach Mt Moon.

"Do yous think that the Decepticons will take ages to get here?" Ironhide asked.

"If Megatron's arrival on first day of training is anything to go by; they are sure to Ironhide!" Jazz still thought that was amusing.

While the others were busy gossiping Ratchet was wandering around. He spotted a little pink shape in the grass. _Clefairy!_ She sounded shy.

"Come here little one, I won't hurt you." The Clefairy walked out of the grass to see what the white shape was that was speaking to her. She wandered up towards him. She could sense that he was friendly.

"Would you like to come with me, on my journey, little one?" Ratchet asked the Clefairy. _Clef! _Clefairy nodded her head. Ratchet gently pressed a pokéball against Clefairy's head and she disappeared inside. The ball flashed once, twice, three times and CLICK! Ratchet seemed happy with his Pokémon and he walked back towards where the others were talking.

"Optimus, do you have any clue why Megatron and Starscream don't get on?" Ash asked.

"To be honest not really; but if I had to answer I'd say it was because Starscream is too ambitious for Megatron's liking."

"Me! Ambitious! I think not; I want to be the leader of the Decepticons. That's not ambition; that's the future!"

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Jazz sounded confused.

"Lots and lots of running! Why did you have to run on ahead Screamer? I'm tired!"

"Skywarp if I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times… DON'T CALL ME THAT!" All the other Decepticons seemed tired from chasing after Starscream. It appeared that he didn't want to be beaten to the next gym.

"You guys should have a battle!" Ash suggested

"Why would we battle just to lose again?" Megatron still sounded cross about losing to Optimus in the first place.

"You're on Mt Moon; the tradition is that rivals battle here, but I guess that means you guys aren't strong enough to be rivals…"

"Fine, we shall battle and Ash…" Megatron sounded annoyed.

"What?"

"DON'T EVER QUESTION MY STRENGTH!"

"Since you want to battle who wants to go first?"

"Leaders should always battle first. Optimus let's battle!" Both of the leaders move to opposite edges of the arena drawn on the ground.

"This battle will be a full battle…"

"Ash, what's a full battle?"

"Optimus, a full battle means you can use all the Pokémon you have caught."

"That doesn't seem fair since I only have one."

"I like these conditions, Ash we shall battle!" Megatron sounded smug.

"As I started to say this battle will be a full battle and it will be over when all Pokémon of one side cannot battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Pikachu!" Megatron's Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder onto the battlefield. "Go Charmander!" Optimus seemed slightly nervous. "Pikachu use thundershock!" Pikachu prepared to use thundershock. "Charmander dodge it then use ember!" Charmander ran slightly to the left and the thundershock missed. Then Charmander spat fire at Pikachu, who didn't even see it coming. _Pika! _Pikachu sounded scared because of the hit from the flames. She seemed to dislike the heat. "Pikachu try using quick attack!" Pikachu seemed to hear this; she sprinted forward aiming carefully at Charmander. Charmander was knocked up into the air from the force of the quick attack. "Charmander aim ember at Pikachu!" Charmander recovered from the shock of being in the air and shot the fire at Pikachu again. This time she collapsed from the damage. Megatron walked onto the battle field to pick up Pikachu so she didn't get hurt too much more. "Go Kakuna!" Optimus seemed surprised; he didn't think that Megatron would catch one of those! "Kakuna use poison sting!" Poisonous barbs flew at Charmander. "Charmander dodge them and then use ember again!" Charmander jumped a little too late. The barbs hit Charmander but it didn't faze him enough to stop him using ember. The fire hit Kakuna and unsurprisingly it fainted. "Kakuna is unable to battle! The winner is Optimus!" Ash shouted, he sounded too happy about that.

_How could I lose when I had more Pokémon than him? Is it to do with type advantages again? I'm sick of this type is good against that type! _Megatron seemed to be really angry.

"I guess that means that seconds battle second!" Ash liked that joke but it seemed that no one else did.

"I should battle last; I believe you humans have a saying, save the best until last."

"Starscream are you going to get to the battlefield already or am I gonna have to drag ya? Or are ya scared?"

"I'm not scared, I'll beat you easily!"

"Then get down here already!"

Starscream didn't need to be told twice!

"This battle will be a full battle and it will be over when all Pokémon on one side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Spearow!" Starscream's Spearow seemed too confident. _Just like its master._ Ironhide thought "Go Charmander!" Ironhide's Charmander also seemed confident. "Spearow use peck!" Spearow flew towards Charmander. "Charmander use ember!" Embers flew at Spearow; even though Spearow was fast it couldn't dodge that! The embers didn't seem to completely disappear from around Spearow after the attack. "What's happening to Spearow?" Starscream for once sounded concerned. Ash answered him.

"That's a burn! It causes damage to any Pokémon that is non-fire type."

"Hang in there Spearow!" Starscream still sounded concerned, "Use peck again!" Ironhide didn't like the idea behind that. "Charmander ember again!" Charmander's ember once again knocked Spearow back. Then the burn's damage kicked in and Spearow collapsed.

"Spearow return. Go Charmander!" Starscream's Charmander also looked confident. "Use scratch!" Starscream's Charmander ran towards Ironhide's. Ironhide's Charmander probably could have dodged the attack, but it didn't see it coming and wasn't paying attention. The scratch hit really hard and Charmander collapsed. "Charmander return. Go Krabby!" Ironhide's Krabby didn't seem to have its attention fully on the battle either. _Just like its master. It's not paying attention. _"Charmander use ember!" Charmander spat fire at Krabby but it didn't seem to have much effect. "Krabby use bubble!" However the stream of bubbles that hit Charmander sure did! Charmander didn't seem to like the surprise bath. "Charmander scratch!" Charmander again ran at Krabby, the worst thing it could have done. "Krabby use bubble!" This stream of bubbles knocked Charmander out.

"Charmander is unable to battle. That means that Ironhide is the winner!" Ash again sounded pleased.

_How could I lose?_ Starscream seemed annoyed.

"Don't worry Screamer; I'll beat my rival next!"

"Skywarp…DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Let the battle begin!" Ash shouted.

"Go Pidgey!" Skywarp's Pidgey didn't seem to want to battle. "Go Rattata!" Bumblebee's Rattata on the other hand did! "Pidgey start with tackle!" Pidgey flew towards Rattata. "Rattata use tackle too!" Rattata's tackle hit hardest. Pidgey was a bit shaken but otherwise still battle ready. "Pidgey use quick attack!" Rattata didn't like the sound of that and neither did his Trainer. "Dodge it Rattata!" Rattata jumped too late and got hit. However Rattata also hit Pidgey with his tail as it flew upward with the hit. "What?" Skywarp looked confused. Ash explained.

"That was tail whip! Rattata just lowered Pidgey's defence!" Shortly after Ash said this, Rattata landed back on the ground. "Rattata tackle now!" Rattata ran at Pidgey and Pidgey hit the ground from the force of the impact. Pidgey didn't get up. "Pidgey return. Go Squirtle!" Squirtle looked mischievous. "Squirtle use bubble!" Squirtle sprayed a stream of bubbles at Rattata which knocked him out. "Rattata return. Go Squirtle!" Squirtle seemed to be more confident than last time. "Squirtle use tackle!" Bumblebee's Squirtle knocked Skywarp's flying with the force of the impact. Even though Skywarp's Squirtle had taken any damage from the previous opponent it still looked hurt. "Squirtle bubble again!" Another stream of bubbles flew out of Squirtle's mouth. Bumblebee's Squirtle didn't have time to dodge. The bubbles didn't seem to do too much damage though. "Squirtle tackle again!" Skywarp's Squirtle didn't get up this time.

"Skywarp's Squirtle is unable to battle! Which means Bumblebee wins!" Skywarp skulked of the battlefield. He seemed to be in a huff.

"Who wants to battle next?"

"Soundwave will battle next." Ash jumped a little; he wasn't expecting Soundwave to be the one to mention the battle.

"I'll beat you Mr Monotone just like I did last time! Let's battle!"

"Let the battle begin!" Ash still sounded way to excited about refereeing.

"Go Psyduck." Jazz seemed surprised. "Where did you find that?" "At the lake where we heard someone screaming about a Rhydon, which turned out to be pack of Psyduck." "Oh. Go Squirtle!"

Jazz's Squirtle appeared not to like the idea of battling another water type. "Psyduck use disable." Psyduck did so but it didn't seem to do anything to Squirtle. "Squirtle tackle go!" Squirtle ran forward and knocked Psyduck into the air. Psyduck didn't like the idea of this and began hopelessly flapping its arms. "Psyduck use scratch." But Psyduck was too busy flapping its arms to listen to Soundwave. "Squirtle use bubble!" The bubble made Psyduck lose its flapping motion and it fell to the ground. Psyduck had swirls in its eyes. "Psyduck return. Go Bulbasaur." Soundwave's Bulbasaur was in another bad mood about something. "Bulbasaur use vine whip." Bulbasaur made sure that Squirtle didn't have time to dodge. The vines lashed against Squirtle and it collapsed. "Oh man! Squirtle return. Go Metapod!" Metapod seemed to look ready for battle. "Metapod use tackle!" Metapod shuffled across the battlefield as best it could but, being a cocoon, it struggled to move very fast. "Bulbasaur use tackle." Bulbasaur on the other hand could run fast, and it knocked Metapod into the air. But it didn't seem to faze Metapod that much. When Metapod landed it started to glow with a white light. "Yes!" Jazz shouted happily. "Metapod's evolving!" The Decepticons could only look on in horror at the form that Metapod was developing into. Metapod looked more like a butterfly when the light faded. _Butterfree!_ Soundwave didn't like the look of that. "Bulbasaur, vine whip." Bulbasaur tried hitting Butterfree with its vines but they didn't do much damage at all. "Butterfree use gust!" Butterfree whipped up a powerful wind with its wings; a wind that knocked out Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle. That means Jazz is the winner!"

"Ash if you're supposed to be referee, you're not supposed to show favouritism!" Starscream seemed a little too well informed on this subject.

"I guess so, but you guys have been lagging behind, so I guess that means I know the Autobots better than you. Sorry!"

"There are only two of you left who haven't battled yet; Ratchet and Thundercracker. You two need to battle, so let's get on with it!"

"Ash, you are way too excited about this." Ratchet seemed slightly annoyed. This didn't however mean that both of them didn't wander to the battlefield.

"This battle will be a full battle and it will be over when all Pokémon on one side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Bulbasaur!" Thundercracker called out his Bulbasaur first. "Go Bulbasaur!" Ratchet looked a little nervous. "Bulbasaur vine whip!" Thundercracker's Bulbasaur didn't mind being first, vines shot of his back and aimed for Ratchet's Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur dodge then use tackle!" Ratchet's Bulbasaur moved slightly to the left and then ran at Thundercracker's Bulbasaur. Thundercracker's Bulbasaur was slightly lower in defence and level and this tackle hit critical. So when Thundercracker looked at Bulbasaur he wasn't too surprised that he had swirls in his eyes. "Bulbasaur return. Go Pidgey!" Pidgey seemed a little more eager than Bulbasaur. "Pidgey use quick attack!" Pidgey knocked Bulbasaur up into the air and when Bulbasaur came crashing back down it too had swirls in its eyes.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle. That means…"

"Wait just a minute Ash! Go Clefairy!" Everyone seemed shocked. Ratchet had two Pokémon!

"When did you catch that?" Even Optimus was surprised.

"While you were all discussing why Starscream and Megatron don't get along." Thundercracker seemed to be annoyed that the battle wasn't over yet. "Pidgey use tackle!" Ratchet wasn't having any of that. "Clefairy you use tackle too!" Clefairy ran at Pidgey. Much to everyone's surprised Clefairy came off better than Pidgey. "Pidgey use quick attack!" "Clefairy use metronome!" Clefairy waggled its finger and then the ground shook. "NO!" Ratchet knew what that move was and it had no effect on Pidgey. The quick attack knocked out Clefairy.

"Clefairy is unable to battle. That means Thundercracker is the winner." Starscream was right; Ash was showing favouritism.

_Why did Clefairy use earthquake? It could have used any move…But I suppose it is random._ Ratchet didn't seem as annoyed as the Decepticons when they lost.

"Now that we have had our battles, it's time to go to Cerulean City!"

**AN: I don't know what moves Clefairy knows at small levels, but I think it knows tackle, growl and metronome. Apologies for any inaccuracies! Also, sorry these battle chapters are really long!**


	8. Chapter 8 Old flames and Sea Serpents

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've been revising for exams in January and I'm not good at multitasking yet!**

After a bit more walking the group reach Cerulean City.

"First stop gym!" Bumblebee sounded too excited. "Hey there's a note on the door."

**The gym is closed as the gym leaders are performing at the theatre.**

**Please come back in the afternoon.**

**Misty.**

"Why are all the gyms we find closed?" Bumblebee was disappointed.

"You guys we could go to the Sea Cottage. It's not far from here, and you can find Pokémon there." Ash suggested.

"We'll go there Ash, beats waiting around here." Jazz was already walking towards the edge of town.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys but I think we should wait here."

"Skywarp, when do you ever give out good ideas?"

"C'mon Screamer, I'm right for once; we can get a gym badge before the Autobots even get back here!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

While the seekers squabbled and the others tried to break them up before a fight broke out, the Autobots and Ash had already wandered off toward the Sea Cottage.

A bit more walking and…

"That's it! The Sea Cottage!"

"Bumblebee, don't run too far ahead, you don't know if Team Rocket is around…" But Bumblebee wasn't listening to Ratchet, this is one of the main reasons that the Autobots get into trouble; someone isn't listening or paying attention. Bumblebee seemed a little surprised at who was fishing. The others walked up and they seemed a little shocked too.

"Elita!"

"Chromia!"

"Nice to see you too." Chromia seemed annoyed. "I didn't think you guys would come to Earth. I missed you…"

"I missed you too." Ash looked shocked. Ironhide definitely didn't look like the sentimental type!

"What's the story with these two?" Ash asked Jazz.

"Ironhide and Chromia are boyfriend and girlfriend." Jazz didn't seem to completely believe that the girls were around either.

"Optimus, you couldn't help me out could you? I've been trying to catch a Gyarados for what seems like hours…" Elita made her eyes as big as possible.

"Oh, alright. What do I have to do?"

"Optimus all you have to do is put the end of the rod in the water and wait for it to move. Then you pull on it and hope there is a Pokémon on it."

"Optimus doesn't cross me as the type to just let someone walk all over him either. What's up with that?" Ash asked Jazz again.

"Optimus and Elita are boyfriend and girlfriend too." Jazz was half listening; he was watching Optimus' attempts at fishing. A little while later the line tugged.

"Quick, reel it in!" Optimus did so, only to find a small orangey fish wriggling on the end of the line.

"I'll catch that!" Elita threw a pokéball at the fish. The ball hit against the fish and the fish went in. It swung once. Twice. Three times. CLICK!

"I thought you said Gyarados looked like a blue sea serpent not an orange fish." Optimus was confused.

"This is a Magikarp, it is about level 17 and it evolves into Gyarados at level 20." Elita sounded happy to have one.

"I'll just have to get one myself then." Optimus cast the line back into the water and waited. A little while later… A Pokémon was tugging on the line. Optimus reeled it in to find another Magikarp. "Go pokéball!" The ball tapped against Magikarp's head. The ball swung once, twice, three times and CLICK! "Since you guys have got Pokémon and all… Would you guys like to battle?" Ash sounded slightly amused.

"This match will be two on two and it will be over when both Pokémon on one side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

Elita sent out her Pokémon first. "Go Butterfree!" This Butterfree looked different to Jazz's. _What is it with girls and catching girl Pokémon…? _Ash thought. "Go Charmander!" Optimus' Charmander seemed happy to be first. "Butterfree use gust!" Butterfree whipped up a powerful wind with its wings. "Charmander use scratch!" Charmander was knocked by the wind a bit but it still managed to scratch Butterfree. "Butterfree use tackle!" "Charmander use ember!" Charmander spat fire at Butterfree and she didn't recover from that. "Butterfree return. Go Squirtle!" Optimus seemed a little surprised; he thought Elita would choose Charmander like him. "Squirtle use bubble!" Bubbles popped against Charmander. "Charmander use leer!" Squirtle seemed nervous after that… "Squirtle use bubble again!" This time the bubbles made Charmander collapse. "Charmander return. Go Magikarp!" Magikarp appeared and flopped about as best it could but it didn't look like much of a fighter. "Squirtle use water gun!" The blast of water knocked Magikarp but it just flopped about a bit more. _Should I try commanding it or will it just continue to flop around? _Optimus decided better to try something that doesn't work then not bother. "Magikarp use tackle!" This time Magikarp flopped into the air and landed on its fins. It used them to propel itself forward and much to the others surprise it hit! Squirtle didn't seem to badly hurt by it though. "Squirtle use tackle!" Squirtle ran forward and knocked Magikarp into the air. When it landed it had swirls in its eyes.

"Magikarp is unable to battle. The winner is Elita!" _Elita must have known that Magikarp isn't a very strong Pokémon. I hope Gyarados is stronger…_

"Ironhide, Chromia do you two want to battle now?" Ash seemed amused. _I hope this match ends like the last one!_

"This will be a two on two battle and it will be over when both Pokémon of either side cannot battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Oddish!" A small Pokémon that looked like a leafy plant with legs appeared. "Go Krabby!" The crab appeared looking ready to battle. "Oddish absorb!" "Krabby dodge it!" But Krabby couldn't dodge absorb, the Pokémon could only struggle as its energy drained away. "Oddish use sleep powder!" Green spores floated down from the sky onto Krabby and it was soon sleeping. " Krabby wake up already and use bubble!" Krabby was too busy sleeping to do anything. "Oddish use absorb!" The rest of Krabby's energy drained away and swirls appeared in its eyes. "Krabby return. Go Charmander!" Ironhide's Charmander seemed to be in a bad mood. "Oddish use sleep powder!" more green dust fell from the sky but this time Charmander was ready for it. "Use ember straight upward!" Charmander spat fire towards the sky and the sleep powder only fell around Charmander; it didn't hit. "Charmander use ember!" Oddish didn't like the fire, and the fire didn't fade properly after the attack. "No! Oddish has a burn…" Oddish however then collapsed from the burn damage. "Oddish return. Go Charmander!" _I thought she would have a Charmander!_ "Charmander use ember!" Ironhide's Charmander spat fire. "However Chromia's Charmander jumped slightly to the right and it missed. "Use scratch!" Ironhide's Charmander didn't like being scratched. He seemed mad. "Charmander scratch it back!" Chromia's Charmander didn't like being scratched either. "Charmander use ember!" Chromia's Charmander spat embers and they hit their target which then collapsed to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Ironhide's Charmander is unable to battle so Chromia is the winner!" Ash was trying very hard not to giggle. "Where you being serious in that battle or were you distracted?"

"What do you mean distracted?"

"By the feminine wiles!" Ash then realised that was a mistake and began running back towards Cerulean City. The others quickly start following them before they get too far ahead…


	9. Chapter 9 The past cascades back

Just after the Autobots left, another robot walked towards the Decepticons.

"Shockwave! I thought you were on Cybertron!" All of the Decepticons seemed a little shocked.

"Starscream, you know I left the planet first; I left to check the trip would be safe for the rest of you."

"When you didn't report back we figured something must have gone wrong and came looking for you." Megatron decided not to mention that the only reason they were on Earth in the first place was because the Autobots were going somewhere and they didn't want them to find any new powers they didn't know about.

"Did you guys get given Pokémon too?"

"Yeah, a kid named Ash said we should train Pokémon."

"Skywarp, I challenge you to a battle!"

"Why?"

"Because of that stunt you pulled back on Cybertron."

"You've never been one for letting go have you? We were only younglings; we all will have done things we're not proud of. Or had stuff done to us that we hate to remember…" Thundercracker was always playing the voice of reason in these situations.

"I will referee." Soundwave motioned for them to get ready to battle.

"This battle will be two on two. The battle will be over when both Pokémon on one side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin."

"Go Pidgey!" _Did he just say Pidgey? I hope he hasn't got a Squirtle too! _"Go Squirtle!" Skywarp's Squirtle looked eager. "Squirtle use water gun!" A blast of water shot out of Squirtle's mouth and hit Pidgey head on. "Pidgey use tackle!" Pidgey ran at Squirtle. "Squirtle use tackle too!" Pidgey came of the worst from the collision and it had swirls in its eyes. "Pidgey return. Go Bulbasaur!" _Oh No! That's worse than another Squirtle! _"Bulbasaur use leech seed!" A seed shot out of the bulb on Bulbasaur's back and this seed landed on Squirtle's head. The seed then turned into a plant which started to sap Squirtle's energy. "Squirtle use bubble!" Squirtle tried to shoot bubbles but not many came out due to the leech seed and the bubbles that did hit Bulbasaur didn't do much damage. "Bulbasaur use vine whip!" Bulbasaur lashed at Squirtle with the vines that came out of its back. Squirtle then had swirls in its eyes. "Squirtle return. Go Pidgey!" Skywarp's Pidgey looked scared. "Pidgey use gust!" The powerful wind seemed to hurt Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur use tackle!" Pidgey didn't look scared anymore. "Pidgey use gust again!" This time Bulbasaur didn't get up from the attack.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle. The winner is Skywarp."

"Hey! Did you guys notice the sign disappear from the gym door?" After Skywarp mentioned that they all looked at the door and saw he was right.

"Does this mean we should challenge the gym?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Screamer of course we should!"

"Skywarp, DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I'll just watch I think." Shockwave said "I've already got this gym badge." They all start walking towards the gym.

At about the same time as that Ash was still being shouted at by Ironhide with Chromia shouting at him to drop it already. It appeared that none of them was really paying attention as they were back in Cerulean before any of them realised!

"You guys, it sounds like a battle is going on!" Ash looked at the gym door and saw a flash of light through the panes of glass. The group had to see what was happening so they walked in the door. However when they got to the battlefield it looked like a battle was about to begin.

"The following battle will be a two on two battle and it will be over when both Pokémon on either side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!" Shouted Lily. The group at the door couldn't help noticing she looked a little upset. Violet and Daisy did too.

"Go Staryu!" Misty summoned her first Pokémon. It looked like a starfish with a red gem in the middle. "Go Pidgey!" Thundercracker called forth his Pidgey who didn't like the look of Staryu. "Staryu use tackle!" Staryu dashed at its opponent. "Pidgey use tackle too!" Pidgey and Staryu collided and Pidgey came off worse from the impact. "Staryu use water gun!" The stream of water knocked Pidgey back. "Pidgey use gust!" A wind whipped up. But Staryu wasn't where the gust was aimed. "Use water gun again!" Staryu jumped up behind Pidgey and the sprayed more water at it. Pidgey fell to the ground. "Pidgey return. Go Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur seemed to be confident. "Bulbasaur use vine whip!" Vines appeared out of Bulbasaur's back and lashed against Staryu. Staryu collapsed. "Staryu return. Go Starmie!" Starmie looked like two starfish stuck together. "Starmie use swift!" Star shaped rays flew across the arena towards Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur use leech seed!" The seed flew at Starmie just as the stars hit Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur seemed down but not out. Starmie was struggling with its energy being sapped by leech seed. "Starmie use water gun!" A blast of water shot at Bulbasaur. "Dodge then use vine whip!" Vines whipped Starmie and the combined damage of that and the leech seed made Starmie collapse.

"Starmie is unable to battle. The winner is Thundercracker." _I won? How? I didn't think Bulbasaur was that strong!_ Misty walked to the other side of the battlefield and handed Thundercracker a cascade badge.

"Where are you guys going? Aren't you going to stay and watch the battle?" Ash seemed confused.

"Why should we? We have plans in the next town." Megatron sounded rather smug.

"Anyway you guys didn't wait for us; so we aren't going to wait for you." after Starscream's comment the Decepticons walked out the door and onward towards the next town.

**AN: What happened between Skywarp and Shockwave is a story for a different fanfic I'm in the process of planning.**


	10. Chapter 10 Sockets and Rockets

After winning the cascade badge the Decepticons are now on their way to Lavender town.

"Do we have to go through this cave? I don't like caves…"

"I think Starscream should go first for that reason."

"I agree with that Shockwave. He'll probably need some persuasion…" Shockwave and Soundwave must have known what Megatron was thinking; as they grabbed Starscream and dragged him to the cave.

"Wait. No!" Starscream got pushed into the cave. _I don't like this…_

"Go on ahead. We'll follow." Starscream glared at Megatron. _I'd better not say anything_. Starscream had no other choice but to walk onward into the cave.

"When should we follow him?"

"Either in a few minutes or when he lives up to his nickname."

A couple of minutes later they heard a roar from the cave and then a high pitched scream. They couldn't help giggling.

"I thought he would end up screaming first!" Skywarp seemed the most amused.

"Come on. Let's go so what he's scared of this time." Thundercracker led the way into the cave.

It didn't take long to reach the other side.

"What spooked you this time?"

"A great big grey monster! Look there!" Starscream pointed at the cave only to find a Rattata wandering out.

"I knew you were scared of small confined spaces but I didn't know you were afraid of mice too… You're such a drama queen!" Skywarp knew he had said the wrong thing when Starscream began screeching at him.

"I'M NOT A DRAMA QUEEN! AND I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!"

"Then what were you screaming at?" Skywarp knew Starscream couldn't answer that!

A little further down the road they came to a power plant. They spotted a yellow and black Pokémon looking at them angrily. Soundwave was the only one who knew what it was. _An Electabuzz. I hope it's not really mad…_ Unfortunately for the Decepticons this Electabuzz was in a bad mood. "Electa- BUZZZZZ!" It shouted as it shot electricity at them. The Decepticons all cried out from the shock. The Electabuzz seemed content with the mischief it had caused and wandered off.

"Why do all electric types seem to like shocking me?" Megatron remembered the Pikachu incident a little too vividly. Just as all the robots recovered, metal arms shot down from the sky and grabbed the starter Pokémon from the Decepticons.

"Who dares?" Megatron sounded angry.

"Prepare for trouble!" said a feminine voice though the Decepticons couldn't tell where from.

"Make it double!" said a masculine voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!" said the girl.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" said the boy.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" said the girl.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said the boy.

"Jessie!" A pink haired girl jumped out in front of the Decepticons.

"James!" A purple haired boy jumped down next to Jessie.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" said James.

"_Meowth!_ That's right!" A small cat like shape appeared in the middle.

"Give back my Charmander now!" Starscream had had enough of annoyances today; he could do without three more.

"Don't anger him; he's got a vocal problem and he sounds like fingernails down a chalkboard!" James whispered to Jessie and Meowth.

"Go Ekans!" Jessie summoned her snake like Pokémon. "Go Koffing!" James called out his Pokémon too.

"You think you stand a chance? You're outnumbered three to one." Soundwave then had an idea "Go Psyduck." Soundwave's Psyduck appeared but he didn't seem to want to battle. The others got the idea though. "Go Spearow!" Starscream's Spearow was next to join the battle. "Go Pidgey!" Thundercracker, Skywarp and Shockwave all called out their Pidgey at about the same time. "Go Kakuna!" With this Team Rocket could see they were outnumbered. "Ekans wrap up those Pidgey." Ekans went and wrapped her tail around all three Pidgey so they couldn't battle as they were too busy squirming to get out of Ekans' grip. "Kakuna use tackle!" Kakuna rushed at Ekans annoyed that the Pidgey were wrapped up. The tackle not only knocked Ekans of the Pidgey but Kakuna began to glow with a white light. Kakuna was evolving! Its shape changed and it came out of the light looking much stronger. "_Beedrill!_" _So that's a Beedrill! It looks much stronger than… that butterfly thing that Jazz has._ "Beedrill has learned a new command."

"Tell me Soundwave. What do I tell Beedrill to do?"

"Twinneedle."

"Beedrill use twinneedle!" Beedrill moved its arms forward and then fired stingers from the end. One hit from them knocked Ekans and Koffing into Jessie and James. Then Beedrill fired a second set which caused an explosion.

"No! Why do we always lose to robots?" Jessie sounded annoyed.

"It doesn't really matter right now…" James sounded concerned

"It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted as they flew into the distance. After that the Decepticons released their starter Pokémon from the cage they had been put in and, those that could, returned them to their pokéballs. Near the cage Megatron spotted something shiny on the ground. It looked like a rock with a lightning bolt on it and it was yellowy in colour. He picked it up and showed it to Shockwave, hoping that he would know what it was.

"That's a thunder stone! Where did you find this?"

"On the ground just over there…"

"The power plant is known for having thunder stones; one of them must have flown out of the wall with the explosion!"

The Decepticons didn't realise that the Autobots had been watching the battle with Team Rocket from just inside the cave.

"Megatron has a Beedrill now!" _It doesn't look as strong as my Butterfree but it looks quite strong._ Jazz thought.

The Decepticons could see no reason to hover around the power plant so they headed towards Lavender Town, being followed at a discrete distance by the Autobots.

"You guys do know Lavender Town is the most haunted town in the Kanto region don't you?" Ash thought the robots might be scared. When he didn't get a reply he seemed annoyed.

**AN: I know Beedrill doesn't learn twinneedle when it first evolves but for the sake of this story it does.**


	11. Chapter 11 No such thing as ghosts!

Now that all the robots are in Lavender Town, Ash decides to mention something.

"You guys do know that Lavender Town is the most haunted town in the Kanto region don't you?"

"Why would that be?" Optimus asked

"Because of the Haunted Tower!"

"Haunted? It's not haunted. There's no such thing as ghosts!" Starscream retorted.

"In that case you will have no problem with spending the night there."

"What?"

"I dare all of you to spend the night at the Haunted Tower!" Ash seemed amused.

"That shouldn't be a problem. We can head for Vermillion city in the morning." Optimus said and it appeared that no one was arguing, either that or no one wanted to appear to be a coward!

A little while later…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't be scared Bee, there won't be anything to be scared of…" Ratchet was trying to be reassuring but he couldn't help thinking that _what if there are ghosts in this tower and they try to attack us…_

"Since this was your idea, Starscream lead the way…" Starscream opened the door and wandered inside. After they were all inside the door slammed shut.

"What was that?" Elita sounded scared.

"Don't mention that we're scared; those guys will laugh at us." Chromia reassured her.

"Guys I'm scared too; there's no handle on this side of the door!" Bumblebee sounded scared too.

"That means that even if we wanted to get out of here we can't!" Chromia sounded a little scared now.

"Why are you all still hovering at the door?" Starscream looked impatient.

"There isn't a method of opening the door from this side…"

"And the door closed on its own!" Bumblebee blurted out but quickly regretted it when the Decepticons sniggered.

"You three are too superstitious; it was just the wind." Starscream sounded smug.

"I didn't feel any wind when we walked in…" Skywarp sounded nervous. All of them wandered towards the centre of the room, not wanting to be near the stairs in case something found its way to the bottom and landed on their heads. All of them lay down to try and get some sleep. That however became really tricky when they spotted something.

"Starscream…"

"What is it?"

"Look behind you."

"Megatron, you don't really think that I'd fall for that gag do you?"

"Really look behind you…" Starscream still didn't seem convinced. _If there is nothing there then why does __fearless__ leader look so scared…I'm going to be annoyed if there is nothing there…_ Starscream looked round to find a semi-transparent purplish creature which looked like a head with a pair of arms floating next to it. As if that didn't make it look scary enough it was floating above the ground.

"Um… whatever you are please go away; we're trying to sleep…" Starscream didn't sound so confident anymore. The purple thing then opened its mouth, stuck out its tongue; this however didn't surprise the others what did was… It licked Starscream! The others couldn't help sniggering at him shuddering afterwards. The purple thing then made its eyes pop out of its head as far as it could and then screeched "_Haunter!_" Starscream's eyes were wide with terror. Haunter screeched its name again "_HAUNTER!_" This time all of them screamed! They didn't like this!

"Come on, let us out of here!" Bumblebee looked more scared than the others. However despite him banging on the door no one heard or came to open the door. They all then wondered why they heard cackling and they then realised why; Haunter was laughing at them! Laughing at how scared they were.

"Come on guys; let's explore more of the tower. This thing is creeping me out!" Starscream really didn't like Haunter. Haunter must have been able to tell because it popped up right in front of him! He couldn't help screaming at that; the others couldn't help sniggering either.

"I told you, you were a drama queen, Screamer!"

"Skywarp, DON'T CALL ME THAT! Not now, not ever but especially not now."

"Is that because you have a more girly scream than me?" Elita asked. The others sniggered at that too. _She's right!_ was the general thought wave.

A little while later…

"I'm glad we lost that thing… It had it in for me!" Even though it was about two hours after the 'Haunter Incident' the others were still giving Starscream a hard time. The group was walking up the stairs; towards the top of the tower because the Haunter was near the stairs and it really gave them a scare! Bumblebee was near the back of the group and he happened to notice something.

"Hey, Soundwave!"

"What do you want?"

"Why is your shadow so much bigger than everyone else's?" The others suddenly stopped and looked around to find that Bumblebee was right. If this had been any of the others they would have probably freaked out, but this was Soundwave.

"Must be something to do with where we are standing." The others looked but couldn't find any reason why his shadow would be bigger than anyone else's. They realised that this was giving the Haunter time to catch them so they kept walking.

"EEEEEEP!" Bumblebee screamed. The others looked around and they were scared too.

"Soundwave… Are shadows supposed to reach out of the wall like that?" Skywarp pointed at the shadow which made Soundwave turn and look. The shadow was reaching out of the wall; trying to grab him! This made Soundwave take a couple of steps back and much to everyone else's surprise, the shadow followed suit only it stepped out of the wall towards them! Then the shadow started to change shape to look more like a purplish cat with a spiny back and red eyes. "_GENGAR!_" it shrieked at them. They started running up the stairs quickly so that they weren't attacked by the scary Pokémon that seemed to want to terrify them. They heard more cackling, W_hy did these Pokémon laugh at our fear?_ seemed to be the general thought.

They were now at the top of the tower. The only thing at the top of the stairs was another door. When they opened this own they checked for a method of opening the door from the other side. This time there was one!

"Right this seems like a good place to sleep…"

"Surely you mean hide Megatron?"

"No Starscream I don't; unlike you I'm not a coward." a few sniggers could be heard after that comment. _Are they ever going to let me forget about this?_ Starscream seemed to think not.

"One point."

"What is it Soundwave?" the others couldn't help noticing his eyes were paler than normal.

"If these are ghosts then they can just phase through the walls." This made everyone nervous.

"We left those things a few floors below. Now can we all try to get some sleep?" They all then decided there wasn't much point in arguing for a long time about this so they all decided it was time to try and get some sleep. However it seemed the ghosts didn't want them to get any sleep. About half an hour later, most of the robots were sleeping, however some more heavily than others! Jazz was one of the few who were struggling to get to sleep when he felt a weird tingling feeling near his middle. He couldn't work out why. So he sat up and looked around then he felt his tummy tingling again. At that point he realised why; he saw a purple head sticking out of it! Jazz screamed. Then the ghost slithered out of his stomach. It looked like a purple ball of gas that was slightly darker nearer the edges.

"Jazz…" "What?" "Let us sleep please…" all of the robots who were asleep woke up when Jazz screamed. They then spotted what had scared him and giggled.

"Come on Jazz! That thing isn't even that big! He's more of a coward than you are Starscream!" Megatron smirked at his second in command. The purple gas cloud floated over next to him and then it flew towards his stomach. The other robots then realised what scared Jazz so much; the cloud then phased straight into Megatron's stomach then it flew out the other side. "_Gastly!_" It spoke; it seemed to be amused. The robots looked at it nervously. They didn't know what it was going to do, or what it was capable of. They seemed surprised when it flew off it didn't bother with them. Then they looked to the room window and saw why; sun was starting to rise.

"You realise we have been up all night!" _I hope that the lack of sleep isn't going to cause us too much problems._ Ratchet thought. They then heard what sounded like someone snoring. It didn't surprise them who it was.

"I really sometimes wonder why I chose him over all the other boys chasing me…" Chromia couldn't help sniggering like the others.

"Who's going to wake him up?" No one thought that was a good idea. Chromia then thought of something.

"Elita, do you think Squirtle would wake him up?"

"Possibly." Elita quietly summoned Squirtle. "Use water gun Squirtle and don't hold back!" she whispered. Squirtle obediently did what its master told it. Which meant Ironhide got a rather crude wake up call.

"HEY! What d'ya do that for?" Ironhide didn't seem to like his wake up call.

"How did you manage to sleep through what happened earlier?" Jazz turned a little red at that; luckily for him Ironhide didn't have a clue. _I got the feeling Starscream would mention that. But I'll sort him out!_

"Starscream." Jazz sounded slightly amused

"What?"

"Why were you cuddling Elita?" the others giggled at that!

"Jazz you know fine well when you're asleep you have no control over your motions…"

"Then if this happened while you were asleep; how come your eyes were open?" The others seemed to find it more amusing that Starscream went red and he couldn't answer that question!

"Guys, if the sun is up that means that, we can go back to the door."

"Why is that Optimus?" Ironhide still didn't seem to be fully awake.

"Because Ash will come back to open the door." After that answer the robots quickly walked out of the room and headed down the stairs.

This time they were all hovering next to the door looking eager to be out; as opposed to just Bumblebee earlier on that night. It had been a few minutes since the 'Gastly Incident' but they seemed to still be nervous in case any of them came back. Luckily they moved back when they heard the door being opened.

"Hi guys, did you guys get lots of sleep?" Ash must have known they didn't.

"No we didn't, we had three different ghostly monsters after us!" Starscream clearly wasn't happy.

"I thought you said 'there's no such thing as ghosts'."

"Well…"

"Go on; say it!" Ash sounded smug

"Alright Ash; there are such things as ghosts!"

"Good now we can get moving for Vermillion City!"

**AN: This was based on an idea from the Pokémon black and white as well as the original series, Chilan believes there's no such thing as ghosts either and he and Starscream matched up! (Chilan calls himself a science connoisseur and Starscream was a scientist before the war.) Also I'm not sure the robots can be scared but they can show embarrassment and love in the cartoons; so I figured they can show fear. If their eyes go pale it means their scared…**


	12. Chapter 12 A reunion of sorts

It was going to be a long walk to Vermillion City for a few certain individuals. Unsurprisingly said individuals were near the back of the group. Ash couldn't help be noticing two things: 1. Jazz was quieter than normal and 2. Starscream seemed to be avoiding Elita. _I wonder why that is?_

"Starscream…"

"What is it?"

"Why are you avoiding Elita?" Ash realised something must have happened; Starscream blushed when he mentioned Elita!

"She's an Autobot and I'm a Decepticon…"

"I think it's more she is a girl and you're a boy!" Ash seemed more amused; this clearly was making it worse.

"Screamer has a crush on Elita!"

"I do not!" That just made the others giggle more. Ash knew something was up; Starscream didn't pick up on being called his rather amusing nickname.

"Skywarp, what happened at the Haunted Tower?"

"NO! Don't tell him!" Luckily Skywarp seemed to realise that he shouldn't tell and so he kept his mouth shut.

They were slightly surprised to find after a bit more walking that there wasn't a city but a bridge.

"I thought you said there was a city as the next stop, Ash."

"Don't worry Optimus we just have to cross this bridge and then the next place is Vermillion City."

"This is Lavender Bridge!" said a voice behind them. That made them all turn around to see who it was.

"Misty!" All of them; including Ash seemed happy to see Misty.

"Misty, I have a question for you."

"What is it Elita?"

"Are there any other female gym leaders?"

"Yes there's Erika and Sabrina."

"It's good to see that there are enough of us girls to keep these idiots in their place!" Chromia seemed to be one that was definitely feminist.

"I think that male gym leaders a just as good as female ones; I should know I am one."

"Brock!" They all seemed happy to see Brock too.

"I have a suggestion!"

"Speak Shockwave!" Megatron looked impatient.

"I think that Ash and Brock should battle Optimus…"

"That's hardly a fair fight!" Jazz got annoyed

"I haven't finished explaining yet. I was going to say, and a partner of his choosing."

"I like that idea; how about it Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pi!" Ash's Pikachu seemed to like the idea too.

"I don't mind fighting either." Brock seemed to be willing

"I agree and I choose to battle alongside…" Optimus chose to wait a few seconds before answering

"Megatron!"

"What!" Megatron didn't seem to believe that for one second.

"Do you accept or are you a coward like your second in command?" _I'm never going to be allowed to forget this!_ _I must have the luck of the devil…_ Starscream didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"I'm no coward! I accept!"

"Then it is decided; Brock and Ash vs. Optimus and Megatron!"

"This battle will be two on two and each Trainer will use two Pokémon each. The battle will be over when all Pokémon on one side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!" Shockwave had been the reason for the idea so he was the one to referee.

Ash was the first to summon his Pokémon. "Go Butterfree!" Ash's Butterfree looked eager for battle. Brock sent out his Pokémon next. "Go Onix!" Onix roared; it wanted revenge! "Go Beedrill!" Beedrill was the next to be summoned; he also looked eager. _I hope this one does better this time…_ "Go Magikarp!" The others seemed surprised. This didn't look like a strong Pokémon… Ash commanded first. "Butterfree, use gust!" The gust knocked Magikarp into the air. "Onix use wrap on Magikarp!" Onix caught Magikarp as it fell downward and wrapped its coils around Magikarp. Magikarp was helpless! "Beedrill use twinneedle!" Beedrill looked at its master; it didn't know what to do! "Use twinneedle on Onix!" Beedrill then sprang into action and used its move. Onix didn't like the twineedles and let go of Magikarp. However Magikarp has swirls in its eyes. "Magikarp return. Go Charmander!" _Every time I use that Pokémon, it struggles to last a single turn!_ Charmander seemed to be ready to battle. "Charmander use ember on Butterfree!" Butterfree didn't like the fire; it was flapping around a little bit too scared of it. "Onix use slam on Beedrill!" Onix aimed its tail towards Beedrill but Beedrill easily dodged out of the way. "Beedrill use poison sting on Onix!" Poisonous spikes flew at Onix and struck it square in the head. Onix reared up in a rage; it didn't like that! "Butterfree help Onix, use tackle on Beedrill!" Butterfree flew at Beedrill and the tackle knocked Beedrill back. "Charmander use ember on Butterfree again!" This time Butterfree collapsed with the force of the fire. "Butterfree return. Go Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and skittered onto the battlefield. "Pikachu use quick attack!" Pikachu dashed forward and hit the first Pokémon it came to; Charmander! The force of the attack knocked Charmander up into the air; just like Magikarp. "Onix use wrap!" _They are going to use the same strategy to beat Charmander!_ _Not this time!_ "Use ember on Onix, Charmander!" Charmander wasn't going to let Onix wrap him up too. The stream of embers from his mouth were going to stop that. Onix fell back with the hit. It didn't get up after that. "Onix return. Go Vulpix!" A small orange fox with a number of tails appeared from the pokéball. "Vulpix use fire spin on Beedrill!" Vulpix created a vortex of fire from its mouth which then started to swirl around Beedrill. Beedrill didn't like this it was trapped! However the fire stopped quickly. Beedrill had swirls in its eyes. "Beedrill return. Go Pikachu!" Megatron's Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield. It seemed to be slightly annoyed at having to battle. "Pikachu use thundershock!" Pikachu knew that it wouldn't really hurt the other Pikachu. So it shot the electric bolt at Vulpix, it didn't like that that hurt! "Vulpix use quick attack!" "Pikachu use quick attack too!" Pikachu and Vulpix ran forward at the same time and ran for the two Pokémon on the other side of the field. "Charmander use scratch when the Pokémon gets close!" "Pikachu use quick attack too!" This meant there were three Pokémon running towards the middle of the battlefield and one getting its claws ready for its opponent. The two Pikachus collided and flew back. They didn't seem to be too hurt. Charmander was hit before it could scratch Vulpix. However Charmander survived the hit and started to glow. Charmander's appearance changed then the glow vanished. "_Charmeleon!_" _Charmander evolved into Charmeleon! _"Charmeleon use fire spin!" Charmeleon spat a swirl of fire from its mouth, this vortex then began to swirl around Vulpix who seemed scared; it was trapped too! Vulpix wasn't trapped for long; it had swirls where its eyes were supposed to be. "Vulpix return. Ash you are going to have to fight both of them on your own."

"I can do this Brock! Pikachu use thunderbolt!" "_PIKACHUUUU!_" Pikachu shot a bolt of electricity at the enemy. It struck Charmeleon. It collapsed. "Charmeleon return." This meant there were two Pokémon left; Ash's Pikachu and Megatron's Pikachu. _I can't lose this! I must beat that Pikachu! But it's so much stronger than mine…_ "Pikachu use thundershock!" Megatron's Pikachu didn't know how to use thunderbolt yet so she would have to hope thundershock worked. "_PIKACHUUUU!_" Ash's Pikachu didn't seem too bothered by the thundershock. He didn't like the fact it was from a girl Pikachu. "Pikachu use quick attack!" Ash's Pikachu ran forward. It however didn't see what happened next. "Pikachu jump!" Megatron's Pikachu jumped over the other Pikachu. "Now use quick attack!" This Pikachu then turned around and hit the back of the other one. Ash's Pikachu went flying up into the air from the shock. It didn't land very well either. Ash's Pikachu had swirls in its eyes when they looked.

"Ash's Pikachu is unable to battle. The winners are Optimus and Megatron!"

"And now that battle is over can we get moving back towards the next town. I wanna have a gym battle already!"

"Skywarp don't be so impatient!"

"Ash, do you really want to know what happened at the Haunted Tower?"

"NO! You said you wouldn't!"

"C'mon Screamer, he needs to know!"

"No he doesn't! And DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Misty got the impression that it was linked to Elita or Chromia; Starscream had turned red!

"Starscream; which girl do you like?" Misty appeared to know what was up!

"I'm not telling…"

"Me, apparently…" Elita answered. Misty had a cruel smirk across her face. Starscream got the impression it was going to be a long walk to Vermillion City…

**AN: I'm not sure if Charmeleon learns fire spin when it first evolves but for the sake of this it does. Also if you get the impression I like the pairing I'm working with you'd be right! ScreamerxElita, Why not? He's a little too nice to her in the cartoon if they're on opposite sides…**


	13. Chapter 13 A baby Pokémon

It seemed that the 'incidents' on the way to Vermillion had been forgotten when they reached the city.

"Let's all go to the gym!" Bumblebee ran on in front of the others.

"Hey! I want a gym badge too!" Skywarp also ran off.

"Are you sure they aren't brothers?" Ratchet seemed to spot too many similarities between them.

"Guys, hurry up!" Skywarp was twitching a bit from waiting near the door.

"There's no sign saying the gym is shut so there is no reason we can't all get the gym badge."

"Actually Bumblebee there is…" All of them spun around and looked.

"What's the problem Elita?"

"I can't, as you put it 'get the gym badge' if I already have one now can I?"

"You have 3 badges?"

"Yes I do; what of it?"

"I challenge you to a battle!" They didn't seem surprised at who was asking.

"What's the catch Starscream?"

"Come here; I don't want the others to hear…"

"You're asking her to do something romantic if you win aren't you?"

"I'm not answering that, Skywarp!" Elita got slightly confused. _He's a Decepticon. He can't have a crush on me, can he?_ Starscream whispered what the match's terms were.

"You'd be willing to do that?" Elita sounded surprised.

"Yes; if you do what you were asked when I win."

"Fine I accept your challenge!"

"I wanna referee!"

"Alright, Skywarp, you can referee, just this once."

"This battle will be two on two and it will be over when both Pokémon of either side can no longer battle." _And the loser's fate will be decided_ he thought to himself. "Let the battle begin!"

"Go Charmander!" Charmander looked at its master confused. _It clearly doesn't expect me to do this either!_ "Go Butterfree!" Elita's Butterfree looked at her confused too. _I hope for my sake I win this!_ "Charmander use ember!" Charmander spat fire at Butterfree, but Butterfree was ready for it. "Butterfree use gust!" Butterfree flapped its wings and blew the embers back at Charmander. However Charmander didn't seem too affected by the embers. Then it started to glow. _Charmander is going to evolve into Charmeleon; just like Optimus' did!_ Charmander in the light grew taller and when the light faded it was a darker colour too. "_Charmeleon!_" "Charmeleon use fire spin!" Charmeleon spat the vortex of fire at Butterfree; who immediately began to get scared "Butterfree use sleep powder!" Butterfree sprinkled the green powder where it could get it but none landed on Charmeleon. "Charmeleon use ember!" Embers flew from Charmeleon's mouth and hit against Butterfree. Butterfree couldn't continue this fight after that. "Butterfree return." _Which Pokémon do I use next? I know! _"Go Magikarp!" The other robots at the side seemed shocked. The only one who didn't was Optimus; he must have known something the others didn't. Starscream seemed pleased. _That Pokémon never wins any fights! What was she thinking when she caught one of those? I'm really not fussed; I'm going to win!_ "Magikarp use tackle!" Magikarp landed on its fins and propelled itself at Charmeleon; it didn't take long for it to collide. Charmeleon didn't seem hurt though. However something appeared to be wrong with Magikarp. It wasn't flopping around and it was balanced on its fins. Then Magikarp began to glow with a white light. All of the robots were shocked except Optimus and Elita.

"Kay boss, what'd you know that we didn't?" Ironhide asked Optimus

"Elita's Magikarp only needed a little bit more battling to evolve and now Starscream is in trouble!" It appeared that Starscream had realised that too! As Magikarp grew much bigger in the white light. When it emerged it looked like a giant blue sea serpent with a white tummy and white whiskers. "_Gyarados!_" said the former Magikarp. "Gyarados use bite!" Gyarados moved its mouth and bit down, right on Charmeleon's tail! It didn't like being dangled by the tail and Gyarados had sharp teeth and this biting hurt! "_Char! Char!_" Charmeleon cried out in pain. "Gyarados drop it!" Gyarados opened its mouth and Charmeleon fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Charmeleon return. Go Spearow!" Spearow didn't like its opponent. "Spearow use fury attack!" Spearow looked nervously at Gyarados, then ran forward and jabbed it with its beak. Once! Twice! Three times! Then it moved away. Gyarados didn't seem to be badly hurt. _Fury attack doesn't do much damage. We're done for…_ "Gyarados use tackle!" Gyarados didn't go easy even though Spearow was much smaller than it. Spearow got knocked up into the air. "Use peck on Gyarados' head!" Gyarados didn't like that and it opened its mouth. Elita seemed to know what it wanted to do. "Use bite on Spearow's wing!" Gyarados bit down on Spearow's wing and Spearow screeched in pain! "Drop it." Spearow fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes too.

"Spearow is unable to battle that means Elita wins!" Skywarp smirked; he knew Starscream would have to do something embarrassing!

"Elita, please don't let that thing hurt me!" However it appeared that wasn't what everyone had been expecting. Though that didn't stop them laughing at it!

"I didn't know you were that much of a wuss!" Jazz seemed to be the most amused about this. Starscream was on his knees begging Elita for Gyarados not to hurt him!

"Come on get up, while you still have some dignity left!" Starscream stood up then spoke.

"I didn't think I'd lose to a girl…"

"Two girls."

"What do you mean?"

"Gyarados is a girl!" Misty seemed amused. Misty also had to ask Elita,

"What did he ask you to do if he won?"

"He wanted me to kiss him!"

"WHAT! He was willing to risk his dignity for a kiss from you!"

"Must be true love!" Chromia didn't seem to mind pointing that out either. "All boys who care enough about a girl would do that!"

"What are you girls chattering about?" The girls then realised the others were still waiting and they were all looking at them. They turned a little red.

"Guys, I need to go to the Pokémon center to get my poor Charmeleon healed after that battle." Most of the group also decided they either wanted to pester Starscream or check to see if their Pokémon were hurt by the ghosts. This only left Optimus, Megatron, Brock, Ash and Misty, who were willing to challenge the gym or, in Ash's case go to speak with the gym leader. This smaller group now walked through the gym doors.

This group was now at the battle arena.

"Hi Ash, good to see you again!" said the gym leader.

"Good to see you too Lt. Surge!" Ash sounded happy to see this Trainer.

"I think I know who I want to battle first out of your two friends; the baby with his baby Pokémon."

"Which of us is that? You mean my brother right?" Megatron pointed at Optimus.

"No I mean you!" Surge answered.

"I'm no baby!" Megatron protested.

"We'll see. I call everyone who loses to me baby."

"This will be decided by a battle!"

"This will be a two on two battle and it will be over when both Pokémon of either side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Beedrill!" Megatron's Beedrill seemed to be ready to battle but it was unsure. "Go Voltorb!" A round Pokémon that looked like a pokéball appeared. "Beedrill use twinneedle!" Beedrill's twinneedle seemed to really hurt Voltorb! "Voltorb use thundershock!" Voltorb fired a lightning bolt at Beedrill, Beedrill didn't like being zapped. "Beedrill use poison sting" Beedrill fired poisonous spikes at Voltorb which seemed to make Voltorb weaken. Just enough to make it collapse. "Voltorb return. Go Raichu!" "Raichu?" Megatron didn't like the sound of that! the Pokémon that appeared looked to be about a foot taller than Pikachu and it was darker in colour. It also had a long tail with a lightning bolt on the end. "Raichu use thunderbolt!" "RAICHUUUUUUU!" A powerful electric charge shot through Beedrill and it collapsed with swirls in its eyes. "Beedrill return. Go Pikachu!" Pikachu looked scared when it jumped down to the battle arena. _The baby Pokémon must be Pikachu because Raichu is its evolved form._ Megatron finally understood what Surge was getting at. Just at that point Surge heard something sounding like squabbling coming from the corridor leading to the arena.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! And no I don't!"

"Are those friends of yours?"

"Unfortunately yes…" Megatron didn't seem pleased. _Can't I have a gym battle without __him__ interrupting?_ Just at that point the others walked through the door.

"If you want to stay and watch; be quiet and go to the stands. If not go away; I'm trying to have a gym battle here." The other robots did as they were told. "That mouse looks kind of like Pikachu only it's bigger than her." Thundercracker was the only one to speak.

"That is Raichu. Evolved form of Pikachu." Soundwave; it seemed was the only one who bothered to use the Pokédex.

"It's an evolved form match; this will be interesting." Starscream seemed happy that the others had finally left him alone.

"Pikachu use thundershock!" Pikachu tried its best but the shock hardly did anything to Raichu. "Raichu show them a real electric attack, use thunderbolt!" Raichu threw the powerful charge at Megatron's Pikachu. "When this cloud clears there will be a Pikachu with swirls in its eyes in the middle of this arena!" Surge sounded too confident. The smoke cleared. But Pikachu wasn't knocked out; she had her tail sticking in the ground to stop the shock! "Pikachu use growl!" Pikachu growled at Raichu and Surge laughed. "You call that an attack? Raichu use body slam!" Raichu threw its body at Pikachu. Megatron had an idea. "Pikachu use quick attack to dodge!" Pikachu obeyed. Raichu hit the ground. Raichu seemed annoyed that Pikachu dodged. It threw its body at Pikachu again. "Pikachu, quick attack to dodge!" Slam! Raichu hit the ground again. This time Raichu had swirls in its eyes.

"Raichu is unable to battle. That means the winner is Megatron!"

"I guess that means you're no baby either."

"What do you mean either Surge?" Ash was the one to answer Megatron's question though.

"Lt. Surge called me a baby with a baby Pokémon too. Except I lost my first time!"

"Here, you earned it." Surge gave Megatron the Thunder badge. It seemed he could head out to the next town now.

"Wait you have to watch the rest of us! After all we watched you!"

"Fine, in that case Starscream you're next!"

**AN: I used the first Pokémon book for reference here. It sometimes helps to be an avid reader!**


	14. Chapter 14 Can't catch this!

**AN: Between chapters 13 and 14 any who didn't have a Thunder Badge earned one.**

"The next gym is in Saffron City. So I guess that means that is where you will want to go next!" Ash seemed excited.

"Is Saffron City far from here?" Ratchet asked.

"Not really, just a short way out of the top exit in the city." Ash sounded like he knew all too well about something.

"The gym in Saffron City uses Psychic types. They are hard to beat for most kinds of Pokémon." Brock also seemed to know what was what.

"Misty, I have an idea do you think your water types would mind giving a robot a bath?" Ash had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I don't see why not…"

"Last one there is getting a bath!" Ash rushed off towards the top exit of Vermillion City.

"There must be a fountain or lake in or near Saffron City." Optimus didn't like the sound of this.

"If someone is gettin' a bath, it ain't gonna be me!" Jazz rushed off too. Misty and Brock realised if they didn't start moving it would be one of them. The others all seem to realise that they were going to get wet if they were last! This meant that they were all now running as fast as they could towards Saffron City. Which also meant none of them realised that there was a pit trap, not far from the exit to Vermillion. It didn't take long for them all to be running as a group. It also didn't take long for them to discover the pit trap and fall in it. The group hears cackling from the edges of the pit.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it Double!" Just as that was spoken, two heads peered over the side and one Pokémon also looked in.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"_Meowth!_ That's right!" After Meowth had spoken his line, a bunch of mechanical arms shot into the hole and grabbed the Pokémon that were within reach. This meant that Ash's Pikachu and Brock's Vulpix were snatched up along with the Pokémon that the robots had caught. However Team Rocket wasn't counting on one thing.

"Go Wartortle!" Four Wartortles appeared looking angry at their friends being captured.

"Go Ivysaur!" Four Ivysaurs also appeared and they didn't seem pleased that their masters were trapped in the pit.

"Go Charmeleon!" Four Charmeleons joined the others and they seemed ready to battle.

"Go Pikachu!" The others couldn't help but ponder how Pikachu wasn't grabbed by the arms, but then they saw how; Megatron had to lift her up so she could climb out.

"Wartortle use water gun!" "Charmeleon use fire spin!" "Ivysaur use vine whip!" "Pikachu use thundershock!" The fire spins hit Team Rocket first. The vines then did something clever they broke the arms holding the other Pokémon captive. Team Rocket didn't look pleased about being singed, but being drenched was worse. They then realised why the moves had happened in that order, the only one left who hadn't attacked was…

"Megatron's Pikachu!" Team Rocket looked really worried, after all they were soaking wet from the water guns. And she knew it too. "PIKACHUUUU!" Team Rocket ended up being knocked into the air from the charge.

"Why do we never catch that twerp's Pikachu?" Jessie didn't seem pleased.

"Because you keep think of the same lame plans." James also seemed annoyed.

"It doesn't matter now because…" Meowth spoke

"It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted flying into the distance.

"Ivysaur can you help me out of here?" Ratchet didn't seem to like asking Ivysaur for help. Ivysaur however didn't seem to mind helping her master and she put a vine down into the pit for Ratchet to cling on to. Some of the others didn't seem to like being stuck in the pit and were trying to jump out! Unfortunately the pit was too tall for them. However with a little bit of help from the Ivysaurs they were all out of the pit. This meant that they were all now rushing towards the next town; none of them had forgotten that Ash said the last one there was getting a bath!

"I win!" Jazz was the first one to reach Saffron City however it didn't take long for the others who weren't far behind to catch up.

"Second!"

"Were not Screamer, I was!"

"Would you two stop bickering for five minutes?"

"Skywarp, how many times have I told you this now? DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jazz sniggered; he seemed to think about the Haunted Tower incident which also made him think… _Would Starscream jump in the water instead of Elita?_

"Hey Starscream!"

"What?"

"If Elita comes last, I dare you to jump in the water instead of her!" Jazz hoped Starscream wasn't as big of a coward as the others said.

"You're on Jazz!" Just as that happened Misty appeared.

"On for what?"

"None of your business!"

"Go Starmie and Staryu!" Misty's two star-shaped Pokémon appeared. They seemed to be more amused than normal.

"What they here for?" Jazz looked confused.

"They're going to 'bath' the loser!" Misty seemed amused _I hope it's Ash and the plan backfired!_

"You mean like Elita's Squirtle 'bathed' Ironhide at the Haunted Tower!" Jazz sniggered at the memory and so did the others.

"You guys never did tell us what happened at the Haunted Tower…" But before they could answer Misty another group appeared.

"Jazz, why'd you take off like that?" Ironhide didn't seem happy at being left behind.

"Jazz what if one of us had come last?" Bumblebee didn't seem happy either. Misty then realised something.

"Where's Elita?"

"She said something about worrying someone…" Optimus seemed amused. The others seemed more amused when Thundercracker and Skywarp pointed out who! Megatron was the next one to appear and he looked slightly worried when he saw a large group…

"Where's Elita?" He couldn't fail to notice however the absence of a pink robot!

"Soundwave and Shockwave aren't here yet either." Chromia seemed amused; Starscream was starting to get nervous!

"Why did you run off without me?" Shockwave seemed ticked off he was left behind too. _Oh no! Elita better not come last; I don't want a bath! __Especially__ not from those two starfish things._ Starscream was lucky that the next robot that appeared was Elita.

"Why did you take so long?" Starscream actually sounded concerned for once!

"Someone told me you would take the bath for me if I was last, is that true?" Starscream couldn't answer that! Luckily he didn't have to; at that point Soundwave appeared.

"What happened this time?" Soundwave could tell something was up; Starscream looked flustered!

"I dared him to jump in the way of the water if Elita came last, and he agreed!" Jazz sniggered; Starscream had turned red.

"Starmie, Staryu use water gun!" The others stood out of the way and Soundwave got completely soaked by the water guns. He did not look pleased.

"Rules are rules; you lost so you got a bath!" Ash seemed amused.

"I'm now wishing that I had dawdled on purpose so I came last!" Elita couldn't help sniggering at the thought.

"Now that you guys have all finished messing around, let's go to the gym!"

"Why are all the gyms closed?" Skywarp seemed agitated. Another town, another note on the door.

**I'm at the Haunted Tower.**

**Be back in a few days.**

**Sabrina**

"Luckily for you guys there is a gym in the next town!" Ash seemed too excited.

"And the gym has an easier type to beat; the grass type!" Brock seemed to know again! They all decided there was nothing to be achieved by hanging around in Saffron City so the set out for Celadon City.


	15. Chapter 15 Tricks and Treats

**AN: You may think this is a Halloween chapter. You are unfortunately wrong. You might understand the title better if you read on…**

A couple of hours later…

"Which way is the Celadon Gym?" Skywarp seemed to be a little too eager…

"Why are you going that way? It's this way!" Starscream pointed in the opposite direction to the way Skywarp was going.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Thundercracker seemed to be annoyed at the fact the others were arguing again.

"He thinks the gym is that way!" Both were pointing in opposite directions!

"You're both wrong; its right there!" Ash then pointed and the others seemed annoyed that they didn't notice the oversized sign with Celadon Pokémon Gym written on it. It didn't take long for them all to walk up to the gym and through the door.

"I am Erika, who will challenge me first?" A strong looking girl stepped up to one side of the arena.

"I shall!" Chromia seemed to be confident.

"This shall be a two on two battle and it will be over when both Pokémon on either side can no longer battle. Choose your first Pokémon!"

"Go Oddish!" Chromia's little plant like Pokémon appeared. "Go Victreebell!" Erika sent a Pokémon that looked like a huge Venus flytrap.

"The first round will be Oddish vs. Victreebell! Let the battle begin!"

"Oddish use poison powder!" Purple dust began to surround Oddish and some of it landed on Victreebell; unfortunately it didn't seem to affect Victreebell. "Victreebell use vine whip!" Vines lashed against Oddish. Oddish didn't look too hurt. "Oddish try using absorb!" it didn't do much damage to Victreebell. "Victreebell use solarbeam!" Energy began to collect in Victreebell's mouth. Chromia wondered _is that it? Does it do anything?_ "Oddish use razor leaf!" Sharp edged leaves flew at Victreebell, it didn't like the leaves but it didn't do much damage. "Now Victreebell!" A huge blast shot out of Victreebell's mouth and it flew straight into Oddish. Oddish had swirls in its eyes. "Oddish return. Go Charmeleon!" Chromia's fiery Pokémon appeared. "Charmeleon use fire spin!" Fire began to circle around Victreebell and it didn't like it! "Victreebell use sleep powder!" Green powder floated around the arena but the fire got rid of any that flew near Charmeleon. "Charmeleon use ember!" Fire flew at Victreebell and hurt it. "Victreebell use solarbeam!" Energy began to charge. "Charmeleon use ember!" More embers hit Victreebell and the charge faded. Victreebell had swirls where its eyes should be. "Victreebell return. Go Tangela!" A Pokémon that looked like a ball of vines with eyes appeared. "Tangela use slam!" a vine on Tangela's body shot out and lashed against Charmeleon. It didn't seem too badly hurt. "Charmeleon use ember!" fire hit against Tangela and it wriggled its vines; as if trying to get rid of it. Tangela didn't get rid of the fire after the attack. It had a burn! "Tangela use poison powder!" Purple spores fluttered down onto Charmeleon; it didn't look so good… Charmeleon cried out from the pain the poison was causing. "Charmeleon use fire spin!" fire swirled around Tangela and it fainted from the force of the attack.

"Tangela is unable to battle; the winner is Chromia!"

Meanwhile in Celadon forest…

Optimus and Soundwave were looking around for something or some Pokémon.

_Why is it whenever I am looking for a Pokémon it doesn't show up and when I eventually find one then I find dozens more!_ Optimus was trying to look for a new Pokémon. As usual when looking for one he could spot lots of Pokémon he wasn't looking for and not many of the one he was looking for. _At last! There's one!_ A small pink Pokémon with a sharp horn in the middle of its head. "Go Charmeleon!" The red lizard seemed eager to help its master. "Use fire spin on Nidoran!" Fire swirled around Nidoran and he didn't seem pleased. The Nidoran rushed forward and then kicked Charmeleon with one of its back legs. Then it kicked Charmeleon again. _Double kick, this one is strong!_ "Charmeleon use ember!" fire flew at Nidoran and it looked a bit weak from the fire. "Go pokéball!" The ball flew for Nidoran and it hit it just above the horn on its head. Nidoran disappeared inside the ball and it began to shake. Once. Twice. Three times and CLICK! _This Pokémon will prove helpful. Its type is less common and there isn't much that can beat it!_ Not far from there Soundwave had found a Pokémon. A small yellow cat like one that appeared to be asleep. "Go Ivysaur." "Ivysaur use sleep powder." Green spores fell onto the cat and it would definitely be asleep now. "Ivysaur use vine whip." The vines lashed the Abra and it still remained asleep! "Go pokéball." The ball bounced against Abra's head and it vanished inside the ball. It swung once, twice, three times and CLICK! _This Pokémon is level 15. It is on the verge of evolution. I will have to evolve it as soon as possible._ At this point the two met up and walked on towards Celadon City.

It didn't take long to reach the gym. The two could hear shouting coming from inside the gym. Very high pitched and screechy shouting. This only made them move quicker towards the gym to find out what was annoying Starscream. They wandered in to the gym to find Starscream pinned down by two robots. It didn't surprise either of them that no one was helping him either. Optimus immediately recognised who was causing Starscream to screech. A pair of robots that looked similar.

"Sideswipe." The red robot then looked at his leader.

"Sunstreaker." The yellow robot looked at the leader.

"Why are you bothering Starscream?"

"Boss it's fun to annoy Screamer." Sideswipe then twisted Starscream's arm a little.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"You are in no position to argue." Sunstreaker copied his twin.

"Hey! That hurts! Stop it!"

"Let him go you two, funs over."

"On the contrary, he needs to be taught a lesson." Optimus looked over and realised what was going to happen. Megatron's Pikachu wasn't far from where Starscream was pinned down. And she seemed to be in a good mood. Megatron was standing over near the stands out of the way of any shock she might throw.

"Pikachu…"

"No! Please not that!" If Starscream wasn't pinned on the ground he would be on his knees begging right now.

"…use thundershock!" "PIKA…" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker let go of Starscream "…CHUUUU!" He didn't however have time to dodge the shock. He screeched with the hit from the thundershock.

"That was not fair. You two had me pinned down."

"And I took advantage of that fact Starscream. Don't let your guard down!" Megatron seemed amused.

"YOU TWO! Why did you have to attack me?"

"Because we hoped you and your two friends would come to this planet. So we could perfect our Jet Judo!" O_h no! Out of all the robots that could have come to this planet and __these__ two had be here!_ Starscream seemed annoyed. So did Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"Who are these two?" Ash pointed at the two new robots.

"They may be mischievous but they are perfectly capable of answering themselves." Optimus seemed amused.

"I am Sideswipe." The red twin answered.

"And I'm Sunstreaker." The yellow twin answered.

"And we are going to have lots of fun annoying those jets!" The both answered together.

"No you're not!" "We'll have something to say about that!" "You aren't going to get me!" The jets seemed less then pleased about having targets put on their backs.

"In case yous guys was wondering, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were very good pranksters back in the day." Jazz seemed to think of them as competition.

"I believe there are only two of us that don't have a Rainbow Badge yet!" Bumblebee then pointed at Optimus and Soundwave.

"I think that Mr Monotone should battle first!" Jazz still got a reaction of annoyance from Soundwave.

**AN: Thanks to RedGyarados3 for suggesting that Optimus catches a Nidoran (male) and Soundwave catches an Abra. Also I'm being very mean to Starscream aren't I?**

**Starscream: Yes you are; can you be nicer to me please?**

**Not on your life! *Shows Starscream what happens in the next chapter***

**Starscream: NO! Don't make that happen! Please!**


	16. Chapter 16 The twins and Pranks

**AN: Text written like ::this:: is com speak (internal communications). **

The group was now heading towards Fuchsia City and Ash then thought _This way has got to be the longer way of getting to Fuchsia City, but I suppose that it does have its benefits._

"Hey twins…" Ash sounded like he was going to question them.

"What is it?" Sunstreaker was the one to answer

"Why do you guys like playing pranks so much?"

"Because 1." Sideswipe was the first to answer "Starscream totally overreacts when we get him." Sunstreaker then gave the point "And 2." "Their responses are always funny!" "Allow me to demonstrate!" Sideswipe threw a pokéball into the air and a ball shaped Pokémon appeared. "See that blue target?" Sideswipe asked Voltorb. It looked at the blue shape. Ash then realised who it was! "Use thunder wave on it!" Sideswipe sniggered. Voltorb let loose a small charge of electricity which hit the desired target.

"Hey! I'm not a lightning rod! Tell that thing to leave me alone!" Thundercracker did not look pleased at being shocked. Sparks of electricity then jumped out of Thundercracker's body.

"Ever wondered why they called him Thundercracker?" Skywarp seemed to be amused.

"I guess I did…" Misty wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was going.

"The same sort of accident happened when we were younger. He's been called Thundercracker ever since!"

"This wasn't an accident! That ball shocked me on purpose!" Thundercracker pointed to where Voltorb was but everyone sniggered. There was nothing there; Sideswipe had told his Pokémon to return. Sparks jumped out of his body again.

"I did that for a few hours the last time this happened!" The others knew not to stand too close lest they want to be shocked too!

"We also have a skill you would have heard us mention before the last two gym battles." Sideswipe was grinning evilly at his twin.

::Should we get him?:: Sideswipe

::Don't see why not if you mean Starscream… We should ask Jazz if there is anything we can use against him:: Sunstreaker

"Jazz, any weaknesses that aren't physical; for Starscream?" Sideswipe asked Jazz

"He does have one; Elita."

"Starscream likes Elita!" Sideswipe had to be careful to keep his voice down.

"Ash, stand back! This could be trouble!" Sunstreaker seemed amused.

"JET JUDO!" Both shouted and jumped aiming for Starscream's wings.

"Get off!" Starscream started to wriggle to try and get them off his back. Wrong move. They then triggered their jet packs on their backs to bring him up into the air.

"Listen here, Screamer you are going to do exactly as we tell you or we will drop you." Sideswipe was the one to say this.

"Maybe we should drop him; he'll live up to his nickname!" Sunstreaker loosened his grip slightly.

"What do I have to do?" Starscream sounded nervous

"You have to shout out who your love is and tell them how you feel!"

"NO WAY!" The others heard that from the ground. Ash sniggered even though he didn't know what the twins were planning. _What're those twins up to now?_ Optimus didn't seem to like whatever the twins were planning.

"Alright, Screamer clearly doesn't mind being dropped onto the ground down there." Sideswipe loosened his grip a little.

"But it looks kinda hard and you wouldn't want to hurt him would you…? Sunstreaker loosened his grip too.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT!" The others on the ground heard this too. _Do what?_ They wondered. Ash still had a feeling that this was going to be amusing for the watchers but definitely not for Starscream!

The others realised what was going to happen and went quiet.

"Elita!" The others then realised exactly what was going to happen and had to try their best not to laugh. Yet.

"Go on." Sideswipe tapped his fingers against the wing.

"Say it!" Sunstreaker copied his twin.

"I love you!" Starscream couldn't help but wonder why it was still quiet on the ground. _Why haven't I heard anything yet?_

:: Really?:: Elita actually didn't believe it

:: I just shouted it out for you. What more do you want?:: Starscream seemed annoyed.

:: I did hear that seekers were sentimental but I didn't think that meant you…:: Starscream could then sense that he was being dragged downward towards the ground.

"I told you that you had a crush on Elita!" Skywarp seemed triumphant. _That was humiliating! I hope that the others will let me forget this…_ Starscream got the impression that wasn't going to happen.

"It appears that even Decepticons have hearts…" Misty seemed to like this idea. She would have to bother both Starscream and Elita to try and get them together.

"Elita; didn't know you were as popular as that! Do you feel the same way?" Chromia seemed to be annoying Elita.

"No…" Was what was spoken but she seemed to portray a different answer.

"Chromia, I think that's a yes!" Misty seemed to like this idea even more now! Elita was blushing. This meant that whatever she said meant the opposite.

"Why do girls always hold us up?" Shockwave then said loud enough for them to hear. The others were all standing looking at them again, all of them were still standing away from Thundercracker; they didn't want to be zapped! The girls decided that there was nothing to be achieved by standing around so they started to wander along. For a while on their way down towards Fuchsia City the more mature boys could be heard shouting 'Starscream loves Elita!' and turning his head deep red!

A short while later…

"Ash, you know we haven't bothered Skywarp yet…" Sideswipe had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Why do you guys insist on picking on the jets?" Ash couldn't help wondering.

"Because the jets react better than the others." Sunstreaker answered.

"I think Skywarp's punishment should be from the girls…" Sideswipe spoke first

"That's cruel, we need an incentive…" Sunstreaker then answered

"Do you remember when we both liked the same girl…"

"Where is this conversation going?"

"Well we both showed her that we did by kissing her on the cheek!"

"Oh! I get it! At the same time!"

"She seemed to like it. And I bet if Elita and Chromia agreed Skywarp would too!"

"Right but we'd better ask them."

"AND their grouchy boyfriends!" Sideswipe seemed amused.

:: Elita you couldn't help us with a prank could you?::

:: It depends on what the prank is::

:: If you and Chromia lose you'll have to kiss Skywarp…::

:: I'll do it! Wait and if we win…::

:: Punish him as you see fit::

:: This will be amusing! Oh be sure to ask Optimus first!:: Sideswipe seemed pleased; he'd figured that she'd agree but it was better to be sure. She would also pass this on to Chromia. He also figured that Optimus would clarify the idea with Ironhide but he would need to be asked first.

:: Optimus, if Elita helps us with our prank would you be bothered::

:: It depends what this help is…::

:: Humiliating Skywarp::

:: I don't see any reason why he should need to be but…::

"Boss just gave the o.k.! That means we just have to set up Skywarp." Sideswipe seemed to be slightly nervous and hoping that Skywarp would lose; girls are very good at finding ways of bothering boys. Sunstreaker decided to start with the idea.

"Sideswipe, do you remember back in the days when we were younger, and girls used to do that trick…" The girls must have realised that was a cue.

"Like this?" Elita and Chromia spoke together before gently kissing the sides of Ironhide's head. The others couldn't help feeling jealous!

"Skywarp how about a battle, if you win we'll do that to you…" Elita seemed to be tempting him.

"Which of you two do I have to beat?" Skywarp couldn't help being curious.

"Both of us of course! If you win it will be so worth it!" Chromia seemed to be doing the same.

"What if I lose?"

"You'll have to find out if it happens!"

"Alright! I accept!" :: I had a feeling he would say that:: Elita sent

:: So did I so we'd better win!::

"I will referee!" Sideswipe was the one to volunteer. _Things just got interesting!_

"This will be a two on two battle and there will be no substitutions. This battle will be over when both Pokémon on either side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

Skywarp sent out his Pokémon first "Go Wartortle and Pidgeotto!" Skywarp seemed happy with his choices. Elita then chose her Pokémon. "Go Gyarados!" The blue sea serpent may have looked scary but it could easily be gentle with its foes when commanded. Chromia sent out her Pokémon next "Go Oddish!" The little plant jumped out of the ball and seemed ready to fight. "Wartortle use water gun! Pidgeotto use gust!" A blast of water shot at Oddish but it didn't seem to hurt it. The gust of wind hit off Gyarados and again it didn't seem to cause much damage. "Gyarados use bite!" Gyarados seemed to know which Pokémon to hit; Pidgeotto! Pidgeotto was trapped in the jaws of Gyarados and was struggling to get out. "Oddish use acid!" Oddish flung gunk at the trapped Pidgeotto. It didn't like that; squirmed in pain with the poison. It lingered even after the gunk faded. _Pidgeotto is poisoned!_ Skywarp knew that was going to make the battle harder. "Pidgeotto use gust on Oddish!" This time the wind whirled at Oddish and knocked it up into the air. Oddish recovered but it was badly hurt. "Oddish use absorb!" Oddish drained energy off Wartortle. Wartortle didn't seem to have much health left. "Wartortle use tackle!" Wartortle aimed for Oddish and knocked it into the air again. Oddish seemed to have not much health left. "Gyarados use tackle on Pidgeotto!" The tackle knocked Pidgeotto up into the air. When it crashed into the ground it had swirls in its eyes. "Pidgeotto return. Wartortle use tackle!" Wartortle again aimed at Oddish and knocked it up into the air. Oddish landed and it had swirls where its eyes should be. "Oddish return." ::Elita, you better win this!:: ::I'll try Chromia; I'm not sure that Gyarados can lose to Wartortle.:: "Gyarados use bite!" Gyarados bit Wartortle's tail and raised its head up into the air. Wartortle was squirming around to try and escape the attack. Skywarp recognised this _Didn't Elita use the same strategy to beat Starscream's Charmeleon?_ "Wartortle use water gun into Gyarados' mouth!" Wartortle spat the water upwards and the shock of it made Gyarados drop it. Wartortle dropped to the ground. It had swirls in its eyes.

"Wartortle is unable to battle! That means the winners are Elita and Chromia!" They shared an evil look. They wandered up towards Skywarp and grabbed one of his arms each. He looked nervous. _Are they going to do this anyway?_ The others seemed amused. The amusement disappeared when they saw what happened. The girls drove their legs upwards into Skywarp. A rather loud feminine screech erupted from Skywarp. The others realised what happened and winced. :: Remind me not to get on their nerves:: Shockwave

:: Too right, I'm almost glad those Twins Jet Judoed me now!::

:: You twins are behind this aren't you! It must be great not being a target! That hurt!:: Skywarp was still clutching his lower area.

:: We didn't know they were going to do that!:: Sideswipe

Misty was the only one that found amusement in this.

"Girls I didn't know you could be so cruel!"

"Those boys will know not to tempt us now!" Chromia seemed most amused by this.

"I hope we didn't hurt him too much…" Elita was the only one who seemed to be worried.

"Don't worry about Elita, he won't be feeling sore for long…" Chromia didn't seem to be fussed.

The girls didn't seem to notice that the others had started to trek towards the next town again.

"Hey, Ash Wait for us!" Misty and the other girls noticed finally that the others had moved on and they were now running to try and catch up.

**AN: For the sake of the fact I'm not good at writing romantic stuff, I'll have to keep it a minimum. Also for the sake of the male readers I'll do this too. Also poor Skywarp!**


	17. Chapter 17 Fuchsia Woods

"Where's the gym?" Bumblebee was looking around but he couldn't see any oversized signs.

"The gym isn't in town it's in the woods just out the other side…" Misty told the robots.

"No point us hanging around here. To the Fuchsia Gym." Soundwave was already heading in the direction of the other exit. The others decided that he would get lost and so they started to follow him. It didn't take long however before the group came to a fork in the road.

"We should head right at this fork!" Misty shouted at Ash

"No, we should definitely go left!" Ash shouted back

"You two quit fighting already! One group goes one way; one group goes the other." Brock tried to come to a workable solution. The Decepticons decided to head along the right fork and this meant the Autobots, with Brock took the left fork.

In the woods down the left fork…

"Are you sure this is the right way Brock?" Jazz seemed to doubt Brock's choice.

"Couldn't you just have checked the map?" Bumblebee suggested.

"We are going the right way. This fork leads to the gym; the other one leads to a sea cliff!" Brock told the others.

"They are going to get a surprise when they find that out!" Ash seemed amused and happy that he'd chose right.

"Where did the rest of you go?" Brock looked and noticed that half of the group seemed to be missing.

Not far from there…

"Chromia what makes yuh think there'll be a fighting type for us to catch 'round here?"

"Ironhide be quiet and look!" Chromia pointed at what seemed to be two Pokémon. One was a small fuzzy white monkey and the other was a small grey muscular human shaped Pokémon. The grey one seemed to be trying to impress the monkey.

"Aw look, the little grey one is trying to make the monkey like him…"

"Be quiet Ironhide, you don't want to scare them." The monkey seemed to like the attention it was receiving. The pair then heard a noise in the bushes and looked over. It looked like another pair that seemed to want to keep quiet about their feelings. The monkey and the grey Pokémon wandered towards them. "_Mankey! Mankey!_" the monkey put her arms around the grey Pokémon. "_Machop! Machop!_" He then put his arms around the Mankey.

:: Do you think they are saying 'I love you' and 'I love you too'?::

:: Probably, don't they remind you of someone, Ironhide?::

:: Should they?::

:: Me and you when we first met! We used to meet each other in secret too!::

"Do you two want to come with us?" Chromia asked the Mankey and the Machop. Mankey nodded her head and then looked sternly at Machop. It then nodded its head too. Chromia tapped a pokéball against Mankey's head and Ironhide tapped a pokéball against Machop's head. The balls flashed once, twice, three times and CLICK!

:: Something else I've realised, we're alone…::

:: And whenever we seem to think that the twins pop up out of somewhere to wolf whistle at us!::

"Come on! What harm could it do…" Chromia leaned in and kissed Ironhide. The pair of them seemed confused as to why the twins didn't appear to bother them. But it didn't take long for the pair to wander off to try and find the others.

Meanwhile…

_Why do I always find the prickly bushes when I walk through these woods and end up getting hurt?_ Ratchet seemed to dislike the bushes that for some reason he kept finding and having to get through. He had no clue why all these bushes were covered in thorns nor why the Pokémon he was looking for was being tricky to find. Then he found a small Pokémon that looked like a crab with a pair of mushrooms on its head. _A Paras!_ _I hope it doesn't run away…_ Ratchet moved forward gently into the clearing so as not to frighten the small Pokémon. Paras didn't flee; it seemed to want to fight! "Go Clefairy!" The little pink Pokémon appeared and looked at Ratchet as if to say 'I'm supposed to fight this thing?' "You can help Clefairy, use sing!" Clefairy started to sing a lullaby. Paras' eyes looked droopy and it fell asleep. "Clefairy use pound!" Clefairy hit Paras but it was careful not to hit too hard; it didn't want to make it faint or wake up. "Go pokéball!" Ratchet threw a pokéball to catch Paras in. It bounced off Paras' head and it disappeared inside. The ball swung once, twice, three times and CLICK! Ratchet wandered over and picked up his latest Pokémon and Clefairy and began to look for the others. At the same time as this the twins were wandering around looking rather lost.

"Bro I think we're lost!" Sideswipe looked around.

"I can't see the others either…" Sunstreaker looked around too.

:: I hope Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp don't find us. They'll want revenge!:: Sideswipe

:: There's no jets but there do appear to be some sort of bird over there:: Sunstreaker pointed at the two bird shapes. The two of them rushed to go and see what they were. The twins found a pair of birds with two heads. "_Doduo!_" The birds spoke in unison. _Doduo may be the twin bird Pokémon but these must be real twin birds!_ Sideswipe thought to himself.

"Go Voltorb!" Sideswipe's Voltorb seemed ready to fight "Use thundershock!" A small lightning bolt hit the two Doduo and they fell down.

"Bro, we have got to catch these! Go pokéball!" Sideswipe threw a pokéball at one of the Doduo. Sunstreaker copied his twin and aimed at the other one. Both Doduo disappeared inside the pokéballs at the same time. The balls swung once, twice, three times and CLICK! The twins went and collected their twin birds and went off to find the others.

"Misty, are you sure we are going the right way?" Skywarp was getting agitated.

"We've still not found the gym, Misty…" Shockwave didn't seem pleased either.

"Brock must have gone the right way! He has the map!" _Why did he let me get lost with these guys!_ Misty thought the last bit to herself. _But if I'm with the Decepticons then I can bug Starscream about Elita…_ She looked around to see if she could begin her plan only to discover that…

"Where's Starscream and Megatron?" The others looked around to find that their leader and his second had disappeared.

_Why do these bushes have thorns?_ Starscream didn't seem to like the bushes either. He then spotted what he was looking for; a small purple ball of fluff with red eyes. "_Venonat!_" _I'm going to catch you!_ "Go Fearow!" A large bird with a strong beak appeared. "Fearow use wing attack!" Fearow attacked the Venonat with its wings. Venonat seemed hurt but able to battle. It then fired a rainbow coloured beam from its eyes. This beam seemed to damage Fearow a bit. _Venonat can use psybeam! Interesting…_ "Fearow use peck!" Fearow jabbed Venonat with its sharp beak. Venonat seemed badly hurt. "Go pokéball!" The ball bounced against Venonat and it disappeared inside. The ball then swung once. Twice. Three times and CLICK! Starscream collected his new Pokémon then went to look for the others.

_I need a new Pokémon! Beedrill is very helpful and so is Pikachu but they can't keep winning all my battles for me…_ Megatron then spotted a Pokémon that looked a bit like a human made out of plants with a bell shaped flower for a head. "_Bellsprout!_" Megatron thought a grass type would prove helpful. "Go Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped down next to the Bellsprout. It seemed surprised. It moved its arms and then lashed them across Pikachu. "Pikachu use thundershock!" The electricity shocked the Bellsprout but it didn't seem too bothered by it. Bellsprout then wriggled its arms and wrapped them around Pikachu and began squeezing. "Pikachu use thundershock again!" The shock made Bellsprout drop Pikachu which then gave her a chance. "Pikachu use quick attack!" Pikachu dashed forward and knocked Bellsprout into the air when it landed it wobbled a little. "Go pokéball!" The Bellsprout disappeared into the pokéball and it began to swing. Once. Twice. Three times and CLICK! Megatron picked up the pokéball and then placed Pikachu on his shoulder. "Where do you think the others could have got to Pikachu?" "_Pika! Pika!_" Pikachu pointed; it had spotted a pair of wings. Megatron began following this towards where the others were.

"So this is the Fuchsia gym!" Bumblebee seemed surprised.

"When I first saw it I thought that it was a mansion!" Ash sniggered remembering.

"I guess that means we can set a trap here for our friends!" Jazz sniggered. "Would you twins mind helping me with this?"

"No way Jazz! Let's do this thing!"

"Well while you're 'doing this thing' Sideswipe, we're going to challenge the gym." Optimus said to them but he figured they weren't listening; they were too busy preparing the trap.

**AN: If you want to find out what the trap is you'll have to wait until next chapter! When the 'friends' find it and trigger it!**


	18. Chapter 18 Ninjas and Saboteurs

**AN: The 'Saboteurs' bit refers to Jazz for reference.**

"Why did we have to choose the wrong way? That's the last time I take advice on which way to go from a girl!"

"Everyone makes mistakes Starscream; yours was letting those twins get hold of you…" Misty tried not to completely tick him off. All of them were so busy discussing the usefulness of girls and maps that they don't notice the colour of the ground changing slightly. The reason for that became apparent. The group stood on a soft patch of 'earth' that hid a pit trap underneath it. They didn't like pit traps.

"I hope that no one is going to steal our Pokémon like last time!" Shockwave seemed worried. Then they heard a voice.

"Prepare for trouble!" It sounded a little too feminine

"Make it double!"

"You guys I don't think that's Team Rocket. They would have grabbed my Pikachu then said their motto." Megatron knew that voice wasn't Jessie; it sounded funny.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!" The robots heard that last voice and knew it wasn't Team Rocket; that voice sounded like…

"JAZZ!" All of the Decepticons didn't seem pleased when they heard his voice. They heard laughing from outside the pit. They got the impression however that it wasn't just Jazz. They also then noticed that this pit wasn't that big they could climb out of it. They began reaching up to get out of the pit. This only left Misty.

"Starscream give me a hand out of here, would you?"

"No, I've got punishment to hand out…"

"It would be a different matter if Elita was asking you wouldn't it?"

"I'm not answering that!" Starscream inadvertently did, he turned red!

"Well since this idiot won't get me out of here, will one of you get me out please?" Misty was getting annoyed.

:: Due to the way that Elita and Chromia showed what happens when girls get annoyed don't you think one of us should help her?:: Thundercracker

:: I will.::

Soundwave reached down so Misty could get out of the pit.

"What was the meaning of this, Jazz!"

"Misty! I didn't mean for you to end up in the pit! Sorry 'bout that."

"I should have known you twins were behind this!" Starscream seemed annoyed.

"Of course we were! You didn't expect the girls to play a trick like this did you?" Sideswipe seemed amused.

"I wouldn't put it past them to play a trick on us, but not one like that…"

"Anyway aren't you going to challenge the gym?" Jazz seemed too eager for the others to go first.

"This looks more like a mansion than a gym." Soundwave commented.

"Let's hope that this place isn't an a-maze-ing mansion!" The others groaned.

"Was that supposed to be funny Skywarp? Because I don't think it was!" Starscream seemed amused.

"Let's go in, it's not going to help us win the gym badge if we stand around out here." Shockwave headed towards the door. The others followed.

"Which way are we supposed to go?" Shockwave looked confused. All of them could only see one path towards the gym challenge; straight down the corridor.

"You'd probably go that way." Misty pointed while resting on the wall nearby. The rest of the group started to wander onwards, but then one of them noticed.

"Where's Misty?" Thundercracker was the only one to notice that Misty wasn't following them anymore.

"Since a jet was the first to notice all three of you can stay here and look for Misty."

"Megatron, that is hardly fair!" Starscream seemed to be the only jet to voice a dislike of this.

"It won't hurt to wait for a little while here." Thundercracker seemed to be remaining calm.

The other three wandered onward up the corridor.

"There has to be a trick wall around here somewhere…" Skywarp tried leaning on the wall to the left of the door and promptly ended up falling straight through it!

"There you are Misty!"

"Don't tell me you fell through here too. I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

"Misty how do you think Skywarp passed any test we got?" Starscream pointed at himself.

"One of us gave him the answers!" Thundercracker seemed amused by this memory.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!"

"Skywarp, you're the one that just fell through the wall!"

"Fine Screamer if you're so smart you can walk in front!" Misty got back up and began to walk behind the others. They saw what appeared to be a plain and simple corridor. It didn't take long for them to realise that it wasn't. Starscream happened to be leading the group and thus was the first to walk straight into a glass wall, closely followed by the others, with Misty behind the others.

"You guys, please move! That hurts!" Starscream didn't like being squished against the glass wall. The others moved. Misty seemed to be a bit flustered.

"Alright, looks like we can't go that way. Back the way we came." Starscream began walking back in the other direction only to walk straight into another glass wall!

"How can there be another glass wall there; we just walked that way!"

"I hope that this isn't a Team Rocket base…"Misty pointed out.

"Or another prank by those twins!" Thundercracker got annoyed.

"We should try both sides of this corridor; one of them has got to be able to turn." Starscream immediately began to pound the wall on the right. Thundercracker then began to hit the wall on the left. The wall on the right didn't take long to fall down and Starscream didn't notice and thus ended up falling down with it! The others looked around and pondered where he had gone.

"Hey guys! Help me back up! This wall has a cliff on the other side! I'm trying not fall into this river down here either!" Starscream shouted at them.

:: Sometimes I wonder why we listen to him…:: Skywarp

:: Because he is stronger than we are and we don't stand a chance, not even if we work together…:: Thundercracker

The pair of them reached down for their slightly spooked team mate and pulled him back up.

"The only way is through this door. Misty would you like to test this door?"

"Not particularly…" However Misty got the impression that if she didn't the others would push her through the wall anyway. She turned the wall around and walked through. The jets on the other side then heard a scream from the other side of the wall and pushed the wall around, only to find that Misty had disappeared. Thundercracker had an idea as to where Misty was and pushed the wall around again to find Misty stuck on the other side of the wall.

"You can't just fling throwing stars around! You might hurt somebody!" Misty was stuck to the wall with throwing stars. Thundercracker helped her get down from the wall and then looked to the direction that the throwing stars came from. There was a man in a blue ninja suit standing there.

"I am Koga! I am the gym leader at the Fuchsia gym! Which of you four will challenge me first?" said the man in the blue suit.

"I shall challenge you! Starscream stepped forward confidently.

"You all must challenge me to escape this ninja training gym. Except from you of course Misty."

"Why doesn't Misty have to challenge you?" Skywarp asked.

"Because she herself is a gym leader!" Koga answered in voice as if to say 'you should have known that!'

"Let us get on with this battle!" said the arena helper.

"This battle will be a two on two battle and it will be over when both Pokémon of either side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Muk!" A big purple pile of sludge appeared. _Yuck! That thing is gross! Keep it away from me!_ "Go Charmeleon!" The Charmeleon seemed to be as grossed out by the Muk as its master! "Muk use sludge attack!" Muk threw poisonous gunk at Charmeleon. Charmeleon didn't like having the gloop over it. "Charmeleon use rage!" Charmeleon screeched angrily at Muk and then scratched at it. "Muk use pound!" Muk hit Charmeleon with its purple fist. Charmeleon didn't seem too badly hurt. "Charmeleon use rage again!" Charmeleon scratched at Muk again it looked like it did more damage this time. "Muk use disable!" Muk glared at Charmeleon. Charmeleon didn't like the idea of using rage again. "Charmeleon use ember!" The fire flew at Muk and it swatted at it. Muk stopped swatting at it after a while. It had fainted! "Muk return. Go Venomoth!" A Pokémon that looked like a large purple moth appeared. _That sounds like the Pokémon I've just caught! It must be the evolved form!_ "Venomoth use stun spore!" Yellow spores floated down onto Charmeleon. Charmeleon couldn't move! "Charmeleon use ember!" Charmeleon tried to spit fire but the paralysis made it impossible for it to use its moves. "Venomoth use psybeam!" A rainbow coloured beam hit off Charmeleon and knocked it out. "Charmeleon return." _Which Pokémon should I use? I could use Venonat but its evolved form would be tough to beat. Which only leaves one choice…_ "Go Fearow!" The bird seemed to like its opponent. "Fearow use wing attack!" Fearow's wings hit against Venomoth. Venomoth seemed hurt. "Venomoth use poison powder!" Purple powder rained down from the sky onto Fearow. Fearow shivered with being poisoned. "Fearow use fury attack." Fearow flew towards Venomoth and then pecked it. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Venomoth didn't like that! "Venomoth use tackle!" Venomoth knocked Fearow down with the tackle. Fearow then fluttered back up into the air. "Fearow use peck!" Fearow pecked the top of Venomoth's head and then Venomoth collapsed.

"Venomoth is unable to battle. This means the winner is Starscream!" the announcer said.

"It appears you are a worthy adversary. For your victory you have earned this." Koga pushed a badge into Starscream's palm.

"Starscream just got the soul badge!" Misty seemed to be pleased. _The soul badge looks like a heart with a line down the middle, now would be a good time…_

"That badge looks sorta like a heart shape. I wonder who you'd give your heart to…" Misty had a wishful look in her eyes. She already knew the answer; Elita!

"Why are you even asking me this? Which of you two wants to battle next?"

"Don't you change the subject! You and Elita make a cute couple!" Starscream turned red at that mention!

"Now that you mention it Misty…"

"Shut up Skywarp!"

"That's because she's right!" Thundercracker got the impression that he wouldn't be battling anytime soon; he'd have to stop this fight!

**AN: It occurred to me that Fearow couldn't learn wing attack, but it seems like a move that Fearow should know so this one does!**


	19. Chapter 19 To Lavender Bridge

"I can't believe I won that match; it was so hard!" Skywarp was complaining; his Wartortle only just managed to knock out Venomoth before collapsing itself.

:: How are we going to make Skywarp feel better?:: Starscream

:: He's got to catch something new sooner or later; we could go Pokémon hunting with him…:: Thundercracker

"Skywarp, would you like to come Pokémon hunting with us?" Starscream seemed to like Thundercracker's idea.

"You guys are going to look for Pokémon! Of course I'll go with you!" Shortly after Skywarp said that they were all wandering through the long grass looking for Pokémon. Skywarp then spotted a small mouse like Pokémon with skin that looked a little like bricks.

"Skywarp you can catch that one!"

"Go Wartortle!" Skywarp seemed to listen to his friend's advice. Wartortle looked eager. "Wartortle use water gun!" A blast of water flew at the mouse. The mouse jumped out of the way and growled. "_Sandshrew!_" Sandshrew then ran at Wartortle. It knocked Wartortle into the air. "Wartortle use bubble!" Bubbles hit off Sandshrew's head. It didn't like that! Sandshrew then knocked sand at Wartortle. _That must be sand attack!_ "Wartortle use water gun!" This time the water hit the target. Sandshrew looked weak. "Go pokéball!" The ball hit off of Sandshrew's head and the Pokémon disappeared inside. The ball swung once, twice, three times and CLICK!

"Yay! I caught a Sandshrew!" Skywarp proudly held the pokéball above his head.

:: Told you so!:: Thundercracker

:: I didn't dispute the fact:: Starscream

After Skywarp's success in catching a new Pokémon the jets decided they better catch up with the others.

"I think you should battle!"

"Bee, that ain't gonna happen!"

"Come on! What's the problem with it? You scared you'll lose?"

"No way!"

"Then what's your problem?"

"I don't want to battle right now…"

"You just don't want the humiliation of losing to Chromia again, Ironhide…" Ash sniggered

"I'll battle if you shut up 'bout that!"

"I've got a better idea, Ash. How about Ironhide battles Brock and Chromia battles Misty. The two winners then challenge each other."

"That's all well and good Jazz, but what about the losers?"

"I'm glad you asked. The losing pair will have to kiss!"

"I'm not kissing a girl!" Chromia seemed the most concerned about this. The others sniggered.

"No! The pairs are Ironhide and Chromia, Brock and Misty."

"Who goes first?" Ironhide seemed slightly reluctant.

"You and Brock."

"I have another suggestion."

"What is it Mr Monotone?" Soundwave didn't like that.

"Nickname is annoying and unnecessary. Suggestion is that Megatron and Optimus referee."

"Fine if they agree."

"I'm the strongest so I'll referee the first match." Megatron seemed far too eager.

"If he's the strongest; how come he lost both matches against you Optimus?" Ash spoke a bit too loudly.

"Ash, I have told you before; DON'T QUESTION MY STRENGTH!" Megatron seemed annoyed but motioned for the two combatants to go to the opposite edges of the arena.

"This battle will be two on two and the battle will be over when both Pokémon cannot battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Onix!" Brock's Onix seemed to want a rematch! "Go Krabby!" Ironhide called forth his Krabby; who seemed to want to fight. "Onix use slam!" Onix swung its tail and knocked Krabby up into the air. "Krabby use bubble!" Bubbles flew at Onix's head and Onix didn't seem to like that! "Onix use bind!" Onix caught Krabby when it fell downwards towards the ground. It then began to squeeze. "Krabby use vice-grip!" Krabby lifted its claw and nipped Onix's tail with it. Onix released Krabby from its clutches. "Krabby use bubble again!" More bubbles flew at Onix's head. These ones knocked Onix out. "Onix return. Go Vulpix!" Brock's little fox appeared looking ready for battle. "Vulpix use fire spin!" A flame vortex flew around Krabby. It looked scared. "Krabby use bubble to get out!" Krabby blew bubbles at the vortex but it continued to swirl around Krabby. The fire hit off it again and Krabby fainted. "Krabby return. Go Machop!" _Machop?_ The others looked a little surprised. _When did he catch that?_ Machop seemed eager for battle. "Machop use karate chop!" Machop brought its hand down onto Vulpix's back. Vulpix squeaked in pain. "Vulpix use quick attack!" Vulpix ran at Machop and knocked him into the air. "Machop use low kick when you land!" Machop landed on its feet and then wandered forward and kicked at Vulpix's legs. Vulpix landed on its tummy with swirls in its eyes.

"Vulpix is unable to battle. The winner is Ironhide!" Machop jumped up and down with happiness from winning.

"Settle down Machop!" Machop wandered off the arena to its master.

"Next match! Chromia vs. Misty! Let's go!"

"This battle will be two on two. The battle will be over when both Pokémon of either side cannot battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Staryu!" Misty's starfish appeared. Soundwave flinched a little. The memory of the 'bath' at Saffron City was still fresh in his mind. "Go Oddish!" The little plant bulb like Pokémon appeared. "Staryu use swift!" Star shaped rays flew at Oddish. They hit and Oddish fell back. "Oddish use absorb!" Energy began draining from Staryu and flowing into Oddish. "Come on, Staryu! Use tackle!" Staryu floated forward and hit against Oddish. Oddish seemed hurt. "Oddish use acid!" Oddish threw purple gunk at Staryu. Staryu jumped out of the way. "Staryu use water gun!" A spray of water shot at Oddish and knocked it out. "Oddish return. Go Mankey!" _Mankey?_ Mankey appeared and then waved at Machop on the side lines. Machop seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Aw, look at that! The sweethearts caught a pair of Pokémon who were sweethearts too!" Misty then hoped that Ironhide didn't shout at her for saying that out loud. Luckily he didn't seem to be paying attention. "Mankey use scratch!" Mankey ran forward and scratched Staryu. The hit knocked out Staryu. "Staryu return. Go Starmie!" But Misty's other starfish didn't appear. The Pokémon looked somewhat more duck shaped. "PSYDUCK! You're not Starmie!" Misty didn't seem happy to see the little duck. "Oh go on then go if you want to!"

:: She really seems annoyed about Psyduck!:: Sideswipe

:: Wonder why she doesn't like Psyduck?:: Sunstreaker

"Misty, what is your problem with Psyduck. It is a dependable Pokémon." Soundwave seemed confused.

"Not my Psyduck! Use scratch!" Tiny claws glinted on the end of Psyduck's hand and it then ran its hand down Mankey's head. Mankey shouted angrily; it didn't like being scratched! "Mankey use karate chop!" That move looked familiar. Mankey brought its hand down onto Psyduck's head. Psyduck didn't like that! It seemed annoyed. "Psyduck use confusion!" Psyduck clutched its head and its eyes began to glow an eerie shade of purple. An equally eerie purple glow surrounded Mankey, who then was lifted up into the air by the glow. The glow then vanished and Mankey crashed into the ground. It had swirls in its eyes. "Mankey is unable to battle! That means Misty wins!" Megatron seemed slightly amused; if Ironhide lost this, it would be funny!

"Optimus you shall referee this next battle!"

"They can't battle right now! I'll have to heal their Pokémon first!" Ratchet stepped in; they weren't going to push their Pokémon any harder than they had to.

"This battle will be two on two. The winner will be the one who's Pokémon defeat the opponent's other two. Let the battle begin!" Optimus didn't seem as eager as his brother.

"Go Starmie!" Starmie this time appeared. _Thank you Psyduck for not jumping out this time!_ Misty wanted to try and humiliate one of the other robots for once. "Go Machop!" The Pokémon seemed to be feeling better after being healed. "Starmie use water gun!" A stream of water hit off Machop and knocked it over. It quickly got up again. "Machop use low kick!" Machop hit Starmie and knocked it down. "Starmie get up and use tackle!" Starmie dashed forward and knocked Machop onto its back. "Machop get up and use karate chop!" Machop brought its hand down onto Starmie. Starmie still didn't give up even though it looked hurt. "Starmie use swift!" Star shaped rays hit off Machop, it didn't look like it had much health left either. "Machop use low kick!" Machop kicked Starmie and knocked it onto its back again. This time Starmie didn't flip back up onto its feet. It had fainted! "Starmie return." Misty wasn't sure what to do; Psyduck could probably beat Machop, but could it beat the next Pokémon too? She didn't seem to think so, "Go Staryu!" However it appeared that Psyduck did think it could win. It appeared instead! "PSYDUCK! Why do you always appear when I don't want you to battle?" The others seemed amused.

:: You don't think Misty can win with Psyduck do you?:: Bumblebee

:: If that Psyduck beats both of Ironhide's Pokémon, I'll…::

:: Do the night fever dance, Jazz?::

:: All right, Bee, Psyduck won't win so when it loses I'll have nothing to worry about::

"Psyduck use confusion!" Eerie purple light surrounded Machop and it got lifted up into the air and then dropped back to the ground. Machop had swirls in its eyes when it landed. "Machop return. Go Krabby!" Krabby seemed to be feeling better too, it looked ready to fight. "Krabby use bubble!" bubbles hit off Psyduck and spooked it. Psyduck began flapping around. "Psyduck settle down and use scratch!" Tiny claws again scratched the opponent. Krabby didn't seem as badly hurt by the scratch as Mankey. "Krabby use vice grip!" Krabby gripped one of Psyduck's flippers in its claw. Psyduck began to panic again. It began flapping its arms to try and get Krabby to let go. Krabby did and Psyduck ended up falling over from the momentum. Psyduck then got back up annoyed. "Psyduck use confusion!" Krabby was lifted up into the air by Psyduck's psychic powers. When Krabby hit the ground however it didn't have swirls in its eyes. "Krabby use bubble!" The bubbles that hit off Psyduck caused it to collapse. "Psyduck is unable to battle! That means the winner is Ironhide…" Optimus looked a bit nervous the others all had an evil glare in their eyes and were nudging Brock towards Misty. "They didn't forget Misty."

"Of course they didn't Brock; Jazz was the reason for this battle in the first place!"

"Better not wait too long; we'll just get more nervous…" Brock then leaned towards Misty. She must have realised what he wanted to happen. She was the one to kiss him.

"I didn't know you two liked each other in that way!" Brock and Misty looked to see who that was.

"Why did you have to show up now? Where'd you go anyway?" Misty didn't seem pleased.

"I've been looking for new Pokémon and not having much luck finding one I like…"

"Brock, do you think we need Skywarp to 'accidently' nudge our tormentor into the girl he likes?"

"That would be a good idea Misty! But would he help us?"

"Course he would! He likes to annoy Starscream as much as those twins do!" Starscream didn't like the way that they were whispering about something. He and a few others got the idea it was going to be a long walk to the next town…

**AN: So much for 'keep the romantic stuff to a minimum'…**


	20. Chapter 20 Rolling in Lavender

"Lavender Town again! You guys remember Lavender Town don't you?" Ash asked the robots.

:: Of course we do:: Soundwave

:: We had to spend the night at the Haunted Tower…:: It appeared that no one had forgotten that experience. The robots didn't like the Haunted Tower; had too many ghosts in it.

"Where did Jazz go?" Sideswipe had a good point Jazz had disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the Haunted Tower…

_I'm glad it's not dark in here! Those ghosts gave me a hard time the last time we were here!_ Jazz still seemed to remember the Gastly through his stomach incident. _With me having an experience like that I wonder why I came back here. I also remember the look on Starscream's face when the Haunter licked him! I want a friendly Gastly that will do that sort of thing for the amusement of the rest of us!_ Jazz remembered that the place they had the problem with the Gastly. The top floor room! He hoped that there wasn't going to be a Gengar pretending to be his shadow; the others would hear him screaming! Luckily there was no sign of Gengars or Haunters. In the top room there were three Gastlys sleeping. Jazz knew the only way to check if they were friendly would be to wake them up.

"Hey you!" Jazz shouted. The Gastlys all woke up two seemed nervous to see a robot and ran and hid. The third however, floated forward and licked Jazz.

"Aw you're kinda sweet, would you like to come with me?" The Gastly nodded its head then licked Jazz again. Jazz tapped a pokéball against Gastly and Gastly disappeared inside. The ball flashed once, twice, three times and CLICK! Jazz then began to walk down the stairs to find the others.

"What sort of a creature is that?" Starscream was pointing at a small pink Pokémon with big green eyes. The others looked at it. It seemed to like the attention. It then pulled a microphone out of its fur. The robots sniggered.

"What are you going to do with that?" Skywarp found this more amusing than the others. Misty whispered something to Elita. "Cover your ears, Jigglypuff's singing puts people to sleep and Ash never learns!" Misty covered her ears and Elita copied. Jigglypuff began to sing

"_Jigg! Jigg !Jiggly! Jiggly-Jigglypuff! Jiggly-Jigglypuff!_" Misty then noticed that Jigglypuff wasn't singing anymore. And she also noticed that all the robots were sleeping! Ash and Brock didn't think to cover their ears either so were asleep too! Elita then uncovered her ears and asked Jigglypuff "Would you like to travel with me little one?" Jigglypuff looked up at her and nodded its head. Jigglypuff then wandered over towards Elita. Elita tapped a pokéball against Jigglypuff's head and she disappeared inside. The ball flashed once, twice, three times and CLICK! Elita then summoned Jigglypuff.

"Jigg?"

"Jigglypuff you looked like you weren't finished, what were you going to do?" Jigglypuff answered Elita's question by producing a magic marker from its fur.

"That's cruel! That marker takes forever to wash off!" Misty seemed to be talking from experience. Jigglypuff held the marker towards Elita. Misty's eyes lit up.

"Elita, I've got an idea! You should use that marker and draw on someone very specific…" Elita knew just who Misty meant.

"What do I draw on him?"

"Do remember what he shouted out for all to hear? Try thinking about something like that!" Elita then clicked on what Misty was asking.

"I can't do that! Do you have any idea how humiliating that will be?"

"Of course; that's why you should do it!" Elita reluctantly went to draw on him. Meanwhile Jigglypuff handed another marker to Misty and she grinned evilly; she knew just who to draw on!

A short while later…

"I hope they don't realise it was us…"

"Stop worrying so much Elita! They won't know it was us! We didn't draw on some of the others either. Jazz wasn't around either; they'll blame him!"

"Girls what's happening?"

"Shhhh! You'll wake everyone else up…" Jazz seemed to get the message and quietened down.

"Ok." Jazz then spotted what had happened to the others and tried hard not to laugh.

"I like that one! Whose idea was that? I hope he doesn't find out too quickly. He's going to be so annoyed!"

"I'll have to take credit for the idea but Elita drew it."

"Didn't think you'd be the type to humiliate someone like that!"

"I'm not Jazz; it was Misty's idea. Jazz could you wake everyone up?"

"I've got a plan for that! Go Gastly!" Jazz summoned his newest Pokémon. "Gastly, go give everyone a wake up lick!" Gastly seemed to like that idea and floated over to the twins and licked them first. They seemed to be the least pleased at that!

"What I can't help wondering is why the only ones who weren't drawn on by that thing were the girls, Optimus and Jazz?" Megatron was the most annoyed; he looked more like a Pikachu!

"Misty, why didn't you warn us about that Jigglypuff?"

"Brock would you have done anything if I had?" Misty couldn't help sniggering at Brock; he had a Psyduck drawn on each of his cheeks. Misty seemed pleased with her handiwork.

"Probably not…" Brock seemed annoyed.

"And magic marker is so hard to get off!" Ash had had Pikachu styled markings on his face too.

"What do you mean it's hard to get off?" Starscream seemed the most annoyed when Ash said that.

"You're lucky; they didn't draw on your face either!" Thundercracker had cat's whiskers drawn on his face.

"But they did draw on him! It's on his back!" Jazz sniggered remembering what it was.

"I'm not going to the next town yet, I've got Pokémon hunting to do at the power plant."

"I'll come with you Shockwave!" It seemed that Shockwave and Thundercracker were going to look for Pokémon.

"What did you mean girls draw on my back?" Starscream sounded worried.

"I'm sure one of the others will tell you what it is eventually…" Misty had a devious look in her eyes.

This meant Starscream had to put up with all of the others sniggering at the drawing on his back all the way to Saffron City.

**AN: I guess you guys will want to know what Misty told Elita to draw on Starscream. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**


	21. Chapter 21 Saffron Psychics

"Why did it take us so long to get to Saffron City? And why were you all laughing at me on the way?"

"If you could see what was drawn on your back, Screamer you would understand what is so funny…"

"Take a hologram thing and show me and Skywarp…"

"What?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Skywarp scanned the area with the drawing on it and then showed image to Starscream.

"HEY! This had to have been one of you two!" Starscream didn't seem to like the drawing and immediately pointed at Jazz and Misty.

"I didn't draw on you!"

"Nor did I, it was the one whose name is on your back!"

"Why did you draw on me, Elita?"

"Because I was dared to by someone else, who will not be named!" Starscream had a drawing of a heart on his back with Elita's name written inside it!

"I think you should make the marking permanent; it's sweet!"

"You would say that Misty; you aren't the one who has to put up with it!"

"You two should get over it already! You two need to be together!" Starscream couldn't help getting flustered!

"Luckily the last time we ran into a Jigglypuff there was water nearby. There is a fountain in the middle of Saffron City which is big enough for us to wash this pen off with…" Brock was trying to help out and get Starscream out of the trouble he was getting into.

"I suppose that means those of us covered in pen should go get cleaned up." Soundwave didn't seem pleased at being drawn on either. So that only left Elita, Chromia, Misty, Optimus and Jazz walking towards the gym. The others were all walking towards the fountain and still teasing Starscream.

"I am Sabrina. Master of the Psychic type. Which of you will challenge me first?"

"I will!" Elita seemed nervous but stepped forward.

"This battle will be two on two. It will be over when both Pokémon of either side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin."

:: Even the ring announcer is kinda creepy…::

:: Don't be scared Elita; you can win:: Chromia

"Go Mr Mime!" Sabrina sent out her first Pokémon. It looked a bit like a clown. "Go Jigglypuff!"

:: Why did you catch that fuzz ball?:: Optimus

:: I caught it because I thought it was cute:: Elita

:: But it is also quite annoying with its singing…::

Jigglypuff seemed eager for battle even though Mr Mime looked much stronger than it. "Mr Mime use psychic!" A blue glow appeared in Mr Mime's eyes and a similar glow surrounded Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff was flung upwards by the glow and collided with the ceiling. It then ended up falling back towards the ground from the impact. "Jigglypuff use sing!" Luckily this time Jigglypuff only sang for Mr Mime who promptly fell asleep from the song. "Jigglypuff use pound!" Jigglypuff walked over towards Mr Mime, then hit him as hard is she could with one of her paws. Mr Mime still remained asleep. "Jigglypuff use doubleslap!" Jigglypuff then began to hit Mr Mime back and forth across the head with one of its paws. Once! Twice! Three Times! Four Times! Five Times! Mr Mime woke up from being hit so much. "Mr Mime use doubleslap too!" Mr Mime hit Jigglypuff back. Once! Twice! Three Times! Jigglypuff looked angry at being hit! "Jigglypuff use pound again!" Jigglypuff threw this punch as hard as she could. Mr Mime collapsed from the force of the hit. "Mr Mime return. Go Alakazam!" A yellow Pokémon that looked like a cat standing on its back legs with two spoons in its hands appeared in place of Mr Mime. "Alakazam use psychic!" A blue glow appeared in Alakazam's eyes and threw Jigglypuff up into the air. This time when Jigglypuff hit the ground it had swirls in its eyes. "Jigglypuff return." _Who do I use next? Gyarados is the strongest Pokémon I have but I need to raise the others. Which leaves Butterfree and Wartortle…_ "Go Wartortle!" Elita's blue turtle appeared and it seemed ready to fight. "Wartortle use water gun!" A forceful spray of water flew at Alakazam. Alakazam then tried to jump out of the way but it was too slow and the water hit it. Alakazam shook itself to get the remaining water off. "Alakazam use confusion!" Purple light surrounded Elita's Pokémon this time and it flew a little way up into the air. "Wartortle use bubble!" Bubbles flew downwards onto the field and onto Alakazam, who didn't seem to like the bombardment of bubble rain. "Alakazam use psychic!" The blue light caught Wartortle before it hit the ground but threw it upwards with some force straight into the ceiling. Wartortle didn't seem to have much energy left. "Wartortle use tackle!" Wartortle ran forward and knocked Alakazam into the air with the force of the tackle. When Alakazam landed on the ground there were swirls in its eyes. "Alakazam is unable to battle; the winner is Elita!"

"How can her Wartortle be stronger than mine?"

"Skywarp, stop complaining you can battle next…"

_Seems like I'm going to have lots of challengers today…_ Sabrina thought to herself

Meanwhile at the power plant…

"Are you sure that you find that Pokémon around here Shockwave?"

"Of course I am; I found three or four of them when I went to challenge the Vermillion City gym but I didn't battle any, Thundercracker." Thundercracker seemed to be annoyed that Shockwave was 'in charge' of trying to find Pokémon and he didn't seem to have a clue where to look for them. Just when they were starting to get bored of looking… _Magnemite!_ A pair of small silvery Pokémon that looked like balls with magnets sticking out of their sides appeared.

"At last! Go Ivysaur!" Shockwave's Ivysaur looked more than ready to battle. "Ivysaur use stun spore!" Yellow powder fell onto the two Magnemites and paralysed them. "Thundercracker, there are two of them; you should probably help me weaken them for capture!" Thundercracker realised that if he wanted one he would have to help. "Go Pidgeotto!" The bird like Pokémon appeared looking ready to fight! "Pidgeotto use gust!" A small typhoon of air hit against the paralysed Magnemites and knocked them up into the air. They didn't like that and threw a pair of thundershocks at the unsuspecting Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto fell to the ground. "Pidgeotto return." Thundercracker however decided that these two would probably go in. "Go pokéball!" The ball bounced off one of the Magnemites heads and then the Magnemite disappeared inside. The ball swung once, twice, three times and… CLICK! Shockwave saw that these Pokémon weren't quite as strong as he first thought and then threw a pokéball of his own. The remaining Magnemite disappeared inside. It swung once, twice, three times and CLICK!

"We have to head back to join the others or they'll get too far ahead!"

"The next battle will be Optimus vs. Sabrina. This battle will be two on two. This battle will be over when both Pokémon on either side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Mr Mime!" Sabrina's Mr Mime appeared seeming to like the idea of battling. "Go Nidorino!" It liked the idea even more so when a purple rhino-like Pokémon appeared. "Mr Mime use psychic!" A blue aura appeared around Nidorino and drove it upwards into the ceiling, then the light faded and Nidorino crashed into the ground. Nidorino had swirls in its eyes. "Nidorino return." _Who do I use next? I have Gyarados and Charmeleon. I think that Charmeleon would probably be better suited to this battle. _"Go Charmeleon!" Charmeleon seemed annoyed that Nidorino got beat so quickly. "Charmeleon use fire spin!" A fiery vortex surrounded Mr Mime who got scared by the vortex and began to cower a little. "Mr Mime, use doubleslap on the flames to try and shift them!" Mr Mime tried to hit away the flames but they only ended up burning his fingers. The fire then hit off Mr Mime and knocked him out. "Mr Mime return. Go Alakazam!" Alakazam was definitely stronger than Mr Mime. "Alakazam use psychic!" The blue light threw Charmeleon up to the ceiling much like it did Nidorino. However unlike Nidorino Charmeleon was ready to respond. "Charmeleon use ember!" Ember seemed more like fiery rain as Charmeleon aimed it downwards onto the battlefield. Alakazam appeared to dislike fire as much as Mr Mime did! Alakazam seemed nervous as the fire hit off it. "Alakazam use teleport!" Alakazam reappeared on an area of the field that didn't have fire falling on it. "Now use confusion!" A purple aura drove Charmeleon down into the ground. Charmeleon however got up from that. "Charmeleon use scratch!" Charmeleon scratched Alakazam with its claws. "Now use fire spin!" Another fire vortex swirled around Alakazam this one was enough to make it collapse.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. The winner is Optimus!"

"I present you with a Marsh badge!" The ring announcer handed Optimus a marsh badge. This meant there were only a few more robots left to try and win the badge.


	22. Chapter 22 A dash for the ferry!

The robots now all own 6 gym badges and are eager for their seventh gym battle.

"Ash, where is the next gym?" Optimus asked

"Uh oh!"

"What's up Ash?" Jazz asked

"I just remembered, the next gym is on Cinnabar Island and we have to catch the ferry from Vermillion City!"

"Vermillion City isn't that far from here, if you are all willing to run…" Megatron didn't like that this was the only option. But they saw no other option so they began to run towards the bottom exit of Saffron City.

"You guys want to do another race?" Ash asked them.

"NO!" about half of the robots shouted. This would take a lot of running to catch the last ferry of the day!

"Why…did….you…run…on…ahead…again…Screamer?"

"Skywarp, DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Where is Ash? He's the reason we are all tired out…" Shockwave sounded annoyed.

"Can't help noticing Megatron ain't here either…" Ironhide looked around.

"Those two appear to have more in common than just the fact they both got a Pikachu!" Jazz seemed to be the one finding most amusement in this. It took a few more minutes for those two to finally appear.

"What took you guys so long?" Bumblebee asked

"Yeah, the last ferry left about ten minutes ago!" Jazz seemed to be annoyed

"Sorry! I got lost…" Ash sounded embarrassed. The others glared at him.

"You were supposed to be leading us and you got lost!" Starscream got the most annoyed at Ash.

"Why did you follow Ash?" Soundwave was quick to ask Megatron this.

"Because he was supposed to know the way, but he got lost in the forest!"

"Why are you all so angry at me?"

"Everyone leave Ash alone; it's not his fault, any of you could have got lost!" Misty tried to calm them down.

"Since there is nothing better to do I suppose we should go to sleep and wait for the first ferry in the morning." Most of the group went to sleep seeing nothing better to do, but the girls and the twins stayed up talking. None of them noticed that Jazz and Ratchet had wandered off.

It didn't take long for Ratchet to find just the Pokémon he was looking for. A small pink egg shaped Pokémon with a small pouch on its tummy. _Chansey!_ The Pokémon seemed to be looking for something; maybe a Pokémon to heal. Ratchet recalled that Chanseys were often seen at Pokémon centres helping Nurse Joys heal the injured Pokémon. Ratchet also thought this one would probably like someone to help it with its healing. _I could do that!_ Ratchet just hoped that by wandering over to the Chansey that he didn't scare it.

"Hello there little one, you look like you would like a friend who can help you healing the injured Pokémon of the world." _Chansey!_ Chansey nodded its head.

"Would you like to help me with Pokémon healing, Chansey?" _Chansey!_ Chansey nodded her head again. Ratchet then tapped a pokéball against the Chansey's head and it disappeared inside. The ball flashed once, twice, three times and CLICK! While Ratchet was Chansey hunting, Jazz was busy looking for a different Pokémon. A Pokémon that looked a bit like a small girl that loved to dance. Jazz couldn't help pondering how there was one around here; Jynx liked to live in cold caves, like the one near the power plant. But Jazz had spotted one on the way to Saffron City in the first place. _There it is!_

"Hello there Jynx!" Jynx didn't seem to be scared of Jazz. She started to dance a little.

"A Pokémon after my own heart!" _Should I dance too?_ Jazz began to copy Jynx's movements who seemed to like the fact it had a dancing partner finally. _Jynx! Jynx!_

"Are you asking if you can travel with me little one?" _Jynx!_ Jynx nodded her head. Jazz got out a pokéball and tapped against her head. The Jynx disappeared inside. The ball flashed once, twice, three times and CLICK! Jazz seemed happy with his newest Pokémon. He and Ratchet headed back to where the rest of the group was sleeping to find that the twins and the girls were still chattering.

"I have a way to really get on some of the boys nerves."

"What's that Sideswipe?"

"Boys always get embarrassed when they get a 'wake-up kiss.'"

"So do the girls giving them!" Misty pointed out as if she had done this before.

"Well I still think that you guys should do it! Especially since we have a few ideas about who should kiss who!" Sunstreaker seemed to be enjoying this.

"Alright who?" Chromia didn't seem bothered.

" You should totally kiss Megatron! I think he wouldn't know how to react and it would be funny!" Sideswipe seemed to have a too good idea about this…

"We all know who Elita has to kiss!" Chromia seemed amused.

" Starscream!" All of them promptly responded.

"And Misty has to kiss Brock!" Both Elita and Misty didn't want to do that!

"Elita, I don't want to do this but, I'll do it if you will…"

"Alright fine! Only if you all don't bug me about it later!"

"You can be sure that we won't…" Elita didn't see the two twins cross their fingers behind their backs. With the planning for the next morning all sorted they decided to go to sleep.

The next morning…

"Come on, Elita we really don't have all day!"

"Grrr… It's too early you guys…" None of the girls wanted to get up; even after the twins gave them an early wake up call. They knew that even if they didn't want to get up, they were going to have to as they had three boys to give a wakeup call! Elita seemed to dislike the idea that she was being made to go first.

"Why have I got to go first?"

"Because."

"Real fair Sideswipe, really why?"

"Because Starscream is least likely to wake the others up, I hope…" Elita still didn't like the idea of this. She knelt down next to the rather unsuspecting target and then gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Starscream may have been sleeping but somehow he still felt that!

"What… who did that?" Starscream seemed slightly confused but then spotted Elita kneeling next to him. Both of them turned deep red!

"Aw! I knew you two would make a very cute couple!" Misty seemed most amused.

"You have to go kiss Brock yet!" Elita said back. Misty turned red!

"I hope you don't plan to wake up everyone like that…"

"Probably not Starscream but still…" Elita saw him turn red and giggled.

"We might have to make a habit of this…" Sunstreaker was the only one to mention this.

"Come on Misty you're next!" Chromia nudged Misty towards Brock.

"Don't tell me, Chromia is going to get Ironhide." Starscream didn't seem to believe that.

"Nuh uh. She's going to kiss Megatron."

"I'm glad you woke me up now! This I gotta see!" Misty seemed more nervous than Elita. She figured it was because she now had more people watching than Elita did. She however was slightly braver than Elita. She was brave enough to give Brock a real shock! A kiss on the lips! That made him jolt awake!

"What, who? Oh, it's you Misty…" Brock then noticed the others watching and blushed a little.

"Why didn't you wake me up like that?"

"Hey, it took me long enough to pluck up the courage to do what I did!"

"You two remind me of an old married couple…"

"What do you mean by that Brock?"

"Well you two seem shy of each other and you argue a lot…" Brock saw the pair concerned getting more and more flustered and stopped talking.

"One left, you're up Chromia!"

"I hope he doesn't get too much of a shock…" Chromia sniggered; she knew this would give anyone a shock! She lay down next to the final target and made it look like he'd been cuddling her. She then kissed him on the lips to give him a wakeup call not too dissimilar to Brock's. Megatron jolted awake and pondered why Chromia was lying next to him. He could only think of one reason…

"NOT THAT! PLEASE! Tell me we didn't…"

"You wish! I'm not sure I'd stoop that low, yet…" Chromia could tell he was getting flustered. That comment only made it worse.

"What you two do?" Megatron looked around and realised the others were not only awake but all looking at him.

"Jazz, this isn't what it looks like…" Chromia wasn't helping the situation by cuddling into him.

"Why is it that you two seem to make a cute couple too?"

"Starscream shut up!"

"What do you mean too?" Jazz seemed to pick up on that. Starscream couldn't answer that!

"I know what he means, Elita…" Misty giggled.

"Too much talking guys! Do you want to miss this ferry too?"

"Ash you are the only reason we missed the last one!"

"Leave it Skywarp, you could have easily got lost in that forest!" Thundercracker was playing the voice of reason again. The group could see no point in all hovering around and wandered off towards the ferry. It was only when the ferry had set off that Ash remembered something.

"Ash, have got any idea how long it might take to get to Cinnabar Island?"

"It will take longer than I thought Optimus; this ferry stops at the Seafoam Islands before it reaches Cinnabar Island."

"Why do you just decide to mention this now?" Ratchet got annoyed.

"I can forget things and anyway you guys could use a break from all the excitement of gym battles."

"We can probably find Pokémon on the Seafoam Islands too." Optimus seemed to have decided that the group would benefit from spending some time on the Seafoam Islands.

**AN: This chapter was actually very hard to write! And maybe I should "Can the mush." as Powerglide would put it. O.K maybe not… Also thanks go to RedGyarados3 for suggesting that Jazz should catch a Jynx and that Ratchet should catch a Chansey.**


	23. Chapter 23 Seafoam Splashes

The group could spot a pair of islands in the distance when they looked out from the ferry.

"That must be the Seafoam Islands!"

"Why are you so excited, Skywarp? It just another place that won't help us get into the Kanto League."

"Stop fussing, there is more to life than fighting you know!" Thundercracker was again trying to stop a fight.

"The Seafoam Islands is probably the only place in the whole Kanto region where everyone isn't obsessed with battling!" Ash seemed to think that they all needed a break from all that battling!

"The ferry stops here for an hour or two; that's enough time for you guys to go and look for Pokémon that you might want." Brock seemed to be in the know. The ferry reached the island and the group went off to explore. a small group of them headed towards the forested area where as the others went off towards the beach, A couple of them seemed to be planning something…

Near the forest on the Seafoam Islands…

"How come there is a large variety of water Pokémon on these islands but not many found in most other places?"

"If you really must know the answer Shockwave then you can ask Brock when we get back."

"You don't have to be rude all the time you know Megatron!" Bumblebee seemed to be annoyed that Megatron was being nasty for no apparent reason.

"I wonder what that is…" Bumblebee spotted a blue Pokémon jumping around in the shallows. He couldn't resist wandering towards the water to find out what it was. The Pokémon jumped out of the water again but this time it didn't disappear instantaneously. It stood on the curl at the end of its tail. Now that the robots got a closer look at it they thought it looked like a seahorse. _Horsea!_ The Pokémon seemed to want to battle.

"Go on Bee, battle it!"

"Sure thing, go Ratticate!" A Pokémon that looked like a large mouse appeared. "Ratticate use super fang!" Ratticate rushed at Horsea then dug its teeth into Horsea's tail. Horsea squeaked but recovered quickly. It then blew a stream of bubbles at Ratticate who seemed hurt as they hit it quite hard. _No way was that just bubble! That Horsea knows bubblebeam! _"Ratticate use tackle!" Ratticate knocked Horsea further onto the beach.

"Quick! Catch it!"

"Go pokéball!" The ball bounced off Horsea's head and the weakened Pokémon disappeared inside. The ball swung once, twice, three times and CLICK! The others were so busy watching this battle that they failed to notice that Thundercracker had wandered off.

_Ow! More trees with thorns! I agree with Starscream; there are too many of those in Kanto!_ Thundercracker had gone further into the forest looking for a different sort of Pokémon; not the sort you would want everyone to know you have. _Slowpoke?_ Said Pokémon conveniently wandered through the forest albeit very slowly. _Even if I spook this Pokémon it isn't going to be able to run very fast._

"Go Magneton!" A Pokémon that looked like three Magnemites joined together appeared. "Magneton use thundershock!" A bolt of lightning erupted from Magneton and hit against Slowpoke. Slowpoke seemed to take a few seconds to register that it had just been hit and it then squeaked in pain from the hit.

"Go pokéball!" The ball flew at the small pink Pokémon. It again took it a few seconds to realise what was happening. It looked up at the ball just as it disappeared inside it. The ball swung once, twice, three times and CLICK! _Now I've got the fun task of trying to evolve this one before anyone else sees it!_

Back at the beach…

"I hope the water is warm around here…"

"Why is that?"

"Because if it is warm then we will find Tentacool and if it is not then one of the others if being thrown in it when we get back!" Megatron and Shockwave were trying to find water type Pokémon for their teams and they didn't seem to be having much luck.

"What's that blue thing there?" Shockwave pointed at a blue thing with reddish gem like shapes on its head.

"That's it! Pikachu are you ready to battle?" _Pikachu!_ Pikachu jumped down from its master's shoulder and got ready to battle. When the blue creature sensed the opponent it jumped out of the water. _Tentacool!_ It wrapped its arms around Pikachu. Big mistake. "Pikachu use thundershock!" Pikachu zapped the Tentacool. Tentacool stopped wrapping its arms and dropped down.

"Go pokéball!" The ball hit off one of the gems on Tentacool's head and the Pokémon disappeared inside. The ball swung once, twice, three times and CLICK! Shockwave was so busy watching this battle that he didn't notice a small purple Pokémon sneaking up behind him… This Pokémon then clamped down on Shockwave's leg.

"Yeowch!" Shockwave jumped at the shock. _Shellder! _ Shellder seemed to be laughing at him.

"I'll show you! I'm sick of being the butt of everyone's jokes! Go Ivysaur!" Ivysaur looked ready to battle. "Ivysaur use vine whip!" Ivysaur lashed its vines across the cheeky purple Pokémon. It didn't like that! Shellder then fired a cold rainbow coloured beam straight for Ivysaur. Ivysaur shuddered. It looked hurt. "Ivysaur use razor leaf!" Sharp leaves flew at the Shellder. These really hurt it. "Go pokéball!" The ball flew off Shellder's shell and the mischievous Pokémon disappeared inside. The ball swung once, twice, three times and CLICK! Shockwave seemed happy that this Pokémon couldn't clamp on his legs anymore!

_Poli! Poli! _A small blue Pokémon with a swirl on its stomach was wandering through the forest unawares that it was being followed. _Why do all the Pokémon I seem to want to add to my collection not notice my presence?_ This little blue Pokémon was being followed by the other robot not relaxing on the beach; Optimus. An idea then came to him. _I could send out a Pokémon and it can make that Pokémon notice me!_ "Go Nidorino!" The purple rhino like Pokémon seemed to get Poliwag's attention. Poliwag blew bubbles at the opponent. Unfortunately Nidorino dodged them. "Nidorino use fury attack!" Nidorino jabbed the Poliwag with its horn. Once! Twice! Three Times! Four Times! Poliwag couldn't help falling down from the hit. "Go pokéball!" The ball hit Poliwag on its swirl and then the Pokémon disappeared inside. The ball swung once, twice, three times and CLICK! Optimus walked over and picked up the pokéball then began to walk back through the forest to find the others.

Back at the beach…

This smaller group had now met back up and began to walk back towards where the others were. It didn't take much walking for them to hear angry shouts and loud giggling coming from the area. They began to move back towards the group quicker. When they got there they saw what the commotion was; they could only see the heads of the twins sticking out of the sand. They also could see the reason they were in this predicament. A rather mischievous looking spiny yellow mouse kicking a little bit of dust at Sunstreaker's head and a pair of smug looking seekers looming over them.

"That's what you get for deciding to humiliate me!"

"I think they deserve a kick in their balls too!"

"Skywarp, if they get that then they can get out of the hole and run away."

"I didn't think of that, Screamer…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Dig us out of here already!" Sideswipe wiggled his head around but couldn't get out.

"And tell that mouse of yours to stop kicking sand at me; it'll scratch my paint!"

"Sandslash…" Skywarp seemed to be thinking about it "Keep kicking sand in his face; teach him to punish me like that!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"It wasn't fair when you had me pinned to the ground either!"

"You were asking for that shock!"

"Just like you were asking for being dug into the ground Sideswipe!" Megatron also sounded like he might have had one too many pranks played on him.

"What happened?"

"Boss, the twins made the stupid mistake of sleeping on the beach under the sun. Starscream and Skywarp took advantage of this and buried them in the sand. Then they woke up and started shouting about who did this." Ironhide was the only to tell this tale.

"Hey, Thundercracker how about you pay these two back as well."

"Don't you think them being buried in the sand is punishment enough?"

"Of course not! They are the main reason that so many of us got humiliated in the past!"

"I wish you guys would tell us what happened in the past…" Ash and Brock both seemed to want to know.

"Ash, not right now ok. We have sand to kick into certain boy's eyes and mouths!" Most of the boys wandered off to try and make the twins eat sand. The girls however…

"When do boys grow up?" Misty asked the other two.

"I'm not sure they ever do…" Chromia seemed to wonder why the boys still hadn't grown up.

"I think they do but certain individuals take longer to mature than others…" Elita pointed at Skywarp who seemed to be the main one kicking sand at the twins.

"Are you lot going to dig them out of the sand yet or do we have to persuade you…" Chromia was the one to ask.

"It depends what kind of persuasion you mean…"

"It won't be what you're thinking Starscream because we all know what kind of persuasion you'd like." The others all sniggered at that comment.

"You'd better dig them out of the sand guys; the ferry's leaving in ten minutes." Brock was the only one keeping track of time.

"Can't we leave them here?"

"No Skywarp we have to dig them out of the sand."

"I'm glad that you Autobots volunteered. Because we are off back to the ferry, see you there!" The others seemed to get the drift of their leader and began to walk towards the ferry, leaving the Autobots to dig the twins out of the sand.

"How you guys expect to get a girl's attention by acting like that I really don't know, darling!" Chromia added the last bit so that Megatron would look round. It seemed to have the desired effect.

"Darling?"

"Why not, you seem to like the attention!" Chromia sniggered.

"Didn't know you were such a sap!"

"Says the one who shouted out his love for Elita for all to hear!" The two of them quickly started to wander off to catch up with the others.

"That quickly shifted those two!"

"Did you have to lay it on that thick?"

"Sure Elita! You act lovey-dovey and they are quickly sent scurrying!"

"Hey! Thanks for helping us out of the sand quickly guys! Sideswipe seemed annoyed.

"Hey! Look at my paint job! Those two are going to pay! And you girls are going to help us!"

"Come on! Ferry leaves in five minutes!" Brock began to try and shift them all so that they didn't get left behind. The group shifted towards the ferry. Just after they got on it began to move on towards the next stop; Cinnabar Island!

**AN: I am aware that this seems to have romance floating around the air now… I am also aware that I can only have 2 genres and what else can a Pokémon Journey be other than adventure? Also any mentions of the past may be tied up in another fic I'm planning at the moment.**


	24. Chapter 24 Booms and Buzzes

**AN: For reference across the fandom it seems that Starscream and the other Decepticon jets are referred to as seekers.**

"There are only two more gyms to go before we can challenge the Indigo League! Let's go win this gym badge!"

"But Megatron, some of us only have three Pokémon."

"Well, I suggest that you should go and find yourself another, Starscream."

"Yes, those of you that only have three Pokémon cannot challenge this gym!" Shockwave let the others walk through the door and then stood in the way.

"I guess that means you guys will be going to Cinnabar cave!" Ash began to walk towards where the cave was.

"Shockwave, that's just mean!" Bumblebee tried to convince Shockwave otherwise.

"I can't disobey orders!"

"Come on you guys, let's go explore the cave!" Skywarp began to wander on ahead.

Inside the cave…

"I wonder if we will find any Rhydons, Starscream…"

"There was no Rhydon, Skywarp it was just a Rattata."

"You screamed like it was a Rhydon chasing you!"

"What happened about that, we assumed it was a girl wandering through the cave."

"A GIRL?" Skywarp had to try very hard to contain his laughter.

"You mean that feminine screaming was you?" Ash looked in disbelief. The other robots were now trying very hard not to laugh too. Starscream didn't seem to like being reminded about this incident in Cerulean cave.

"If any Rhydon attack you'll just have to run, you haven't got a chance of beating one!"

"Or he could cuddle you Chromia. You could protect him…"

"Skywarp, I am not a kid!" Chromia quietly called out a friend of hers to teach the others. "Go on Primeape, shout." _PRIMEAPE!_

"YIKES!" Starscream ran further into the cave, closely followed by Skywarp.

"Chromia, yuh shouldn't have scared 'em like that!" Ironhide still seemed to find it funny though.

"Did you hear them scream though?" Ash couldn't help sniggering.

"Hey, I wouldn't be surprised if the gym leader heard that!" Chromia seemed amused by this.

Further into the cave…

"Do you think that monster followed us?"

"I hope not Screamer; I don't want to fight it!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Starscream and Skywarp covered their ears; they forgot about the echo! The echo scared a group of Zubat that began to fly at the scared Seekers. _Zubat! Zubat!_ The Zubats all screeched at the source of the noise.

"If they are going to try my patience then, go Venomoth!" Venomoth didn't like the noise either.

"Venomoth use Psybeam!" A rainbow ray hit off the nearest Zubat which fell down.

"Go pokéball!" The ball hit against the fallen Zubat's wings and the Pokémon disappeared inside. The ball swung once, twice, three times and CLICK!

"Let's get out of here before those things hurt us!" Starscream began running towards the way that they had come. Skywarp however began walking towards a small fox like Pokémon. It seemed to have been sleeping but the Zubat's screeching woke it up. The fox looked scared.

"Come here little one, I won't hurt you!" Skywarp knelt down and the Vulpix seemed to take kindly to him. It wandered over to see what this thing calling it was. The Vulpix seemed to like it!

"Hey would you like to travel with me?" _Vulpix!_ The little fox nodded its head. Skywarp tapped a pokéball against the fox's head and it disappeared inside. The ball flashed once, twice, three times and CLICK! Skywarp then moved back towards the cave entrance before the Zubat decided to attack his wings!

_Vibrations detected. Diglett near._ Soundwave seemed to be looking for a Diglett. Just when he was starting to get slightly bored of wandering around a small brown mole like Pokémon popped up out of the ground in front of him. _Diglett!_

"Go Golduck." Golduck seemed to like the odds of this battle. "Golduck use confusion." Diglett got lifted up and then dropped to the ground. When Diglett landed it scratched Golduck's head. "Golduck use scratch." This time Golduck scratched Diglett's head.

"Go pokéball." The ball bounced off Diglett's head and then Diglett disappeared inside. The ball swung once, twice, three times and CLICK! _Diglett obtained. Newest course of action: prepare for gym battle._

"Chromia, it's a little too dark down here…"

"Don't tell me you're scared."

"Of course not…"

"But since it is dark down here…"

"We will still be able to hear you!"

"Damn it!"

"Another interruption, first those twins, then Bee…"

"Wait did you hear something…"

"Seriously, you can't be scared Ironhide?" _Geodude! Rhyhorn!_ A pair of rocky looking Pokémon wandered up towards the pair. The Geodude seemed to like the Rhyhorn's company.

"Not another pair of young Pokémon in love…"

"I don't think so…" The Rhyhorn then nudged the Geodude towards the two looking at them. _Geo!_ Geodude scuttled behind the Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn sniggered.

"I think it looks more like that Rhyhorn is a bully and Geodude is the one it is bossing around."

"I'll teach that Rhyhorn some manners! Go Machoke!" Machoke was bigger and stronger than Machop. "Machoke use karate chop!" Machoke brought its hand down onto Rhyhorn's head. It didn't like that! It rammed its horn into Machoke's stomach. Machoke seemed annoyed with that too! "Machoke use low kick!" Machoke kicked at Rhyhorn and badly hurt it. Rhyhorn looked sorry for scaring Geodude like that. _Rhyhorn…Rhy!_

"I think Rhyhorn is saying sorry." _Rhyhorn!_

"I also think that it's asking to come with me." Ironhide looked down towards Rhyhorn. _Rhyhorn!_ It nodded its head. _Geo! Geo!_

"I think that Geodude is saying 'take me too!'"

"I can't take every Pokémon with me! I can't manage that many!"

"I have an idea, I'll look after the Geodude, and you look after Rhyhorn."

"That suits me." Ironhide tapped the pokéball against Rhyhorn's head and it disappeared inside. At the same time Chromia tapped a pokéball against Geodude and it disappeared inside. The two balls flashed once, twice, three times and CLICK!

"Now that that's taken care of…"

"Nuh uh, we go back to the surface now!" Rather reluctantly the pair began to head back towards the surface.

At the surface…

"You all didn't hear that screeching did you?" Ash asked the others

"It wasn't me!"

"Sure it wasn't." Ironhide didn't believe Starscream for a second.

"It wasn't but he is kind of the reason for that screeching."

"He spooked a Pokémon down there didn't he?"

"I didn't!"

"No you didn't Screamer; you spooked a whole group!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Guys I didn't find any Pokémon…"

"Bee, what's that one over there?" Ironhide pointed at a horse that had fire for a mane and tail.

"Hey! I kinda like that! I'm gonna catch it!" Bumblebee ran over towards the horse. _Ponyta?_ Ponyta didn't seem to understand how it was so important.

"Go Ratticate!" The mouse like Pokémon looked ready to fight. "Ratticate use super fang!" Ratticate bit one of Ponyta's back legs. Ponyta didn't like that! It brought one of its front legs down hard on Ratticate's tail. "Ratticate use tackle!" Ratticate managed to shift its tail from under Ponyta's hoof and knocked it into the air with tackle. "Go pokéball!" The ball bounced off Ponyta's head and then the fire horse disappeared inside. The ball swung once, twice, three times and CLICK!

"Yay! I caught a Ponyta!" Bumblebee held the newly caught Pokémon above his head. _Ratticate!_ Ratticate seemed happy with the catch too.

"We'll be taking those Pokémon now!" A bunch of metallic arms shot down from the sky and grabbed most of the Pokémon that the group had caught.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"It's Team Rocket! Give our Pokémon back now!" Bumblebee got the most mad.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"_Meowth!_ That's right!"

"You guys are done for now, you don't have any Pokémon you can fight us with! So we'll be taking these one now!"

"Do you wanna bet? Go Ponyta!" Bumblebee called out his newly caught fire horse.

"I like your thinking, Bee. Go Rhyhorn!" The rhino like Pokémon joined Ponyta.

"Go Geodude!" Geodude still stood by Rhyhorn even though Rhyhorn was mean to it.

"If you're going to battle there's no way I'm missing out! Go Zubat!"

:: Why would Starscream catch a Pokémon like that?:: Ironhide

:: Don't know but I think it might be because it's a flying type.:: Chromia

"I'll help get our Pokémon back! Go Vulpix!" A little fox not too dissimilar to Brock's appeared.

"Go Diglett." A mole like Pokémon appeared.

"You are not going to get your Pokémon back! Go Weezing!" A Pokémon that looked like two Koffing stuck together appeared.

"Go Arbok!" A Pokémon that looked like a large cobra appeared.

"Arbok use wrap on that Vulpix!" Arbok slithered towards the fox. "Not happening! Vulpix use fire spin to stop that Arbok!" A vortex of fire erupted from Vulpix's mouth and surrounded Arbok. Arbok didn't like that! "Zubat use leech life!" Weezing felt its energy being drained by Zubat's sharp fangs. "Geodude use rock throw!" A rock flew at Arbok and hit it in the head. Arbok looked slightly dizzy. "Ponyta use ember!" Fire knocked into Arbok from the embers and the fire spin. Arbok collapsed. "No! Not my Arbok!"

"I'll avenge her Jessie! Weezing use Sludge!" Purple gunk flew towards all the Pokémon. While spitting the gunk it shook Zubat off it and straight into the gloop spray. "Rhyhorn use fury attack!" Rhyhorn rammed its horn into Weezing. Once! Twice! Three times! Four times! Weezing seemed badly hurt by that onslaught. "Diglett use slash." Diglett produced a paw from the ground and raked the claws on it across Weezing's belly. Weezing fell to the ground from the shock.

"My Weezing can't have lost too!"

"Oh yes it can! Zubat ready?" _Zubat!_ "Use supersonic!" The supersonic waves knocked team rocket into the balloon which then exploded and released all the trapped Pokémon.

"Now that you're free, Pikachu use thunderbolt!" _PIKACHUUUUU! _The bolt caused Team Rocket to be sent flying.

"How did we lose? Those Pokémon shouldn't have stood a chance!" Meowth pointed out.

"It doesn't matter right now because…" James looked scared

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Was all that could be heard as they shot off into the distance.

"I guess now that's over we can challenge the gym."

"Not right away Starscream, I want to humiliate Megatron first…" Chromia had a wicked look in her eye.

"This I gotta see!" The others followed looking rather amused.

"Shockwave can we challenge the gym yet?" Bumblebee went and asked

"Sorry, Megatron said that none of you were allowed in here."

"You go and tell him his darling would to challenge the gym!" Chromia tried not to snigger. Shockwave looked confused but began to walk inside anyway.

"Do you really think Shockwave will say it like that?" Ash didn't seem convinced

"Probably not, which is exactly why we are going to follow him!" Chromia began to walk towards the now unguarded door. The others followed; getting the impression that this would be funny.

"Megatron, Starscream and the others are back!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You could at least say that your darling could do this gym battle!" Chromia and the others appeared through the door.

"Is this going to be one of those running jokes, because it isn't funny!"

"It's not a joke! Come here and give me a cuddle!" Megatron didn't like open displays of affection; how get out of this? "Or do I have to drag ya?" Megatron's face turned bright red!

"Don't worry; I'll come snuggle into you! I let someone else battle!" The others all found this hilarious!

:: Chromia needs to do that more often!:: Bumblebee

:: She needs to do that less often actually!::

:: Ironhide's jealous!::

:: Am not! At least my feelings are reciprocated Starscream!::

"I can see seven more potential challengers; who is next?" Blaine asked the group.

"I'll take that challenge!" Bumblebee stepped forward.

"This next battle will be a two on two battle and it will be over when both Pokémon on either side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Rapidash!" Blaine summoned a fire horse that looked sort of like Ponyta, only much bigger. "Go Horsea!" Bumblebee's little blue seahorse appeared. "Rapidash use stomp!" Rapidash moved quickly towards Horsea then stomped its front hoof down onto Horsea's tail. "Horsea get out of there! Use bubble!" A spray of bubbles soon made Rapidash move. Horsea seemed to be reacting quicker than normal. "Rapidash use fire spin!" A fiery whirl soon appeared around Horsea. "Horsea use water gun!" The jet of water soon shifted the fire spin. After the fire faded, a different glow appeared. This glow surrounded Horsea. "What?" Blaine couldn't believe it! "Horsea is evolving!" When the light around Horsea faded it had grown bigger and its fins on its back had become spikier. _Seadra!_ "Seadra use hydro pump!" A torrent of water flew at Rapidash and knocked it out. "Rapidash return. Go Arcanine!" a Pokémon that looked like a stripy wolf appeared. "Arcanine use flamethrower!" A stream of fire gushed at Seadra. It couldn't dodge but the fire didn't do too much damage. "Seadra use bubble!" Bubbles covered the opponent's Pokémon for the second time this battle. "Arcanine use bite!" Arcanine ran at Seadra then bit down on one of its fins. Seadra collapsed from the damage. "Seadra return." _Ponyta won't do very well here and I don't want to risk Ratticate losing so that means…_ "Go Wartortle!" The turtle appeared looking slightly worried. "Don't worry Wartortle we can win this!"

"You have such faith in your Pokémon. Arcanine use ember!" The embers didn't really hurt but startled Wartortle. "Wartortle use skull bash!" Wartortle lowered its head then charged at Arcanine. "Arcanine use flamethrower!" Wartortle's skull bash didn't have time to hit Arcanine it was knocked back by flamethrower. However Wartortle didn't seem to be nervous. When it stood up it began to glow. "Not another one!" Blaine seemed to think that it wasn't his day. Wartortle became much bigger in the light. When the light faded not only had it grown bigger but it had two water cannons mounted on its shoulders. _Blastoise!_ "Blastoise use hydro pump!" Another torrent of water shot at the opponent. Arcanine however didn't collapse from the damage. "Arcanine use ember!" Embers hit off Blastoise but they didn't seem to do much damage. "Blastoise use water gun!" This water gun seemed more powerful than normal. It was enough to knock out Arcanine.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, the winner is Bumblebee!"

"We won Blastoise, we won!" Blastoise seemed to be as happy as its master.

"You've earned this Volcano Badge." Blaine handed Bumblebee the gym badge.

"Since I know that you must all be eager to challenge this gym, who is next?"

**AN: Thanks to RedGyarados3 for suggesting that Bumblebee should catch a Ponyta and also thanks to faith123 for suggesting that Skywarp should catch a Vulpix.**


	25. Chapter 25 Where it all began

"I can't help pondering where the eighth gym is. We've battled at every gym we have past."

"Not correct Megatron. We have not battled at the gym in Viridian City."

"That's right back near the Pokémon professor's lab! How do you suppose we get there?"

"Brock do you think you could help our friends out?"

"I could Ash. The ferry makes one more stop before returning to Vermillion City; Pallet Town."

"Isn't that were this journey of ours began?"

"Probably Screamer."

"How many more times do I have to tell you? DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I'll have to go and see Professor Oak about a problem…" Ash didn't seem to want to tell them what the problem was. It didn't take long for the ferry to reach Pallet Town. The group headed down into the town and started to walk towards Oak's Pokémon lab.

"Welcome back all of you! Are you enjoying your journey?" Oak seemed to ask all of them at once. "I have told your mum that you're here Ash. She'd get annoyed with me if I didn't."

"I was planning on going to see her anyway…" Ash didn't sound convincing.

"Anyway we know that Oak's lab has a battle field…"

"What are you getting at Sideswipe?"

"I'd like to battle! I think Shockwave should battle me!"

"If he agrees I see no problem with it." Oak seemed to enjoy the idea of a battle. Everyone looked at Shockwave expectantly.

"Since I don't seem to have any other choice…"

"Can I referee?"

"Misty will referee."

"Ok, this will be a full battle and it will be over when all Pokémon of either side can no longer battle." Misty motioned for the two combatants to send out their first Pokémon.

"Go Hitmonlee!" A Pokémon with strong looking legs appeared. "Go Pidgeot!" A large bird like Pokémon appeared.

"This battle starts with Hitmonlee vs. Pidgeot. Let the battle begin!"

"Hitmonlee use jump kick!" Hitmonlee ran forward then jumped towards Pidgeot and stretched its leg out in front of it. "Pidgeot dodge then use gust!" Pidgeot flew out of the way which meant that Hitmonlee hurt itself when it crashed into the ground. Pidgeot the flapped its wings and knocked a mini tornado at Hitmonlee. That seemed to hurt! "Hitmonlee try using low kick!" Hitmonlee this time managed to land a hit but I didn't look like it hurt much. "Pidgeot use wing attack!" Pidgeot hit Hitmonlee with its wings. The force made Hitmonlee collapse. "Hitmonlee return. Go Electrode!" A Pokémon that looked like a Voltorb turned upside down appeared. "Electrode use swift!" Stars began to surround Electrode. They then flew forward and knocked Pidgeot out. "Pidgeot return. Go Shellder!" The purple shelled Pokémon appeared. "Shellder use clamp!" Shellder looked confused. It couldn't find anywhere on Electrode's body to clamp! "Electrode use thundershock!" Shellder decided that now was the time to try and clamp down on Electrode. Just when the thundershock erupted from Electrode. Shellder seemed shocked by that! It jumped back. It wasn't knocked out but it didn't seem to have much health left. "Shellder use water gun!" The water splashed off Electrode. It didn't seem to do much damage. "Electrode use swift!" Electrode moved forward towards Shellder. The star shaped rays knocked out Shellder. "Shellder return. Go Magneton!" Magneton seemed to be ready to battle. "Magneton use thundershock!" This strike seemed to badly hurt Electrode. "Electrode use explosion!" Electrode glowed with an eerie light and then a cloud of fiery smoke erupted from it. When the smoke faded Electrode had swirls in its eyes. "Electrode return. Go Blastoise!" This turtle had a mischievous look on its face. "Blastoise use hydro pump!" The blast of water knocked Magneton back but didn't hurt quite as much as Sideswipe would have liked. "Magneton use sonicboom!" Waves of sound hit off Blastoise and did some damage. "Blastoise use bubble!" Bubbles shot at Magneton and knocked it out. "Magneton return. Go Venusaur!" A Pokémon that looked like a dinosaur with a flower on its back appeared. "Venusaur use solarbeam!" Venusaur began to charge solar energy. _It's not doing anything…_ "Blastoise use skull bash!" Blastoise ran forward lowering its head. _Just what I wanted to happen!_ "Now Venusaur!" The solar energy that was being collected flew out of Venusaur's mouth and knocked Blastoise out. "Blastoise return. Go Dodrio!" A bird with three heads appeared. "Dodrio use drill peck!" The angry head of Dodrio pointed its beak forward and it began to spin like a drill. Dodrio then dashed forward towards Venusaur so that it would end up hurting it. Venusaur seemed badly hurt by the beak. "Venusaur use vine whip!" Vines shot of Venusaur's back next to the flower and then these vines lashed against Dodrio. "Dodrio use fury attack!" Dodrio got its heads ready to use the move. The first hit came from the head for joy, the second from the head for anger and the third from the head for sorrow. The hits knocked out Venusaur.

"Venusaur is unable to battle. The winner is Sideswipe!" Misty seemed happy about that.

"Since we're having battles can I battle Megatron?"

"Why are you asking me if you can battle Sunstreaker; if you must ask someone you should surely ask Professor Oak?"

"Fine, professor can I battle against Megatron?"

"Again if he agrees I see no problem…" Everyone decided to look at Megatron expectantly too.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Well if you really are a fearless leader you should accept his challenge." Starscream seemed to be a little too pushy.

"Since you all seem to be eager to watch me win…"

"Why are you so sure that you'll win? I'll probably beat you with you being as over confident as that!"

"Can I referee this match?"

"Go right ahead Brock." Oak seemed to like the sound of this battle too.

"This will be a full battle and it will be over when all Pokémon on either side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Hitmonchan!" A Pokémon that had strong looking arms appeared. "Go Beedrill!" Beedrill didn't like the look of this opponent. "Hitmonchan use comet punch!" Hitmonchan moved towards Beedrill slowly. It then began to throw punches at Beedrill. One! Two! Three! Four! Beedrill looked hurt after that. "Beedrill use pin missile!" Beedrill's stinger began to glow. Then stingers began to fly at Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan seemed quite badly hurt. However it seemed that Hitmonchan had a trick up its sleeve. "Hitmonchan use fire punch!" Fire began to appear around Hitmonchan's right fist and it punched Beedrill. Beedrill didn't like the fire. It began to try and fan the fire away, but that only made it worse. Beedrill had a burn! "Beedrill fight through it! Use twinneedle!" The stingers on the end of Beedrill's arms began to glow then they fired. Once! Twice! Hitmonchan didn't seem to have much health left. However the burn seemed to have a worse effect on Beedrill. Beedrill collapsed from the damage. "Beedrill return. Go Tentacruel!" A Pokémon that looked a bit like Tentacool except it had a dozen more tentacles. "Tentacruel use acid!" Purple ooze flew across the field and struck Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan fainted. "Hitmonchan return. Go Hypno!" Hypno didn't seem to be a very strong Pokémon. "Hypno use headbutt!" Hypno lowered its head and knocked into Tentacruel with it. That seemed to hurt. "Tentacruel use wrap!" Tentacruel extended two of its tentacles fully and then wrapped them around Hypno. "Hypno use hypnosis!" At that range there was no chance of that move missing. Tentacruel shut its eyes and fell asleep with its tentacles still wrapped around Hypno. "Aw look! It seems that Tentacruel has got a cuddly friend!" Sunstreaker was right; it looked more like Tentacruel was cuddling Hypno than trying to hurt it.

:: Do you think Hypno is a girl?::

:: Why do you ask Chromia?:: Sunstreaker

"Because if that's the case it needs to learn to keep its arms to itself, a bit like its master!" Megatron turned red; that memory was a little too vivid.

"Tentacruel come on, wake up!" Tentacruel didn't seem to hear its master.

"Hypno pound it!" Hypno punched Tentacruel. Tentacruel didn't let go.

"Hypno make it let go; use confusion!" The purple light lifted Tentacruel off Hypno. When Tentacruel smashed into the ground it had swirls in its eyes. "Tentacruel return. Go Weepinbell!" Weepinbell looked even more like a Venus flytrap now it had evolved. "Weepinbell use vine whip!" A vine lashed across Hypno. Hypno didn't like that. "Hypno use hypnosis!" This time however Megatron's Pokémon jumped out of the way. "Weepinbell use sleep powder!" Green powder rained down onto Hypno and it was now the yellow Pokémon's turn to fall asleep. "Weepinbell use wrap!" Weepinbell wrapped a vine around Hypno and began to squeeze. It didn't take long for Hypno to have swirls in its eyes. "Hypno return. Go Dodrio!" _Another three headed bird?_ "Dodrio use tri attack!" Three different energies floated around Dodrio. The first one that hit Weepinbell was a red energy that burned. Then it was a yellow energy with the force of a lightning bolt, and then it was hit by a freezing cold blue energy. After the energies faded from around Weepinbell it still had fire on it. It had a burn! "Weepinbell use acid!" More acid flew at the opponent. Dodrio didn't seem to badly affected by it though. "Dodrio use peck!" Dodrio's joyful head was the one to hit the opponent this time. The combination of the peck and the burn damage made Weepinbell collapse. "Weepinbell return. It's up to you now Pikachu!" Pikachu seemed to be more confident about this battle than the others. "Pikachu use thundershock!" Lightning erupted from Pikachu and then hit off Dodrio. Dodrio seemed to feel that! "Dodrio use drill peck!" The beak of the sorrowful head began to spin like a drill. "Pikachu jump over it!" Pikachu used its tail to get better height from its jump and it dodged the beak. "Pikachu use quick attack!" Pikachu then slammed into Dodrio at high speed. Dodrio had swirls in the eyes of all three heads. "Dodrio return. Go Blastoise!" This turtle also seemed to have a mischievous look in its eyes. "Blastoise knock that mouse away with hydro pump!" The torrent of water did just that; it knocked Pikachu into the air. Pikachu noticed something though when it landed. Luckily so did its master. "Pikachu use thundershock straight down!" Pikachu did as she was told and the bolt caused the field to become electrified. Blastoise couldn't move! "Pikachu now knock it onto the ground with quick attack!" Pikachu ran straight through the field, it didn't hurt her and knocked Blastoise straight onto the electrified field. That seemed to hurt! The shock was enough to knock Blastoise out.

"Blastoise is unable to battle so the winner is Megatron!"

"I told that I would win!"

"Suggestion, heal Pokémon then set out for next town." The rest of the group seemed to like that idea so that is exactly what they did.

**AN: Any move errors may not be intentional; again I probably thought that the Pokémon should know them and thus they do.**


	26. Chapter 26 A Rocket gym

::Anybody getting a sense of déjà vu?:: Bumblebee

::Why would that be the case? We have new Pokémon now.:: Soundwave

"But it won't have changed since we were last here. Screamer needs to have another battle with Megatron."

"Skywarp, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The robots were on the route towards Viridian City and they somehow didn't seem as nervous as before.

:: Hey Sunstreaker; do you think we should bother one of those Seekers again?::

:: Why not Sideswipe? Which one?::

:: Starscream is always fun to annoy!::

:: Jet Judo?::

:: Jet Judo.:: The twins didn't waste any time.

"JET JUDO!" The twins jumped up into the air and took careful aim at their target.

"Not again!" That made them move!

"Don't run on ahead again Starscream; you know it tires us all out!"

"Do you suppose that we should run after them?"

"Why do that boss? They'll get bored of waiting for us and it'll drive them crazy!"

:: Aw. We missed.:: Sideswipe

:: Don't worry we'll get them next time…:: Sunstreaker

Viridian City…

"You…ran…on…ahead…again…" Thundercracker didn't seem happy.

"Did you want to be Jet Judoed again?" Starscream already knew the answer.

"No."

"So don't mention this again ok."

"It was you that got Jet Judoed last time Starscream" Skywarp was trying Starscream's patience

"I said don't mention this again." Luckily the three of them heard shouting before Skywarp could argue anymore about it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Aw come on! I only want a cuddle! Please!"

"Is it just me or is our fearless leader scared of something?" Starscream's question was quickly answered. Megatron was desperately running away from Chromia.

"Why is he running? Some of us would pay for a girl to be that crazy about us!"

"By that you mean you don't you?"

"I'm not answering that!" Starscream however did answer the question.

"You wish Elita was that crazy about you; after all you are that crazy about her!"

"Skywarp shut up!"

The others eventually caught up with the ones that had run on ahead. This now meant that the whole group was eagerly awaiting the gym challenge.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" Ash seemed to wonder why they were waiting around.

"Naw. Come on guys let's get moving!" Ironhide began to move towards the door and the others followed.

:: This gym kinda has an ominous feel don't ya think?:: Jazz

:: Could be worse.:: Soundwave

The robots seemed to realise that this gym was different.

"Where is the gym leader?" Bumblebee asked

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

:: They must have rigged this gym!:: Shockwave

:: I hope they don't try and steal my Pokémon!:: Ratchet

Jessie and James strode out onto the gym leader's area.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"_Meowth!_ That's right!"

"What are you guys doing here? I thought this was a Pokémon gym, not some place for one of your evil schemes!" Optimus didn't like this.

"Our boss put us in charge of this gym!" Jessie sounded smug

"And in order to get your eighth badge; you'll have to beat us!" James seemed to be in control.

"Giovanni is your boss?" Megatron didn't seem to believe that either.

"Which of you inferior beings is going to challenge us first?" Meowth sounded too cocky.

"There is no need to be rude! I'll beat you!" Shockwave stepped up to the challenger's side.

"You'll need a partner in this battle!" James seemed amused that this robot thought he could win on his own.

"Overconfidence shall be your downfall. I shall battle." Soundwave also moved towards the challenger's area.

"Cassidy, could give the challengers their special challengers bands?" Cassidy didn't like taking orders from Jessie but if it meant she stayed in the boss' good books then she'd do it.

"What are these for?" Shockwave thought it might be a bad idea to ask questions.

"Stupid robot! You put them on your wrist and ankle!" Meowth seemed to be enjoying this. Jessie and James showed the robots that they had wrist and ankle straps on too.

"If you don't wear them you can't battle!" Meowth seemed to give them no other choice. So Soundwave and Shockwave did as they were told.

"Butch can you referee?" Butch didn't like taking orders from James but to keep the boss happy he'd do what he was told.

"This will be a four on four battle. Each Trainer will use two Pokémon. This battle will be over when all Pokémon of one side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

:: Jessie and James only have two Pokémon between them:: Soundwave

:: This battle should be easy!:: Shockwave

"Challengers summon your Pokémon!"

"Go Shellder!" Shockwave called out his Pokémon first. "Go Kadabra." A Pokémon that looked like a bigger cat than Abra appeared. Shockwave and Soundwave didn't understand why a light shone onto their Pokémon.

"Explain the light."

"Do you dumb robots not understand anything? The colour of the light corresponds to the colour of your wrist band." Meowth seemed to like making them look stupid.

"Go Nidoqueen!" Jessie summoned what looked like a blue rhino standing on its back legs. "Go Nidoking!" James' Pokémon looked similar to Jessie's only it was purple instead of blue.

"Kadabra use psybeam!" Rainbow waves shot out from Kadabra. "Nidoking dodge then use horn attack!" Nidoking managed to get out of the way of those waves and it managed to land a good hit on Kadabra. The robots heard ominous giggling coming from somewhere. Soundwave felt a sharp shock in his wrist when Kadabra was hit.

:: That hurt.::

:: You felt that?::

Jessie and James realised that they must be wondering why that happened.

"In this gym; the challengers fell all the pain that their Pokémon feel!" Jessie had a mean smirk across her face.

:: They will feel Pokémon's pain also.::

:: I haven't attacked yet; let's test that theory!::

"Shellder use clamp on Nidoqueen!" Shellder clamped around Nidoqueen's tail. She squeaked in pain; she didn't like that! Jessie didn't either she felt a shock flow through her too.

"EEEEEE! Cassidy! I told you to only shock the opponents!"

"Sorry Jessie; I thought it would be fairer if I shocked both sides." They could tell Cassidy was smirking.

"Nidoqueen shake it off!" Nidoqueen wagged her tail to try and shift Shellder but it didn't work.

"Kadabra use psychic." A blue aura surrounded Nidoqueen which then lifted it up into the air. Shellder quickly let go when it realised where Nidoqueen was going. Nidoqueen crashed into the ceiling then fell to the ground. She had swirls in her eyes. Another shock went through Jessie when Nidoqueen hit the ground. "Cassidy!" Jessie whined "Oh… Nidoqueen return. Go Machamp!" A strong looking Pokémon with four arms appeared. "Machamp use submission !" Machamp used one of its four arms to grab Shellder. It pushed down hard onto Shellder's shell. Shockwave felt a jolt go through him.

:: I wish we had something like that for pestering those seekers with!:: Sunstreaker

:: Especially if we could fix it so they felt the pain but we didn't…:: Sideswipe

" Shellder use aurora beam!" Cold rainbow waves erupted from Shellder's mouth and hurt Nidoking. This time James shouted out from the shock. "Nidoking use double kick!" Nidoking kicked Kadabra. Once! Twice! Soundwave got shocked both times too. "Kadabra use psybeam." A rainbow beam came out of Kadabra's eyes and knocked out Nidoking. James felt another jolt go through him after Nidoking fainted. "Cassidy, I thought we told you not to shock us!"

"I'll shock you if I want to, that blue one doesn't even scream when he gets shocked; so I'm not even sure if that is hurting him." James did not look pleased. "Please show a little emotion…"

"Not for you. Are you going to battle again or not?" James realised what Soundwave was getting at. "Nidoking return. Go Rhydon!" A Pokémon that looked like a strong rhino appeared. _That is what a Rhydon looks like._ Soundwave didn't seem to understand how it was so scary. "Rhydon use stomp!" Rhydon stomped its foot down on Shellder which collapsed from the damage it had taken. Shockwave didn't like how hard this shock was compared to the others. _They must have increased the voltage to try and make Soundwave scream; but they'll have to do better than that!_ "Shellder return. Go Venusaur!" Venusaur growled angrily it didn't like that its master was in pain. "Venusaur use razor leaf!" Sharp leaves flew across the battle field at both Pokémon. Machamp didn't look as hurt as Rhydon. Both Jessie and James screamed when the shock went through them.

"I'm not sure who has the most girly scream; James, Jessie or Starscream."

"Sideswipe, do you really not know; Starscream would easily win that contest!"

"Sunstreaker you gotta admit James would run a close second."

"Not even close!"

"When I get my hands on you two…"

"Elita! Protect us!" The combatants couldn't help looking to see what was happening at the ringside and commenting.

"James they do have a point!" Meowth couldn't help sniggering.

"I'm sure we heard that jet's screaming just before we tried to steal their Pokémon…he definitely sounded more like a she."

"James stop getting distracted we have a battle to win!" Jessie realised what was happening and she didn't particularly want to be shocked any more. "Machamp use karate chop!" Machop realised that other two Trainers weren't paying attention and ran forward to attack Kadabra. Kadabra looked up to his master but his master seemed to be distracted. So Kadabra got hit by karate chop. That seemed to get the two challenger's attention! Soundwave cried out when this shock went through him, which also told Shockwave that they were still being attacked. "Kadabra use disable." Kadabra use the move and stopped Rhydon from using horn drill but the robots didn't know that. "Venusaur use vine whip on Rhydon!" Rhydon got lashed with vines and it fainted. James screamed again when that shock went through him. "Rhydon return. Go Weezing!" James' purple Pokémon appeared.

"You can't use new Pokémon now." Soundwave stated

"It's against the rules!" Shockwave protested

"You stupid robots! We make the rules for this gym!" Butch joined in the 'shouting at the robots' game.

:: We'll just have to remember that we can use three Pokémon two:: Shockwave

::I'll keep that in mind.:: Soundwave

"Machamp use seismic toss!" This made rocks shoot up from nowhere and crash into Kadabra making it faint. Soundwave cried out again from the shock. "Kadabra return. Go Golduck!" Golduck didn't like the fact its master was being hurt either. "Golduck use confusion." Purple light lifted Machamp up into the air and when Machamp crashed into the ground it had swirls in its eyes. Jessie felt another painful shock go through her when Machamp fainted. "Machamp return. Go Arbok!" The cobra looked ready for battle. "Arbok use wrap on Venusaur!" Venusaur found itself quickly wrapped up in Arbok's coils. "Weezing use sludge on Venusaur!" Venusaur couldn't dodge it was wrapped up. Arbok unwound its coils from Venusaur just before the sludge covered the air where Venusaur was. Venusaur had swirls in its eyes. Shockwave got shocked again when Venusaur fainted. "Venusaur return. Go Pidgeot!"

"You can't use any new Pokémon; you've used two!"

"That never stopped either of you, so I think I am entitled by those rules to summon a third Pokémon!" Shockwave knew Jessie couldn't argue with that.

:: Soundwave use Golduck's confusion to knock Weezing into the air then Pidgeot will knock it into the ground with wing attack!::

::I like your think Shockwave.::

"Golduck use confusion." The purple glow lifted Weezing upwards more slowly than normally. James couldn't help wondering why. "Pidgeot use wing attack!" Just when Weezing no longer had the glow around it, it was knocked down by Pidgeot's wing attack. James felt a really strong shock as Weezing took damage from both attacks. When Weezing hit the ground James received another shock as Weezing had swirls in its eyes. "Weezing return. You'll have to beat them Jessie we only have six Pokémon between us!" Jessie seemed to understand, but she knew it wouldn't be easy… "Arbok use bite!" Arbok bit down on one of Pidgeot wings. This sent a nasty jolt through Shockwave. "Golduck use hydro pump." The water blast knocked Arbok off Pidgeot. Shockwave had a mean look in his eyes. "Pidgeot use mirror move!" A second torrent of water blasted off Arbok; giving Jessie a second electric shock. A third erupted through her when Cassidy noticed that Arbok had swirls in its eyes. Butch sighed. "Arbok is unable to battle. That means the winners are Shockwave and Soundwave."

"You don't deserve an Earth badge; you cheated!" Jessie sounded annoyed.

"You used three Pokémon in a two and two vs. three and three battle!" James pointed angrily at Shockwave.

"I think they need to be taught some manners! Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash's Pikachu seemed more than happy to oblige. _PIKACHUUUU!_ The jolt caused the machine that was giving out the shocks to explode and send Team Rocket flying.

"This is your fault James!"

"How is it my fault?"

"You two quite arguing because…" Meowth went quiet for minute.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The three crooks shouted as they flew into the distance.

"One problem. Who will give us our gym badge?" Soundwave looked at Butch. Butch seemed slightly scared.

"Alright, I guess you earned it!" Butch handed both of them a badge. Cassidy walked down to the arena.

"Neither of us have any Pokémon. Do your friends need the Earth Badge too?"

"I'd imagine that Ash, Brock and Misty don't but the rest of us do." Shockwave then looked over and saw why he didn't hear the twins shrieking in pain; Elita had her arms wrapped around Starscream. She must have said she'd cuddle him if he left the twins alone.

:: Didn't think Starscream was that big a sap!::

:: He's not the only one…:: Soundwave pointed over towards a different pair doing the same thing! Which one it was wasn't a surprise. Chromia had arms wrapped around Megatron and he rather reluctantly had an arm wrapped around her. It seemed what Chromia wanted, Chromia generally got.

"Hey you two; if we give you enough badges to give to each of your friends will you not tell Jessie and James that we gave you the badges anyway?"

"You'll need thirteen badges then." Shockwave seemed to agree to this; he thought they probably wouldn't see Jessie and James again. Butch went and collected that many Earth badges for the two challengers.

"Butch and Cassidy seem nicer than Jessie and James even though they work for Team Rocket too."

"Maybe they are new recruits." Soundwave suggested.

"Butch and Cassidy gave us Earth Badges! One for each of us!" Shockwave seemed happy and so did the others when they heard they wouldn't have to work for this one.

"Since you all have eight badges there's one thing left to do!"

"What's that Ash?" Optimus asked

"Let's go to Indigo Plateau!"

**AN: This is a bit like the battle in book 5: Team Rocket Blasts Off! If Hotrod was in this story I'm sure he'd say "Every place reminds you of some place else…"**


	27. Chapter 27 Next stop Indigo Plateau!

"Why are there so many forests in this region?" Skywarp whined

"Never mind forests, why do all the bushes have thorns on them?" Starscream had ended up scratched up twice by these.

"Tell me about it!" Thundercracker had also had endure the thorns.

"Not just that but all the forests seem to look the same…" Ratchet was the one to point this out.

"How do yuh know if yuh ain't going out the same door you came in, if there's forests on each side?" Ironhide joined in with the complaining.

"Come on dudes, yous are worse than Gears!" Jazz was being sarcastic but everyone shut up anyway.

"Since we are whining about things…" Starscream looked over towards Megatron

"Where is Pikachu, Megatron?" Ratchet asked

"I left her at Oak's lab when we were last there…" Nobody bought that story.

"Then why don't I believe that?" Ash knew he couldn't be separated from Pikachu, he figured Megatron had to be the same.

"You're too suspicious Ash."

"Ash, suspicious? The only one who's being suspicious is you!" Misty could tell he was lying.

:: I think Pikachu ain't there because Pikachu ain't a Pikachu anymore::

:: You're probably right Ironhide:: Sunstreaker

:: You don't think Megatron would have evolved her do you?:: Bumblebee

:: I'd like to know where he got a thunder stone from.::

:: You actually looked at something important for once Jazz!:: Ratchet

"Hey guys! We're almost there!" Ash pointed at a purple building a short walk down the road.

"Anyone feel like racing there?" Sideswipe asked

"As long as it's the same rules and wagers as last time…" Jazz looked at Starscream.

"If no one objects…" Ash then saw a chance to get in front and began to run on ahead. It didn't take long for the others to begin to run to try and catch up. The others couldn't help but notice who was purposefully taking her time…

A few moments later…

"I guess I'm last…" Elita knew she wasn't going to get wet. "Starmie, Staryu use…" she then paused when she saw Starscream push Elita away from the aim of the two starfish. She then had a devious thought. "Hydro pump!" The others giggled when two torrents of water completely soaked Starscream.

"That is not what you did last time!" Starscream shook himself to try and the get the water off.

"Didn't think you cared that much…" Elita sniggered.

"That's enough messing around you guys, we have to register for this tournament or this isn't going to be much point in us being here!" Brock began to try and get them to move.

"That's all of you registered for this tournament! I didn't know you had that many friends Ash!" Nurse Joy seemed surprised at the size of the group; she knew Ash always had lots of friends to cheer him on but never that many at once.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The newest Indigo League Tournament is about to begin! Can all competitors make their way to the arena?" There was an announcement over the intercom which seemed to grab everyone's attention.

"No time to waste standing around here." Soundwave pointed out.

"Let's go meet the fans!" Jazz lead the way. The group began to follow him to make sure that he didn't get lost. They found the entrance to the ring and went to join the crowd in the arena.

"The Trainers are all here now! Let's get ready to rumble!"

"Rumble isn't here…"

"Be quiet, it's a figure of speech Skywarp." Jazz sounded like he knew too much on this subject.

"First I will introduce you to the elite four. Lorelei." A spotlight shone on a girl that looked like she trained the ice type. "Bruno." The spotlight then shone on a muscly man who the robots guessed trained the fighting type. "Agatha." The spotlight moved over to an old lady, who some of them pondered how she could be in the elite four. "And finally Lance." Lance looked stronger than the others they thought. "These four will not be competing in the first round to give you all a chance to get going. We will now commence with the draws to decide which of you will battle first!" This would probably take a few minutes.

"Nervous?" Ash asked. None of them openly admitted it but most of them were!

"Do you get nervous before these sorts of things Ash?" Optimus seemed more nervous than the others.

"Only when I was new at this. Now I'm used to tournaments."

"We have now performed the draws and know who will be battling who! Let's get it up on the big screen!" An image appeared on the screen which listed who was battling who. The group in the arena looked up to see if there were going to be any interesting matches. These were the matches.

1: Brock vs. Misty

2: Lizzy vs. Starscream

3: Rose vs. Skywarp

4: Ellie vs. Thundercracker

5: Andy vs. Elita

6: Ed vs. Soundwave

7: Gary vs. Shockwave

8: Ash vs. Ratchet

9: Ironhide vs. Chromia

10: Jazz vs. Megatron

11: Bumblebee vs. Sunstreaker

12: Sideswipe vs. Optimus

There didn't seem to be any but it was only the first round.

"Since we know who the competitors of the first match are, can the others please move to the allocated area to prepare for your matches, backstage?" This prompted most of them to go and have a chat about how they thought they were going to do.

"Competitors please note that these matches are in no particular order. Since everyone is now ready let's begin the first match!" Brock and Misty both seemed nervous. The ring announcer got ready to inform them of the rules of this battle.

"This will be a three on three battle and it will be over when all three Pokémon of either side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Graveler!" A Pokémon that looked like a boulder with strong arms and legs appeared. "Go Starmie!" The ten point starfish appeared. "Graveler use tackle!" Graveler ran towards Starmie. "Starmie use hydro pump!" A blast of water knocked Graveler flying back before it could do any damage. Graveler looked hurt. "Graveler use explosion…" Brock sounded like that was a last resort but he knew Graveler couldn't beat Starmie. "A fiery blast covered the battlefield and badly hurt Starmie but when the blast cleared Graveler had swirls in its eyes. "Graveler return. Go Onix!" The rock snake looked more nervous than normal. "Onix use bind!" Onix coiled itself around Starmie and began to squeeze. "Starmie use water gun!" The blast of water made Onix let go. "Onix use slam!" Onix hit Starmie with its tail and Starmie collapsed. "Starmie return. Go Staryu!" But Staryu didn't appear; the Pokémon that did appeared was some what more duck shaped. _Psy?_ "PSYDUCK! YOU'RE NOT STARYU!" Misty seemed annoyed that her duck had picked now to want to battle. "Fine; go if you want to…" _Wait Psyduck can win this!_ "Psyduck use water gun!" Psyduck blasted water from its mouth too. Onix seemed surprised. That hurt! How could that little yellow duck hurt him? "Onix use slam!" Onix aimed its tail for Psyduck but when he brought it down there was no Psyduck to hit. "Psyduck use water gun again!" Psyduck popped its head up on the other side of Onix's tail and then spat water into Onix's face. Onix collapsed this time with swirls in its eyes. "Onix return." _When did Psyduck get so strong?_ "Go Vulpix!" Brock's little fox appeared and it seemed eager. "Vulpix use quick attack!" Vulpix ran forward. "Psyduck stop it with water gun!" Psyduck squirted water but Vulpix just ran out of the way and then knocked Psyduck flying. Psyduck seemed scared. "Psyduck use confusion!" Psyduck was running around flapping so much that it didn't hear a word. "Vulpix use flamethrower!" A stream of fire flew at Psyduck and even though it wasn't very effective Psyduck wasn't very strong. Psyduck had swirls in its eyes. "Psyduck return. Go Staryu!" The other starfish like Pokémon. "Staryu use swift!" Star shaped rays flew at Vulpix and knocked it over. "Vulpix get up and use flamethrower!" Vulpix stood up slowly then blew fire at Staryu. It didn't seem to do much damage. "Staryu use hydro pump!" The water extinguished the fire and it was strong enough to knock out Vulpix even though it had to shift the fire.

"Vulpix is unable to battle, the winner is Misty!" The overhead announcer then spoke up.

"We shall be taking a break for a few minutes to check that the arena wasn't damaged by the battle!" Misty and Brock went to the backstage area.

"I have an idea Brock; but you're probably not going to like it…"

"What's the idea Misty?" Misty whispered the idea to Brock and his eyes went wide.

"Does everyone that's in our group have to see that if you lose this bet?"

"It won't hurt Brock."

"Fine; go ask him, I'll be surprised if he agrees though…" Misty ran off to try and find the one to get with this trick.

Misty and Brock had now met up with the others. Ash was busy talking to the other group of kids who liked battling and were good friends. However he wasn't Misty's target.

"Starscream, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What is it Misty?"

"Come here." _I wonder what she wants…_ Starscream began to walking towards Misty.

"I have a proposition for you…"

"Go on."

"I think that if you lose in this tournament first you should kiss Elita; while everybody's is watching."

"WHAT! But what if you lose first?"

"If I lose first I'll kiss Brock…"

"Deal. Since I'll win this tournament you'll be the one who is humiliated!"

"I knew he'd take me up on that offer! Just wish he wasn't so smug about it though…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Now that we have confirmed that the arena is safe for our next competitors we're ready for the next match!"

**AN: This tournament is kind of like the one for the Sinnoh League in Sinnoh League Victors. Also move errors are unintentional. Also some of you may recognise the names in the battles. They are my characters from my other two stories!**


	28. Chapter 28 First round blues

**AN: Some battles happened between the chapters…**

"The next match in the Indigo League will be Ash vs. Ratchet!" The pair of them headed towards the entrance and walked right into the arena.

"This battle will be a three on three battle. It will be over when all three Pokémon of either side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Squirtle!" Ash's mischievous blue turtle appeared. "Go Parasect!" A Pokémon that looked like a crab with a mushroom on its back appeared. "Squirtle use water gun!" Water blasted off Parasect but it didn't look like it hurt Parasect much. "Parasect use leech life!" Squirtle felt its energy drain away. "Squirtle use hydro pump!" More water flew at Parasect and appeared to hurt it quite a bit. "Parasect use spore!" Green spores floated down onto Squirtle and Squirtle curled up and went to sleep. "Squirtle wake up!" Squirtle didn't seem to hear Ash. "Parasect use slash!" Parasect raked its sharp claws across Squirtle's head. Squirtle woke up from that. "Squirtle use skull bash!" Squirtle ran forward and lowered its head to attack Parasect. "Parasect use slash again!" Parasect raked its claw across Squirtle's head again. This time Squirtle collapsed from the damage. "Squirtle return. Go Bulbasaur!" The little dinosaur didn't seem to be afraid of Parasect. "Bulbasaur use sleep powder!" Green dust fell onto Parasect and put it to sleep this time. "Parasect come on, wake up!" Parasect grumbled and remained asleep. "Bulbasaur use razor leaf!" Sharp leaves slashed against the sleeping Parasect. Parasect still remained asleep. "Bulbasaur use vine whip!" Vines lashed at Parasect and then its eyes opened. It had swirls in its eyes. "Parasect return. Go Venusaur!" A much bigger dinosaur like Pokémon appeared. Bulbasaur now looked scared. "Venusaur use solarbeam!" Energy began to charge in Venusaur. "Bulbasaur use leech seed!" A seed formed in the bulb and then fired it at Venusaur. The seed didn't seem to dig into Venusaur. "Venusaur fire!" Solarbeam fired out of Venusaur's mouth and knocked Bulbasaur flying with the energy. Bulbasaur seemed badly hurt. "Bulbasaur use razor leaf!" A bunch of leaves fly across the arena and hit against Venusaur. Venusaur looked slightly hurt from that. "Venusaur use tackle!" Venusaur ran forward and knocked Bulbasaur out. "Bulbasaur return. Go Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and seemed to be eager to fight. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" A bolt of lightning jolted against Venusaur and it looked hurt. "Venusaur use tackle!" Venusaur knocked Pikachu up into the air. "Pikachu use quick attack!" Pikachu flew downwards and hit against Venusaur at high speed. Venusaur collapsed from the damage. "Venusaur return. Go Clefable!" A Pokémon that looked like a pink pixie appeared. "Clefable use doubleslap!" Clefable hit Pikachu's head. Once! Twice! Pikachu looked slightly hurt but it didn't seem to be too bad. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" A bolt of lightning hit against Clefable. She wasn't very strong; that hurt! "Clefable use metronome!" Clefable wiggled one of its fingers. Then it kicked sand up into Pikachu's eyes. _Why is it whenever Clefable uses that move it picks a useless one!_ Pikachu moved the sand out of its eyes then got ready to attack. "Pikachu use thundershock!" Clefable definitely looked thunder shocked. It had swirls in its eyes.

"Clefable is unable to battle! The winner is Ash!"

"After this battle we will have to check if the arena is damaged so we shall take a short break."

"That was a good match Ash."

"I thought you were going to win for a while, Ratchet…"

"That round was easy!" Skywarp seemed contented about that round.

"Says you! You had a type advantage on all her Pokémon." Starscream seemed like he didn't do as well in that round as he would have liked.

"Her stupid fault for using a Charmander, a Ponyta and a Vulpix. That Ponyta was the biggest threat with stomp but the others were beyond a joke!"

"Battle strategy of my opponent good. Pokémon weak. Strongest was Oddish with petal dance. Rattata and Squirtle needed more raising." Soundwave sounded like his match went well too.

"I wish those Decepticons would quit bragging. I won my match too and I had to overcome that kid's strong Electabuzz and its thunder! His other two weren't quite as strong; Fearow was hard to hit and Squirtle was cute…" Elita wandered over to speak to Ash and Ratchet.

"How long have they been talking about their matches?"

"For about the past three or four minutes Ratchet. I don't want to shout at them though…"

"My opponent seemed to know what Pokémon I was going to use! She battled Venomoth with her Growlithe. Then when Venomoth lost I used my Fearow to beat it. But then she summoned one of those ghosty things and it only seemed to know lick. Fearow managed to beat that one and her Bulbasaur."

"Settle down Starscream! You won didn't you? I didn't think my opponent was that good at battling either. Why would you use unevolved Pokémon in a tournament battle? She had a Squirtle and a Clefairy. The only one I was a bit worried about was that Poliwrath with body slam." Thundercracker was trying not to sound as arrogant as the others did.

"Now that we have checked the arena it's time for the next match! Ironhide vs. Chromia!"

"They might shut up now and watch the match!" Elita seemed annoyed with them for chattering for so long. _I hope I don't lose in this round… Starscream won't let me hear the end of it!_ Ironhide and Chromia made their way towards the arena.

"This will be a three on three battle that will be over when all three of either side's Pokémon can't battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Rhydon!" A Pokémon that looked like a rhino standing on its back legs appeared. "Go Graveler!" Graveler looked scared. "Rhydon use take down!" Rhydon charged forward and knocked Graveler backwards with a nasty looking tackle. Rhydon looked hurt from it too though. "Graveler use earthquake!" The ground shook violently and caused Rhydon to fall onto its back. It was struggling to get back up. "Rhydon get to your feet then use stomp!" Rhydon managed to get back up then it knocked Graveler over and stomped on one of its arms. "Graveler use rock throw!" However Graveler used one of its other arms to throw a rock into Rhydon's face. That made it move off Graveler. "Rhydon use horn attack!" Rhydon ran forward and rammed its horn into Graveler's stomach. That seemed to hurt. "Graveler use rock throw!" Another rock hit off Rhydon's head. This time it collapsed from the impact. "Rhydon return. Go Kingler!" A Pokémon that looked like a large crab appeared. "Kingler use crabhammer!" Blue energy appeared around Kingler's right claw. It then punched Graveler with that claw and badly hurt it. "Graveler use earthquake!" The ground shook. It didn't seem to do as much damage as it did to Rhydon though. "Kingler use bubble!" Bubbles hit off Graveler and knocked it out. "Graveler return. Go Vileplume!" A Pokémon that looked like a large flower appeared. "Vileplume use petal dance!" Petals began to swirl around Vileplume. _Is that supposed to be an attack?_ These petals then flew into Kingler and caused quite a lot of damage. "Kingler use stomp!" Kingler looked confused. It didn't know where it was supposed to stomp! "Vileplume now!" More petals swirled around Vileplume and then slashed into Kingler. Kingler had swirls in its eyes. "Kingler return. Go Charizard!" A Pokémon that looked like an orange dragon appeared. "Charizard use flamethrower!" A stream of fire shot at Vileplume and it badly hurt it. "Vileplume one more time!" Petals lashed against Charizard but they hardly had any effect at all. "Charizard finish it off with ember!" Embers knocked away the last of Vileplume's health. "Vileplume return. Go Charizard!" A second Charizard appeared on the field. "Charizard use slash!" Chromia seemed to know that trying to fight fire with fire wasn't going to work here. Chromia's Charizard raked its claws across its opponent's belly. The other Charizard seemed angry. "Charizard use ember!" Embers made Chromia's Charizard move back but not much. "Use slash again!" Claws were raked across Charizard's tummy again. "Charizard use flamethrower!" A stream of fire soon shifted the opponent. "Charizard use fire spin!" The vortex began to whirl around Ironhide's Charizard. It was trapped! "Use a fire spin of your own to escape!" The fire spin did disappear but not before it hurt Charizard a bit. "Charizard slash one last time!" Chromia was right. Her Charizard did knock out Ironhide's this time.

"Ironhide's Charizard is unable to battle that means the winner is Chromia!"

"This means that there is one final match before the start of the second round! We will need a few minutes to check for damage."

"I'm out! In the first round!" Ironhide still didn't quite believe that.

"You must have gone easy on her!"

"Nobody asked you Starscream."

"Anyway you would let Elita win a battle against you…"

"Not in this case Chromia! I need to win all my matches!"

"Why would that be?" Starscream didn't answer but turned red, so they guessed it had something to do with Elita.

"Now that the arena has been confirmed safe we can begin with the final match of the first round! Megatron vs. Jazz!" Jazz seemed most nervous about this.

"This will be a three on three battle and it will be over when all three Pokémon on either side can no longer battle. Let the final first round battle begin!"

"Go Blastoise!" Jazz's turtle seemed calm even though this battle was going to be hard. "Go Victreebell!" Megatron's Victreebell seemed confident. "Blastoise use skull bash!" Blastoise had a type disadvantage but it didn't seem fazed by it. It ran forward and lowered its head to knock Victreebell back. However Victreebell was ready. "Victreebell use razor leaf!" Sharp leaves flew at Blastoise and stopped it from using skull bash. Blastoise looked hurt by that. "Blastoise use hydro pump!" The water blasted against Victreebell and hurt it a little. "Victreebell use vine whip!" Vines lashed off Blastoise and hurt it quite badly but not quite enough to knock it out. "Blastoise use bubble!" Bubbles seemed to distract Victreebell but not hurt it much. "Victreebell use vine whip again!" More vines lashed against Blastoise. This time they knocked out Blastoise. "Blastoise return. Go Jynx!" _What's one of those?_ _It doesn't look very strong._ "Jynx use teeter dance!" Jynx danced around waving its arms above its head. Victreebell copied by waving its vines above its head. Victreebell was clearly confused. "Victreebell use slam!" Victreebell wasn't paying attention. It was too busy copying Jynx. "Jynx use blizzard!" A sharp cold wind flew through the air and then began to form hard bits of ice. It was these bits of ice that struck Victreebell. Victreebell had swirls in its eyes. "Victreebell return. Go Beedrill!" The bee seemed confident too. "Beedrill use pin missile!" Sharp needles hit off Jynx. Once! Twice! Three times! Four times! "Jynx use sing!" Jynx began to sing a lullaby. Beedrill started to look sleepy. "Beedrill quick! Use twinneedle!" Beedrill managed to fire the attack before it went to sleep. The two hits knocked out Jynx. "Jynx return. Go Haunter!" That made Megatron flinch a little. _Why would you catch one of them? Those things terrified us in the Haunted Tower!_ "Haunter use lick!" Haunter stuck its tongue out of its mouth and then dragged it up Beedrill's face. Beedrill however didn't wake up. "Haunter use dream eater!" An eerie aura surrounded both Haunter and Beedrill. The only way that they could tell something was happening was when Beedrill cried out in pain. It was definitely awake now. "Beedrill use poison sting!" The stingers dug into Haunter but they didn't seem to do much. "Haunter use night shade!" An oversized shadow appeared in front of Beedrill who froze in terror. Haunter used this to then attack Beedrill from behind. Beedrill fainted. "Beedrill return." _It's got to be Raichu next. Megatron wouldn't have left Pikachu behind._ Jazz thought. "Go Tentacruel!" This surprised Jazz. "Tentacruel use hydro pump!" Water gushed out of Tentacruel's mouth and blasted off Haunter. That looked like it hurt. "Haunter use hypnosis!" _That is not happening again!_ "Tentacruel dodge it!" Tentacruel jumped out of the way. "Tentacruel use acid!" Purple gunk flew across the battle field onto Haunter. Haunter shook itself to get the gunk off but it still hurt it. "Haunter use lick!" Haunter stuck its tongue out and then licked straight up Tentacruel's face. Tentacruel looked slightly dazed after that. "Tentacruel use poison sting!" Poisonous spines shot across the arena at Haunter; these made swirls appear in Haunter's eyes.

"Haunter is unable to battle; the winner is Megatron!"

"This battle brings the first round to a close! Let's check the arena is safe for the next round and draw the battle arrangements for the next round!"

"What I don't understand is why you didn't use your Raichu in that battle." Jazz seemed confused.

"I don't have a Raichu! Pikachu is back at Professor Oak's lab!" Megatron wandered away from the others before he could get questioned any more.

"YOU WON!" However it didn't take long for him to come rushing back towards them.

"One of you, make her stop this please! It's getting old already!"

:: Should we?:: Sunstreaker

:: Naw. Let him suffer!:: Sideswipe

The twins decided that they would be a real annoyance.

:: Chromia, dare you to kiss him!:: Sideswipe

:: Sure thing! I hope Ironhide won't kill me for this… Oh and hold him still.::

The twins grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back.

"LET ME GO! I don't want to!" Chromia put one of her fingers to her lips.

"Shhhhh. You'll thank me later…" Chromia then pushed her lips against Megatron's. The twins pondered what would happen if they let go. They released their grip and expected him to pull back and run. It seemed to surprise everyone when he didn't. Most of them were convinced he had a crush. That only confirmed it! The pair pulled apart only for the more mature boys to shout and wolf-whistle.

"Oh and by the way you two, you will have noticed that the Decepticons don't seem to be around. Which is why some of us sent them an image of it!" Sideswipe got the reaction he was hoping for. Megatron turned bright red!

"You better not have sent them that! I'll never hear the end of it!"

"What's done is done…" Sunstreaker smirked.

"If you didn't want that to happen you could have fled like you were trying to do in the first place…"

Megatron decided he would have to go and find the others at some point or they would contact him…

:: Ironhide is going to be ticked off…:: Shockwave

:: Not when he already knows…:: Megatron replied, silently thinking one less to worry about.

:: You should have kissed Elita; that would have wound Starscream up!:: Skywarp

:: Skywarp, she kissed me…:: Megatron got the feeling that Thundercracker and Soundwave wouldn't bother him but that left…

:: Didn't know you were going soft Megatron! Guess I'll have to take over leadership while you lose your heart…:: Starscream

:: Says the one who shouted out his love for Elita for the whole world to hear!:: Thankfully it appeared that Megatron even had an answer for Starscream.

"It's now time to reveal the draws for the second round!" The remaining competitors looked at any screen that was near them. It displayed the second round match ups.

1: Starscream vs. Megatron

2: Chromia vs. Elita

3: Bruno vs. Lorelei

4: Ash vs. Thundercracker

5: Gary vs. Agatha

6: Skywarp vs. Sunstreaker

7: Optimus vs. Lance

8: Misty vs. Soundwave

"These are again in no particular order. This will be displayed again tomorrow morning in case any of you forget. But the tournament is on hold until tomorrow! Then the action starts again!"

**AN: Anyone willing to predict who they think will win the tournament? If you have any ideas please leave them in a review.**


	29. Chapter 29 Leaders Catfights and JetJudo

**AN: There are only three more battles to go in the second round now**

"The next battle will be … Starscream vs. Megatron!" _I hope Starscream loses this battle I've already beat Soundwave but if it wasn't for Brock's Vulpix I don't think I would have won. If Megatron wins, Starscream will have to do the forfeit!_ Misty thought getting ready to watch this battle on the screen with the others was a good idea.

"This will be a three on three battle. The battle will be over when all three opposing Pokémon can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Victreebell!" _Victreebell? Surely he knows about this!_ "Go Charizard!" Charizard looked confident. "Victreebell use slam!" One of the vines sticking out of Victreebell lashed across Charizard. "Charizard use flamethrower!" Fire blasted across the field and badly hurt Victreebell. "Victreebell use acid!" Acid splashed across Charizard but it didn't seem badly hurt. "Charizard use ember!" The embers were enough to knock out Victreebell. "Victreebell return. Go Tentacruel!" Tentacruel seemed to be eager for another victory.

:: What is that Pokémon going to do Megatron? Cuddle my Charizard until it begs for mercy?::

:: You will regret that comment Starscream!::

"Tentacruel use hydro pump!" That water blast hurt Charizard. It wasn't expecting that. "Charizard use slash!" Charizard raked its claws across Tentacruel's head. "Tentacruel use hydro pump again!" Tentacruel knocked out Charizard with that attack. "Charizard return. Go Venomoth!" Venomoth seemed more confident than it probably should have been. "Venomoth use psychic!" The blue aura that appeared around Tentacruel was not comforting. The aura threw it up into the ceiling and then the light faded and Tentacruel came crashing into the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Tentacruel return."

:: You can't win you only have Beedrill left since you left Pikachu behind.::

"Go Raichu!" Starscream looked shocked. He didn't expect that! Raichu looked confident. She was no longer the nervous little yellow mouse who acted scared in their first battle. "Raichu use thunderbolt!" _RAICHUUUUU!_ The bolt badly hurt Venomoth. "Venomoth use confusion!" A purple aura lifted Raichu up into the air. When the aura faded, Raichu began to fall but she wasn't scared. She knew her master would have a plan. "Raichu use quick attack!" _But Raichu can't use quick attack! Only Pikachu can!_ Raichu landed and she didn't look too badly hurt. She dashed forward and knocked Venomoth upward. When Venomoth landed it had fainted. "Venomoth return. Go Golbat!" A large blue bat appeared and it looked intimidating with its long fangs. "Golbat use bite!" Golbat bit Raichu's tail just above the lightning bolt. She squeaked but she didn't get flustered. "Raichu use thundershock!" The jolt seemed to shock Golbat enough to make it let go. Golbat seemed badly hurt. "Golbat use wing attack!" Golbat flew forward and readied itself to hit Raichu with its wings. "Raichu use swift!" Raichu spun around and swung her tail. Star shaped rays flew at Golbat. _Raichu shouldn't know that either!_ Golbat seemed really badly hurt but not quite out yet. "Golbat use leech life!" Energy drained away from Raichu but she didn't seem too badly hurt. "Raichu use thundershock!" _RAICHUUUUU!_ This shock knocked out Golbat.

"Golbat is unable to battle. The winner is Megatron!" Starscream then realised what that meant. He had watched Misty beat Soundwave which meant she was through to the quarter finals and this was only the second round.

:: I told you that you would regret that comment! Go and see if Elita can make you feel better after the sting of a loss!:: Starscream got annoyed with what Megatron had said. _Even if I'd wanted to I couldn't go and see Elita; I'd have to kiss her!_

"We need to check the arena is undamaged after that battle! Stay tuned for the next match!" There were actually sometimes cases where the arena had to be fixed. After the Soundwave vs. Misty match there was a mess caused by Dugtrio.

"Now that we have checked the arena and repaired any damages, we can begin the next battle. This one is Chromia vs. Elita!"

:: A cat fight; who's going to win?:: Bumblebee

:: Chromia:: Ironhide

:: Elita:: Optimus

:: You guys would say that!:: Jazz

"This battle will be a three on three battle and it will be over when all three Pokémon on either side can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Graveler!" Graveler looked confident. "Go Gyarados!" Until it saw its opponent was a water type. "Graveler use rock throw!" The rock seemed to hurt Gyarados. It would have done more damage on a normal/flying type. The water part seemed to reduce the damage a bit. "Gyarados use hydro pump!" The water seemed to knock Graveler back. It seemed scared. "Graveler use tackle!" Graveler ran forward. "Gyarados use tackle too!" The collision seemed to do more damage to Graveler than Gyarados but that could have been because it had taken more damage in the first place. "Graveler use tackle again!" "Gyarados use dragon rage!" Blue energy began to collect in Gyarados' mouth. This energy then fired at Graveler and knocked it out. "Graveler return. Go Vileplume!" The flower seemed to like its opponent. "Vileplume use solarbeam!" Green energy began to collect in the flower on Vileplume's head. "Gyarados use bite!" Gyarados thought the smart thing to do was to bite one of the petals on that flower where the energy was collecting. "Now Vileplume!" The energy fired straight into Gyarados. Gyarados seemed to be weakened by that. "Gyarados use dragon rage!" The blue energy seemed to hurt Vileplume. "Vileplume use petal dance!" The petals that floated down knocked out Gyarados. "Gyarados return. Go Butterfree!" Butterfree seemed to have missed battling. "Butterfree use psybeam!" Rainbow light flew across the battle field. This light made Vileplume squeak with pain. "Vileplume use petal dance again!" the petals didn't seem to do much against Butterfree. "Butterfree use confusion!" Purple light lifted Vileplume into the air and then the light faded. This made Vileplume drop to the ground. It had swirls in its eyes. "Vileplume return. Go Charizard!" Charizard seemed eager. "Charizard use flamethrower!" Fire shot across the field and knocked Butterfree backward. "Butterfree use tackle!" Butterfree flew at Charizard and it seemed to annoy Charizard. "Charizard use ember!" Butterfree flapped its wings to try and stop the fire but it just seemed to make the fire worse. Butterfree got knocked out by the fire. "Butterfree return. Go Blastoise!" Blastoise looked like it was looking forward to this. "Blastoise use water gun!" Water shot out of Blastoise's water cannons and Charizard shook itself to try and get the water off. "Charizard use slash!" Charizard raked its claws across Blastoise's tummy. "Blastoise use hydro pump!" Water shot out of the cannons and knocked Charizard backward with the force. When it landed it had swirls in its eyes.

"Charizard is unable to battle. The winner is Elita!"

"Now there is only one match until the draws for the quarter finals! We just have to check that the arena isn't badly damaged."

"That could have gone better…" Chromia seemed down hearted.

"It could have; you just were unlucky is all…" Ironhide put one of his arms around Chromia. She seemed to be feeling a little bit better after that.

"One thing I can't help noticing; your rival seems to be hiding…"

"Don't yuh worry 'bout him, he's probably sulking."

"I know where he is! He's hiding from Elita!" Misty had a smirk on her face.

"What's he done now?" Ironhide asked.

"Nothing; it's what he's gonna do that all of you will want to see!"

"Tell me Misty!" Chromia motioned for her to whisper what was going to happen.

"You know how I won my match and he lost his."

"Yeah."

"Well, we made a bet. The one who is out of the tournament first has got to kiss their love while everybody is watching!"

"WHAT! He actually agreed to that?"

"He was convinced that he would win so he's avoiding Elita because if he does happen to find her…"

"He'll have to kiss her!"

"Do yous mind tellin' me what yuh on about?" The girls then realised that Ironhide was still standing around waiting for them.

"Nuh uh. You aren't going to find out! Only me, Chromia and the chicken know what's going to have to happen at some point!"

"Come on! Everyone else will be wondering why we've been taking so long!" Elita began to push them towards where the others were and they eventually got the message. They could hear people clearly being over the top about something that happened.

"That attack was amazing!"

"Only wish that it didn't get dodged by Hitmonchan."

"That ice beam still was one of the stronger attacks in that fight!"

"What are you guys talking about?" The group that was talking looked around to notice Misty, Ironhide and the two girl robots.

"The Bruno vs. Lorelei match! Wasn't it amazing?"

"You're exaggerating Skywarp." Jazz seemed to really want to get one over on somebody; it seemed to be Skywarp's turn today.

"I thought it was good when Lapras started the match with ice beam."

"It was better when Hitmonchan jumped out of the way and then used fire punch on Lapras; it didn't know what hit it!" Sunstreaker seemed to be overly excited too.

"Lapras fainted and then it was the turn of Slowbro! That Pokémon knew how to use psychic! That did a number on Hitmonchan and then Bruno had to use Hitmonlee." Sideswipe seemed to be just as excited as the others.

"Hitmonlee knew rolling kick which seemed to work on Slowbro but not well enough to knock it out." The others who weren't in the tournament were still hanging around to encourage and, in some cases, mock the others. Shockwave and Soundwave were two such cases; they were supporting Megatron.

"That only left Bruno's Machamp!" Shockwave seemed to be in a good mood.

"He didn't need any other Pokémon. That Machamp was really strong." Soundwave didn't; the others probably figured it was because he'd lost more recently.

"Machamp's submission seemed to work wonders. That was the main reason Bruno won that match!" Sideswipe was overdoing the retelling of what happened.

"Dewgong put up a good fight. Its blizzard almost knocked out Machamp!" Skywarp seemed to be too interested in talking about this match to listen to anybody else.

"The fact is however that it didn't and you slackers no longer in the tournament need to find better things to do with your time than sit around talking 'bout who won what match and how they did it." Ironhide had seen the match, as had everybody else and they seemed to think that all of them should shut up already. Luckily peace was about to fall.

"Now that we have checked the arena and have confirmed it safe we can begin the final match in this round! Skywarp vs. Sunstreaker!" That made the chatterboxes shut up; the two main ones now had to go battle themselves.

"This battle will be three vs. three. It will be over when all three Pokémon of either Trainer can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Dodrio!" Dodrio seemed confident even though it had no clue what its opponent would be. "Go Ninetales!" A Pokémon that looked like a large fox with nine long tails appeared. "Dodrio use tri attack!" Three different coloured energies swirled around Dodrio and then each flew forward to hit Ninetales in turn. First a red fiery energy, then a yellowy lightning bolt and finally an icy blue energy. Ninetales however didn't seem hurt from this. "Ninetales use flamethrower!" The fire that hit off Dodrio however seemed to hurt! Dodrio screeched angrily. "Dodrio use fury attack!" Each of Dodrio's heads seemed to want to win this battle. Dodrio pecked Ninetales with its angry head, then the sorrowful one and lastly the joyful one. Ninetales seemed to be hurt more by that. "Ninetales use fire spin!" A vortex of fire began to swirl around Dodrio. That seemed to make all three heads look nervous. "Dodrio get out of there and use drill peck on it!" Dodrio didn't know how to escape the raging fire; it just looked scared. "Ninetales use ember!" The embers only intensified the fire swirling around Dodrio. It seemed to do the trick however. Dodrio had swirls in the eyes on all three of its heads. "Dodrio return. Go Blastoise!" Sunstreaker's Blastoise was looking forward to this. "Blastoise you can win this! Use hydro pump!" The blast of water from Blastoise's cannons knocked out Ninetales. "Ninetales return. Go Sandslash!" Sandslash didn't like the look of its opponent. "Sandslash use swift!" Star shaped rays flew across the field at Blastoise. "Blastoise use water gun to knock them back!" The water from the cannons not only hurt Sandshrew but they knocked the swift away too. "Sandslash come on! Use slash!" Sandslash got its claws ready and then raked them across Blastoise's stomach. However this only gave Blastoise the opportunity it was after. "Use bubble!" The bubbles hit Sandslash really hard; difficult not to at that range. The damage from bubble knocked out Sandslash. Skywarp seemed worried. "Sandslash return." _That turtle has knocked out two of my Pokémon! It can't be able to beat them all surely? I'll use my own!_ "Go Blastoise!" Skywarp's Blastoise could sense its master's nerves. It looked around as if to say 'I can do this!' "Blastoise use skull bash!" Skywarp's Blastoise lowered its head and charged at Sunstreaker's Blastoise. "Give it a fright with bubble!" Sunstreaker's strategy didn't go quite as planned. The bubbles didn't seem to bother the other Blastoise. However that charge with skull bash did. The skull bash knocked Sunstreaker's Blastoise back a bit. "Blastoise use hydro pump!" The cannons on Blastoise's shoulders could do some nasty damage. "Blastoise use hydro pump too!" However it seemed that this was going to test both Blastoise's strength in those cannons. The two hydro pumps collided and it seemed to be an even match. The more observant robots however noticed something.

:: Skywarp's Blastoise has got the edge in the water cannon fight.:: Soundwave seemed certain.

:: That can't be; we've been training Pokémon longer than you guys!:: Sideswipe

However it seemed that Soundwave was right. Sunstreaker's Blastoise got knocked out by the hydro pump even though it didn't hit very hard. "Blastoise return. Go Hypno!" _Not that thing! It's gonna put my Blastoise to sleep!_ "Hypno use confusion!" The purple aura lifted Blastoise into the air. Blastoise then came crashing down. "Blastoise use skull bash!" This was however exactly what Sunstreaker wanted to Skywarp to do. "Hypno wait for it to get close!" _What for?_ Blastoise got quite close to Hypno before Skywarp realised what. "Hypno use hypnosis!" With Blastoise being really close to Hypno it was much more likely to hit. Hypnosis did hit Blastoise and it quickly fell asleep. "Hypno use headbutt!" Hypno then thought it was time to give Blastoise a ram with its head. Hypno managed to knock Blastoise back quite a bit with that hit. Blastoise remained sleeping however. "Hypno use psychic!" The blue aura threw Blastoise up into the ceiling. That woke it up! Unfortunately when Blastoise hit the ground it fainted.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. The winner is Sunstreaker!"

:: Guess that means you are owed some Jet Judo!:: Sunstreaker was joking but Skywarp didn't realise that and began running as fast as he could to the backstage area; the other watchers weren't going to see that!

"Now that the final battle of the second round is over we shall draw the battles for the Quarter finals!" That meant that it was going to be a long wait in hiding for Skywarp and Starscream…

A few minutes later…

"Now we have drawn who will battle who in the quarter finals, it's time we told the competitors!" On the screens the matches that were going to take place in the quarter finals appeared.

1: Megatron vs. Elita

2: Ash vs. Gary

3: Optimus vs. Bruno

4: Misty vs. Sunstreaker

Now the others thought that there were some interesting matches!

"Let's all meet back here tomorrow for the next matches!"

**AN: Now you all must have some ideas who will be in the finals. Also Starscream can't hide forever…**


	30. Chapter 30 Romance and Rivalry

"The first match of the Quarter finals will be…Megatron vs. Elita!" Starscream heard this from where he was hiding. He also heard them chattering on the way into the arena.

"You better not go easy!" Elita seemed to believe that all the boys went easy on her because she was a girl.

"If you think I'll go easy on you, you have another thing coming! I'm not your boyfriend or that idiot Starscream!"

"I don't think you quite get it… Boys always don't fight properly because they don't want you to get hurt, or they think that we'll get upset if they win." Megatron was one of those who didn't think it was fair that if a girl hit a boy it was alright, but if a boy hit a girl it made him a wimp.

"Come on! We don't want to keep our fans waiting!" Megatron began to walk into the arena. _That's another thing I don't get; girls can talk about their problems but boys can't; it makes them a wimp._ Elita followed him.

"This battle will be three on three. It will be over when all three of your opponent's Pokémon can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Beedrill!" _I was hoping he would chose Beedrill!_ "Go Butterfree!"

:: This could get interesting!:: Shockwave

:: I've only been waiting since about the second gym to challenge Megatron's Beedrill!:: Jazz

:: These two will be evenly matched! This will be good!:: Ratchet

"Beedrill use poison sting!" Butterfree seemed scared when the needles flew at it. "Butterfree dodge them, then use psybeam!" Butterfree flapped out of the way and then shot a rainbow beam from its eyes. This beam seemed to hurt Beedrill. "Beedrill use twinneedle!" The needles at the end of Beedrill's arms began to glow. Then the needles fired at Butterfree. Once! Twice! Butterfree didn't seem too badly hurt. "Butterfree use confusion!" Beedrill got lifted up by the purple light. This light then dropped Beedrill and it dropped to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Beedrill return. Go Raichu!" She seemed confident; she liked it when the opponents weren't the type she was bad against. "Raichu use thunderbolt!" _RAICHUUUUU!_ Thunder fell from the sky straight down onto Butterfree's back. This was enough to make it faint. "Butterfree return. Go Blastoise!" Elita knew this battle wasn't going to be easy. "Blastoise use skull bash!" Blastoise lowered its head and ran for Raichu. "Raichu stop it with swift!" Raichu swung its tail behind it and stars began to swirl across the battle field; they did stop Blastoise's skull bash. "Blastoise use water gun!" The water seemed to surprise Raichu. She squeaked, that made her a bit nervous. "Raichu use thunderbolt!" Thunder erupted from Raichu. It really hurt Blastoise. "Blastoise use bubble!" The bubbles only seemed to scare Raichu more. "Come on Raichu! Use thundershock!" Raichu seemed to hear her master. _RAICHUUUU!_ A smaller bolt of lightning than thunderbolt struck but it was still enough to knock out Blastoise. "Blastoise return." _I can't use Gyarados; it will only end up fainting like Blastoise. Which only leaves…_ "Go Jigglypuff!" The little pink ball of fluff seemed eager to battle.

:: You chose a little pink fuzzball instead of Gyarados! You just sealed your fate!::

Elita however knew that Jigglypuff could beat Raichu; she just hoped that she could also beat Tentacruel or Victreebell. "Jigglypuff use sing!" "_Jigg! Jigg !Jiggly! Jiggly-Jigglypuff! Jiggly-Jigglypuff!_" Raichu's eyes began to droop when she heard that song. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Jigglypuff seemed happy. "Jigglypuff use doubleslap!" Jigglypuff walked forward and began slapping Raichu's face with one of its paws. Once! Twice! Three Times! Four Times! Raichu however didn't seem fazed by this and remained sleeping. "Jigglypuff use pound!" Jigglypuff made one of its paws into a fist and then hit Raichu's head with it. "Come on Raichu; wake up!" However it seemed Raichu was too busy sleeping to hear her master. "Jigglypuff use body slam!" Jigglypuff inflated its soft rubbery body and then slammed into Raichu. Raichu woke up and got to her feet only to collapse again from the damage. "Raichu return. Go Tentacruel!" _How did that fuzzball beat Raichu?_ "Tentacruel use acid!" Acid rained down onto Jigglypuff. That looked like it hurt. "Jigglypuff use pound!" Jigglypuff swung one of its paws to hit Tentacruel. Tentacruel however didn't seem to be badly hurt. "Tentacruel finish this battle with hydro pump!" The torrent of water that sploshed across Jigglypuff looked like it should have won the battle. Megatron couldn't believe it when Jigglypuff was still standing after taking all that damage. _Just how strong is that fuzzball?_ "Jigglypuff use body slam!" Jigglypuff inflated its body then slammed Tentacruel just like it had slammed Raichu. It didn't however have the same effect. "Tentacruel use poison sting!" The poisonous stingers however proved Elita's doubt, Jigglypuff didn't have much energy left. Jigglypuff had swirls in her eyes.

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle. The winner is Megatron!"

Meanwhile back stage…

"I'm surprised. I didn't think that pink fuzzball was so strong."

"I hope you're planning on going to see her now Starscream; make her feel better." Misty seemed amused, but the others couldn't work out why.

"I was planning to!"

"What; go find somewhere better to hide? You can't hide feelings forever you know!" Misty began to drag him towards the arena doors.

"We should follow them you know." Chromia seemed amused too.

"Why's that?" Skywarp didn't seem to understand.

"Don't ask why, just go!" Chromia began to walk after Misty and the others couldn't see much better to do than follow them.

"I was surprised by how strong Jigglypuff was."

"That is the reason, Megatron, that you don't judge a Pokémon by its colour."

"Hey Elita…"

"Starscream. Where have you been hiding?"

"It's not the where it's the why you should be asking Elita!"

"Shut up Misty! You're not helping…"

"What's the matter? You scared?"

"I'm not scared!"

"Scared of what?"

"How you will react when I do this…" Starscream then kissed Elita. He must have been expecting her to pull back. So when she didn't and she wrapped her arms around him, he seemed surprised. When the pair pulled back they also got a bunch of wolf whistles from the more mature robots.

"Oh just thought we'd tell you Starscream, you may have noticed some of the other robots aren't here…" Starscream knew what Jazz was getting at.

"NO, PLEASE NO! DON'T!"

"What's done is done…" Bumblebee seemed amused; Megatron had exactly the same facial expression when Sideswipe mentioned that the others knew too.

"Didn't expect you to be shot down by Cupid, Starscream!" Ironhide sniggered; he'd dealt with this kind of behaviour before.

"Shut up Ironhide, as if you wouldn't have done the same!"

"I wouldn't have done that where everyone could see me!" The others knew that Ironhide was right.

"Why did you do that anyway? Sure you love me but still, why would you kiss me while everyone is watching?"

"Because I dared him to Elita!"

"I knew you had to have a part in there somewhere Misty!"

"I've been pushing you two together since we found out about his crush!"

"Speaking of crushes, Starscream keep your tongue out of my mouth when my boyfriend is watching!" _I wish the ground would swallow me right now…_ Starscream couldn't believe she'd just said that! Everyone else was in fits of giggles. Starscream ran off, he didn't want to have to deal with the others. Also he'd come and speak to the others when his head wasn't bright red!

:: You are never gonna hear the end of this…:: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

:: I knew Megatron should've kissed Elita!:: Skywarp

_I'm surprised no one is mocking me yet…_ Elita however had followed him.

"What do you want?"

"Did you really do that because Misty dared you to?"

"Partially. Some of the reason was… well, you know… I love you."

"And suppose… I love you too." Starscream wasn't expecting that!

"Truly, you mean it?"

"Hey, I wish that sort of thing had happened when I first met Optimus! Anyway you were willing to risk your dignity for that."

Meanwhile…

"Did you guys notice that Ash is missing?" The others looked around and saw that Ratchet was right; Ash wasn't around.

"He must have a battle right now!" Brock seemed to recall who Ash's opponent was.

"You guys! We have to go and support Ash!" Bumblebee began rushing towards the area where they could watch these matches.

"This will be a three on three battle and it will be over when all three of your opponent's Pokémon can no longer battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Dodrio!" Gary summoned his first a Pokémon, a mean looking three headed bird. "Go Pidgeot!" A bird with long hair and strong wings appeared. "Dodrio use drill peck!" Dodrio ran forward and the beak on the head in the middle began to turn like a drill. That hurt Pidgeot. "Pidgeot use gust!" The gust of wind surprised Dodrio. It did more damage than it probably should. "Dodrio use tri attack!" Three different energies hit against Pidgeot. Fire, Thunder and Ice. They seemed to hurt. "Pidgeot use wing attack!" Pidgeot's wings seemed to do lots of damage to Dodrio. "Dodrio use rage!" The angry head screeched and then Dodrio pecked Pidgeot. It seemed to do lots of damage. "Pidgeot use quick attack!" Pidgeot flew in and quickly hit Dodrio. That knocked it out. "Dodrio return. Go Magmar!" A Pokémon that looked like a fiery human appeared. "Magmar use flamethrower!" The fire was enough to knock out Pidgeot. "Pidgeot return. Go Squirtle!" The small turtle didn't seem afraid. "Squirtle use hydro pump!" A blast of water that seemed too big for that tiny turtle quickly fired out of its mouth and straight into Magmar. Magmar didn't like the water. "Magmar use smog!" Purple clouds floated down onto Squirtle. Squirtle shivered; it was poisoned! "Hang in there Squirtle! Use hydro pump again!" The water knocked out Magmar. "Magmar return. Go Blastoise!" Squirtle shivered when Blastoise appeared, Ash couldn't be sure if it was because Squirtle was scared or if it was because Squirtle was poisoned. "Blastoise use hyper beam!" A powerful energy collected in Blastoise's cannons. This energy then fired straight at Squirtle. It was enough to knock out Squirtle. "Squirtle return. Go Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and looked eager to fight. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" _PIKACHUUUUUU!_ A bolt extended from Pikachu straight across the field into Blastoise. Blastoise looked badly hurt. "Pikachu use quick attack! Blastoise can't attack due to hyper beam's effect!" Pikachu ran forward and knocked into Blastoise. Blastoise didn't seem as badly hurt by that. "Blastoise use bite!" Blastoise brought its teeth down onto Pikachu's tail. He didn't like that but Ash had a plan. "Pikachu use thundershock!" Pikachu shot a bolt straight out of its body into Blastoise. Blastoise let go because of the shock but it still wasn't down. "Blastoise use hyper beam!" Another bunch of powerful energy collected in Blastoise's cannons. This energy then fired. Gary looked smug.

"Ash, there's no way Pikachu can survive that! I've won!"

"I'd look again Gary!" Gary looked over at where the hyper beam hit. Pikachu was still standing!

"HOW?" Gary wasn't going to get an answer. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" _PIKACHUUUUU!_ Blastoise took a nasty shock. Blastoise fell forward with swirls in its eyes.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. The winner is Ash!"

"That brings the quarter finals to a close. Tomorrow we will announce the semi-final draws!" The announcer seemed overly enthusiastic.

Ash asked the robots who they thought would be in the finals.

"I'd like it to be Megatron vs. Optimus in the final!" Bumblebee seemed excited too.

"I'm not sure; I think Ash has a good chance too." Ratchet seemed to be the only who thought that though.

"Megatron will win. It won't matter who he battles in the final." Soundwave seemed awfully sure.

"Hey! Does none of you think Misty will win?" Chromia was the one to shout this. The boys all seemed to believe that a boy would win.

"I wonder what you would think if I beat Megatron. I'd think my wiles got to him!" Elita seemed amused at that thought.

"That would only happen if you battled Starscream or your boyfriend Elita."

"Speaking of Starscream…" Skywarp did a quick check.

"He's hiding. Probably still mortified at what happened earlier today." Shockwave sniggered.

**AN: This chapter was originally posted on Valentine's Day which means that's why there's a romantic bit… Also are you surprised at who's in the semis, I probably wouldn't be. Also Raichu's swift is like Aipom's in contests from Diamond and Pearl.**


	31. Chapter 31 Brothers Battle

"Now it's time for the semi-finals! Let's reveal who will battle who!"

1: Optimus vs. Megatron

2: Ash vs. Misty

"First up Optimus and Megatron! Come to the arena for your battle!"

:: Do you think I'll win this?::

:: Why are yuh so nervous Optimus? You've battled Megatron before.:: Ironhide

:: I know, but this is a tournament.::

:: You can do this Optimus.:: Elita

:: Thanks for having faith in me guys…::

The pair began to walk towards the arena.

"This battle will be four on four. The winner will be the one who knocks out all four of his opponent's Pokémon. Choose your first Pokémon!"

Optimus looked slightly nervous about this battle. "Go Nidoking!" A purple rhino-like Pokémon appeared. _I know how to beat that thing!_ "Go Raichu!" Raichu seemed to be more confident than when she was a Pikachu.

"The first two Pokémon in this semi-final battle are Nidoking and Raichu! Let the battle begin!"

"Nidoking use double kick!" Nidoking ran forward then kicked Raichu. Once! Twice! Raichu seemed to dislike that. "Raichu use thunderbolt!" _RAICHUUUU!_ The thunder didn't seem to hurt Nidoking.

"WHAT?"

"You will find Megatron; that Nidoking is part ground type; so electric type moves don't affect him."

"I didn't think you were the gloating type Optimus." Optimus didn't say anything about that. "Nidoking use horn attack!" Nidoking lowered his head and charged at Raichu. Its horn hit Raichu in the stomach. Raichu looked badly hurt. "Raichu use swift!" Raichu swung its tail around and stars flew across the field at Nidoking. This time the attack actually did something. Nidoking didn't seem badly hurt. "Nidoking use horn attack again!" Nidoking ran forward eagerly because it felt that Raichu wasn't that strong. "Raichu use quick attack!" Raichu dashed forward and it collided with Nidoking. Raichu came off worse from the collision. She seemed to be about to faint. "Nidoking use poison sting!" The poisonous stingers hurt Raichu. She wobbled a little and then fell forward with swirls in her eyes. "Raichu return. Go Tentacruel!" Tentacruel seemed to like its opponent. "Tentacruel use hydro pump!" Water shot across the field and knocked down Nidoking. Nidoking had swirls in its eyes. "Nidoking return." _Not sure if I can win this…_ "Go Gyarados!" Gyarados seemed more sure than its master about this battle. "Gyarados use bite!" Gyarados bit down on one of Tentacruel's tentacles. Tentacruel screeched in pain. "Tentacruel use acid!" Acid rained down on Gyarados. He didn't seem to be that bothered. "Gyarados use dragon rage!" Blue energy collected in Gyarados' mouth. This energy did quite a bit of damage to Tentacruel. "Tentacruel use poison sting!" Poisonous stingers struck Gyarados in its face. It didn't like that and roared angrily. "Gyarados use hydro pump!" Water gushed out of Gyarados' mouth and knocked out Tentacruel. "Tentacruel return. Go Beedrill!" Beedrill shivered; Gyarados was strong. "Beedrill use poison sting!" More poisonous stingers hit Gyarados in the face. Gyarados roared angrily; he really didn't like those stingers. "Gyarados use dragon rage!" Gyarados roared again and a blue pulse erupted from its mouth. The pulse seemed to badly hurt Beedrill. "Beedrill use fury attack!" Beedrill angrily ran forward and jabbed Gyarados with the stingers on the ends of its arms. Once! Twice! Three times! Gyarados seemed to be low on energy. "Gyarados use hyper beam!" A powerful beam erupted from Gyarados' mouth and knocked Beedrill flying. Beedrill hit the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Beedrill return." _How strong is that Gyarados? It should faint from this._ "Go Victreebell!" Victreebell saw that Gyarados didn't have much energy left. "Victreebell use slam!" One of Victreebell's vines slammed Gyarados' head. Gyarados collapsed from the impact. "Gyarados return. Go Charizard!" Charizard liked the look of its opponent. It didn't look very strong. "Charizard use flamethrower!" Fire flew out of Charizard's mouth and washed over Victreebell. Victreebell shrieked; it didn't like the fire. "Victreebell use acid!" Acid flew across the arena from Victreebell's mouth. The acid seemed to hurt Charizard. "Charizard use fire spin!" Victreebell began to wave its vines around to try and shift the fiery vortex around it. It didn't seem to work though. "Victreebell use razor leaf!" The leaves began to spiral towards Charizard. They however hit the fire and turned to ashes. "Charizard use ember!" the embers intensified the flame vortex around Victreebell. The fire was enough to knock out Victreebell.

"Victreebell is unable to battle; the winner is Optimus!"

_How could I lose? This can't be happening! I'm supposed to win!_

"We will check the arena for damages and then it is on with the second battle!"

"How did your Gyarados get so strong?"

"Lots of raising and you could have easily beat Gyarados if you didn't use Raichu first."

"How was I to know that Nidoking was a ground type?"

"This proves why you always lose, you don't check everything first. If you could learn one thing from Soundwave it would be to always be sure of your opponent's strategy. This is why you should check things on your Pokédex."

"Who are you to give me advice?" Megatron walked off in a huff.

"Ironhide needs to tell his girl to keep away from me!" Megatron ran past with Chromia chasing him.

"He's just scared is all!" Chromia knew what response this would get and what would happen next.

"I'm not scared!" Megatron walked back towards Chromia. This was exactly what she'd expected to happen.

"If you're not scared then I want you to cuddle me." Megatron could only see one way to get out of this without being called a coward; cuddle her. _It couldn't hurt, could it?_ Megatron wrapped his arms around Chromia, for once not caring who saw. Unfortunately everyone would see this; those twins happened to be hiding around the corner and of course they couldn't resist send that image on to everyone else…

:: How come you all mocked me for open displays of affection, but nobody mocked Megatron::

:: Elita kinda told everyone that you were over eager!:: Skywarp

:: It'll be your turn to kiss your girl next Megatron, for all to see!::

:: Says the one who can't keep his tongue out of girls mouths!::

Starscream turned red; he knew that anyone that had being listening to their coms would have heard that, and Skywarp's laughing at him didn't help.

"Aw, look Sideswipe, Megatron can display affection!"

"Of course he can Sunstreaker; but normally only when he's sure that no one who sees tells everyone else."

"Now that the arena has been checked over its time for the second battle. Ash vs. Misty!" Ash and Misty began to make their way to the arena and Misty couldn't help pondering why Megatron and Chromia were walking towards the area where the competitors could watch the battles with their hands locked together…

"This will be a four on four battle and it will be over when all four of your opponents Pokémon can no longer battle. Choose your first Pokémon."

"Go Staryu!" Staryu looked eager for battle. "Go Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and bounded onto the battlefield.

"The first two Pokémon in this semi-final battle are Pikachu and Staryu. Let the battle begin!"

"Staryu use swift!" Star shaped rays flew at Pikachu. He didn't seem to like that. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" _PIKACHUUUUU!_ The thunder seemed to badly hurt Staryu but Staryu wasn't down yet. "Staryu use hydro pump!" A powerful gush of water slammed into Pikachu and knocked him into the air. "Pikachu use thundershock straight down!" Electricity erupted from Pikachu as he fell back towards the ground. The shock was enough to knock out Staryu. "Staryu return." _Do I use Psyduck, or do I use Starmie? Wait I don't want to use Psyduck but he'll appear anyway._ "Go Starmie!" To Misty's surprise Starmie was the Pokémon that appeared. "Starmie use hydro pump!" Misty's Pokémon obediently shot water at Pikachu, knocking him into the air for the second time. "Pikachu use thunderbolt straight down!" _PIKACHUUUU!_ The thunderbolt made Starmie fly backwards. It seemed to be badly hurt. "Starmie use recover!" Energy began to return to Starmie and Pikachu couldn't do anything to stop it; he was too busy trying not to land face first into the ground. When Pikachu could do something Starmie's health was almost full again. "Pikachu use quick attack!" Pikachu sprung forward and hit Starmie before it knew what had hit it. It didn't appear badly hurt though. "Starmie use swift!" Stars flew at Pikachu again; he seemed to be low in health. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" _PIKACHUUUU!_ The thunder was enough to knock out Starmie. "Starmie return." _I guess that means I'll have to use my secret weapon…_ "Go Vulpix!" _When did Misty get a Vulpix?_ Backstage Brock was cheering "Go Vulpix; you can win this!" So the robots figured Brock let her borrow his Vulpix. "Vulpix use quick attack!" Vulpix ran forward and to Ash's and Misty's surprise Pikachu had swirls in his eyes from the battle. Ash walked onto the field and picked Pikachu up. "Are you ok Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded his head as Ash began to walk back towards the edge of the arena. Pikachu moved back onto Ash's shoulder. "Go Squirtle!" Squirtle looked happy about its opponent. "Squirtle use hydro pump!" A gushing blast of water shot at Vulpix and Vulpix struggled to stand up after the hit. "Vulpix come on! Use quick attack!" Vulpix ran forward and knocked Squirtle onto its back. Ash knew Squirtle struggled to get back to its feet but he had an idea. "Squirtle use withdraw!" Squirtle tucked its arms and legs inside its shell, followed by its head. "Now rock your shell from side to side!" Squirtle's shell began to rock back and forth until it rolled back to a position, when Squirtle put its limbs out, it could get back up. Squirtle stood back on its back legs. "Vulpix use flamethrower!" The stream of fire didn't seem to hurt Squirtle much. "Squirtle use water gun!" The water gun however did hurt Vulpix; enough to knock it out. "Vulpix return." _That only leaves one Pokémon…_ "Go Psyduck…" Misty seemed resigned to her fate. Psyduck appeared as oblivious as ever to the situation. "Psyduck use confusion!" Psyduck clutched its head then purple light lifted Squirtle into the air. When Squirtle hit the ground it seemed shocked that Psyduck was so strong. "Squirtle use skull bash!" Squirtle charged forward lowering its head. "Psyduck use confusion again!" Purple light lifted Squirtle up again. Squirtle flailed its legs to try and stop the motion. Squirtle was still flailing its legs when it began to fall back down. When Squirtle hit the ground this time it had swirls in its eyes. "Squirtle return. Go Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur looked eager for battle. "Bulbasaur use razor leaf!" Sharp leaves flew across the battle field and hurt Psyduck making it run around in a tizzy. "Psyduck use confusion!" Psyduck appeared to be too busy running around to listen. "Bulbasaur use…" Ash paused when he saw that Psyduck had heard Misty and for once actually listened to her commands. Bulbasaur hit the ground and looked badly hurt. "Bulbasaur use vine whip!" Vines lashed across Psyduck and this time Psyduck didn't run around. It collapsed.

"Psyduck is unable to battle. The winner is Ash!"

"With that it means the final battle for the right to challenge the champions will be Optimus vs. Ash. We will need a few moments to get the battle field ready for this…"

"I lost!"

"Don't be so downhearted Misty."

"How can you say that Chromia?"

"Because I think that you battled very hard and you could have won that battle." Misty seemed to brighten a little.

"Chromia, why were you and Megatron holding hands earlier?"

"Don't tell me you saw that!" Chromia turned red.

"Aw, you like him don't you?"

"Misty, don't tell anyone else about this ok. I don't want everyone knowing about that!"

"Come on Chromia, you two made me tell!" Elita seemed to think that this was beginning to seem like the situation that happened after Starscream shouted out he loved her.

"I guess so… This situation is partially your fault for suggesting wake up kisses!"

"But Chromia, the twins suggested that." Elita thought to point it out.

"And their joke got out of hand… Come on Elita, we have some twins to attack!"

"Let's not be rash Chromia!" Elita walked off after Chromia, who had already begun to look for the twins.

"Now it is time for the final battle! Ash vs. Optimus!" Those two heard their names and walked towards the arena. Both of them couldn't help pondering why Chromia was in such a bad mood…

"This battle will be four vs. four. It will be over when all four Pokémon that your opponent chooses can no longer battle. Choose your first Pokémon!"

"Go Charizard!" Optimus' Charizard seemed eager to battle. _I wonder if I can with this Pokémon. He is a bit unpredictable._ "Go Charizard!" Charizard didn't curl up and go to sleep. Ash knew this was a good thing. "Charizard and Charizard are the first two Pokémon in this battle. Let the battle begin!" Both Charizards seemed eager to battle. "Charizard use slash!" Charizard raked its claws across Ash's Charizard's stomach. Ash's Charizard roared angrily at its opponent. "Charizard use seismic toss!" Ash's Charizard dragged Optimus' into the sky and then the poor Charizard being dragged by its tail got dropped onto the ground. Charizard looked up at its foe and seemed nervous. "Charizard use flamethrower!" Flames flew upwards from the grounded Charizard's mouth. Ash's Charizard didn't like its belly being heated. Charizard growled angrily again. "Charizard use rage!" Charizard didn't seem to be listening. It spat a stream of fire at Optimus' Charizard while flying down towards the battlefield. The fire missed and Charizard landed rather ungracefully but it didn't seem to badly hurt. "Charizard use slash!" Ash's Charizard again felt sharp claws across its stomach. _CHAR!_ Ash's Charizard now raced forward and scratched its opponent. _It finally used rage._ "Charizard use rage again!" Charizard however spat small fireballs from its mouth at its opponent. Optimus' Charizard didn't seem to badly hurt. "Charizard use slash one more time!" Ash's Charizard this time began to sway with the damage from the slash. It then fell forward with swirls in its eyes. "Charizard return." _I'm not sure what to do now…_

**AN: The fact that Ash's Charizard doesn't listen is from Book 6 and Misty using other people's Pokémon is from Book 7 (she uses Ash's Bulbasaur and Pikachu and Brock's Vulpix).**


	32. Chapter 32 Trial of Champions

_I'm not sure what to do now… I could use Squirtle but then what if he has another fire type later. I know what I'll do!_ "Go Krabby!" Krabby looked eager; it must have liked the opponent. "Krabby use crabhammer!" Blue light surrounded Krabby's claw and it then pushed forward with it; right into Charizard's stomach. Charizard roared angrily. "Charizard calm down. Use flamethrower!" Fire flew into Krabby but he didn't look too badly hurt by it. "Krabby use bubble!" Bubbles flew out of Krabby's mouth into Charizard. It fell forward with swirls in its eyes. "Charizard return. Go Gyarados!" Gyarados roared. It seemed to be trying to scare Krabby. "Gyarados use dragon rage!" Blue energy collected in Gyarados' mouth and the fired at Krabby. That seemed to work. Krabby was struggling to stand up. "Krabby use vice grip!" Krabby scuttled along the ground to Gyarados' tail. Then it clamped its claw on the end of the tail. Gyarados screeched in pain. "Gyarados, Krabby can't move while it's holding your tail! Use hyper beam!" Powerful energy collected in Gyarados' mouth. When this fired and hit Krabby it knocked Krabby flying. When Krabby landed it had swirls in its eyes. "Krabby return." _Who do I use against Gyarados? I can't use Pikachu next…_ "Go Pidgeot!" Pidgeot didn't seem to like its opponent. "Pidgeot use your speed against that Pokémon! Use quick attack!" Pidgeot flew forward and shocked Gyarados. It wasn't expecting to be hit that hard! "Pidgeot use wing attack! Gyarados can't do anything the turn after it used hyper beam!" Pidgeot's wings hit off Gyarados' head and seemed to annoy him. "Gyarados use bite!" Gyarados tried to catch Pidgeot's wing but its teeth clamped shut around thin air. "Pidgeot use wing attack again!" This time the hit from the wings made Gyarados collapse. "Gyarados return." _Ash has been training his Pokémon hard._ "Go Nidoking!" Nidoking didn't seem to like its opponent. "Nidoking use horn attack!" Nidoking's horn rammed into Pidgeot's stomach and threw it upwards. Pidgeot didn't seem that badly hurt by the horn though. "Pidgeot use gust!" The Pokémon flapped its wings to produce a powerful wind which knocked Nidoking back a bit. "Nidoking use poison sting!" Poisonous stingers flew across the battlefield at Pidgeot. "Pidgeot dodge then use wing attack!" Pidgeot flew out of the way of the stingers and then flew at Nidoking. Again it appeared that the wings could knock back a big Pokémon. Nidoking didn't seem that badly hurt but the damage had to be building up. "Nidoking use fury attack!" Nidoking ran forward and jabbed its horn into Pidgeot. Once! Twice! Three times! Four times! Five times! The fifth time from the horn made Pidgeot fall forward. "Pidgeot return." _Ash will use Pikachu next and its electric attacks won't work!_ "Go Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder onto the battlefield. _Here comes an electric attack…_ "Pikachu use quick attack!" This even surprised Optimus; Pikachu always started battle with an electric attack. Pikachu ran forward and knocked Nidoking out with the force of the attack. "Nidoking return. Go Poliwrath!" Poliwrath seemed scared; it didn't think that it could win this battle. "Poliwrath you can do this! Use body slam!" Poliwrath still looked nervous but it still slammed its body into Pikachu who was knocked backwards from the force. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" _PIKACHUUUUU!_ The thunder badly hurt Poliwrath. That only made it more nervous. It shuddered knowing it was the last Pokémon and it had to beat its opponent. "Poliwrath use hydro pump!" The gush of water knocked Pikachu backwards. Pikachu seemed to be a bit low on health too. "Pikachu use thundershock!" Pikachu sent a bolt of electricity out and it hit off Poliwrath. Poliwrath was only just managing to keep battling. "Poliwrath use body slam!" Poliwrath ran forward. Ash then had an idea. "Pikachu use quick attack!" Pikachu and Poliwrath collided in the middle of the arena. Both Pokémon were on the verge of collapse; it was just a question of which one would fall first. Unfortunately for Optimus, Poliwrath fell forward with swirls in its eyes.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, that means the winner is Ash!"

"That means the Trainer now worthy to challenge the champion is Ash!" Ash had been in this situation before and lost. He knew exactly how Optimus was feeling.

"That was a good match Optimus. I thought you were going to win for a while!"

"I wish I hadn't expected you not to know about Nidoking being a ground type, I might have beat Pikachu…"

"Everyone makes mistakes and they always seem to happen at the worst time…" Ash then heard shouting and giggling and couldn't help pondering why.

"I wonder what's happening…"

"I suppose we should go and find out…" Optimus didn't like the sound of it but decided someone would tell him about it anyway, so he'd better see it first-hand.

When the pair of them found out why there was so much shouting they couldn't help giggling. It looked like the twins were finally going to get payback for all the trouble they'd caused.

"We do not deserve this!"

"Yes you do Sideswipe; for forcing us girls to give out wake up kisses!" Chromia seemed to be enjoying this.

"That doesn't mean we should get a kick there!"

"It does Sunstreaker. You were also in on the prank with the pit trap I believe…" Elita had been told about this by Misty.

"AND you two forced me to shout out 'I love you'!" Starscream was holding Sunstreaker still which meant Megatron was holding Sideswipe.

"One last chance to give us a good reason not to kick you."

"Because we don't deserve it!" Sideswipe seemed to be pleading.

"Not good enough." Elita and Chromia drove their knees upwards into the twin's midsections. They let out a feminine shriek when the knees connected. After they shrieked they felt the grip on their arms go but the only thing they were capable of doing was covering where they had been hit. The other boys didn't wince that time; they were too busy laughing at the twins.

"Thanks, you were right; that did feel good…"

"Chromia, should we give them what they deserve too?" The pair couldn't help giggling when both of their helpers covered their midsections.

"You'll find what you deserve is a little bit different…" Chromia and Elita began to walk towards the two and seemed confused when they stepped back.

"What? Do you two have a sudden dislike of being cuddled?" Elita and Chromia seemed surprised at the response to that. Megatron and Starscream each went over to their partner and picked them like a princess.

"HEY! Put me down! I'm not a princess!" Chromia didn't like being cuddled like that! The others seemed to have finally noticed what else was happening and began wolf-whistling. However it seemed that the boys were past caring. The group knew that it couldn't be long until the next battle so they decided that the best place for them to go was the area for watching battles. Misty couldn't help wishing that Brock would carry her the same way that Starscream was carrying Elita…

"It's now time for the battle which will decide the champion! The challenger is Ash and our defending champions are Red and Blue!" Ash seemed nervous; he hadn't got to the trial of champions before.

"This will be a double battle where both sides can use six Pokémon, three each in the case of Red and Blue. The battle will be over when all six of the opponent's Pokémon can no longer battle. Choose your Pokémon!"

Red was the first to send out his Pokémon. "Go Rhydon!" Rhydon seemed to be eager; he hadn't battled in a long time. "Go Alakazam!" Blue's Alakazam seemed slightly nervous probably because she hadn't battled in a long time either. This meant that Ash had to choose two Pokémon. "Go Krabby and Pidgeot!" Krabby didn't seem to be afraid, Pidgeot on the other hand did.

"This final battle will be started off by Pidgeot and Krabby against Rhydon and Alakazam. Let the battle begin!"

"Pidgeot use gust!" Pidgeot flapped its wings and the mini tornado crashed into Rhydon and Alakazam. Rhydon just shrugged it off but it seemed to do damage to Alakazam. "Alakazam use psybeam!" Rainbow coloured rays flew across the field at Pidgeot. They seemed to hurt. "Krabby use bubble!" Bubbles flew across the battle field at Rhydon. Rhydon didn't like that; it hurt that time. "Rhydon use stomp!" Rhydon lifted up its foot and stomped it down on Pidgeot's head. Pidgeot seemed to have not much health left. "Pidgeot use wing attack on Alakazam!" Pidgeot flew at Alakazam and hit it as hard as it could with its wings. It was enough to make Alakazam stagger backwards a little. "Alakazam use psychic!" Blue light lifted Pidgeot into the air and a few seconds later it crashed into the ceiling. Pidgeot then fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Pidgeot return. Go Squirtle!" Squirtle liked the look of its opponents. "Krabby use crabhammer on Rhydon!" Krabby ran forward with its claw covered in blue light. This claw badly hurt Rhydon. "Rhydon use take down on Squirtle!" Rhydon ran forward recklessly at Squirtle. "Squirtle use hydro pump!" The blast of water knocked Rhydon back and it stopped using take down. Ash and Red both noticed at the same time why. Rhydon had swirls in its eyes. "Rhydon return. Go Exeggutor!" A Pokémon that looked like a living coconut tree appeared. "Alakazam use confusion!" Purple light lifted Krabby into the air. When the light vanished Krabby began to fall. "Krabby use bubble straight down!" Bubbles flew out of Krabby's mouth onto the battle field. The bubbles seemed to annoy Alakazam but they didn't seem to faze Exeggutor. "Exeggutor use solarbeam!" Solar energy began to charge in Exeggutor's mouth. "Squirtle use skull bash on Exeggutor!" Squirtle ran forward and lowered its head when it got near Exeggutor. The hit seemed to startle Exeggutor but it didn't stop the energy from charging. "Alakazam use disable!" Squirtle looked slightly scared now. Squirtle's hydro pump had been disabled. "Krabby use crabhammer!" Blue energy collected on Krabby's claw and it then drove this energy into Alakazam. Alakazam didn't seem to have much energy left. "Now Exeggutor!" Green energy shot out of Exeggutor's mouth and knocked out Krabby. "Krabby return. Go Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur seemed eager to battle. "Squirtle use hydro pump!" Squirtle looked back at Ash and shook its head. "Fine use water gun instead!" Water shot across at Alakazam; it appeared to be enough to knock it out. "Alakazam return. Go Arcanine!" Arcanine seemed a bit excited about this battle; it mustn't have battled in a long time. "Arcanine use ember!" Bulbasaur shrieked when the fire hit off it. "Hang in there Bulbasaur use sleep powder!" Green spores floated down onto Exeggutor who shut its eyes and went to sleep. "Come on Exeggutor!" Exeggutor seemed to be too busy sleeping to listen to Red. "Squirtle use skull bash!" Squirtle ran forward and knocked Exeggutor into the air with the force of the hit. Exeggutor hit the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Exeggutor return. Go Charizard!" Red's third Pokémon was Charizard. Charizard seemed eager to battle. "Arcanine use flamethrower!" Bulbasaur couldn't cope with much more fire. "Bulbasaur use razor leaf!" Ash knew this wouldn't do much damage but the attack would hit both opponents. Arcanine just shrugged it off as did Charizard. "Charizard use flamethrower too!" Fire again hit off Bulbasaur who couldn't take it. Bulbasaur fainted. "Bulbasaur return. Go Charizard!" Ash's Charizard roared angrily when it saw the opponent had two fire types. _"I am the strongest!"_ Charizard thought. "Squirtle can you use hydro pump yet?" Squirtle looked at Ash and then nodded its head. "Use hydro pump on Arcanine!" Arcanine didn't like the water blast that then flew at it. Arcanine barely managed to keep fighting after it. "Arcanine use bite!" Arcanine bit down on the end of Charizard's tail. It roared angrily. "Charizard use seismic toss!" Charizard flew into the air with Arcanine still clinging onto its tail. Arcanine didn't like being in the air. Charizard began to spin around in the air with Arcanine still clinging on. The force however made Arcanine let go. Arcanine hit the ground. It tried to stand up but the damage was too much. Arcanine collapsed. "Arcanine return. Go Blastoise!" Blastoise looked evilly at Squirtle. Squirtle squeaked in fear. "Charizard use slash!" Red's Charizard decided it would be a good idea to attack Ash's and anger it. So Ash's Charizard felt sharp claws raked across its stomach. Ash's Charizard still had vivid memories of the last time it battled a Charizard. That was how that Charizard won the battle too. Charizard roared angrily. "Squirtle use skull bash on Blastoise!" Blastoise sniggered. _"Who did this Squirtle think it was? It couldn't beat me!" _thought Blastoise. "Blastoise you use skull bash too!" Blastoise ran forward and unsurprisingly Squirtle got knocked flying. Squirtle hit the ground. It tried to stand up but couldn't; it didn't have enough energy. Swirls appeared in its eyes. "Squirtle return. Go Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and ran onto the battle field. _Pika! Pika!_ Pikachu seemed eager. "Charizard use seismic toss on the other Charizard!" Red's Charizard got dragged up into the air by its tail. Ash's Charizard then flew in a circle which made Red's both dizzy and mad. When Charizard landed back on the ground Red's shouted angrily at it. "Charizard use slash!" Ash's Charizard took another slash to the stomach. _CHAR!_ Charizard was definitely annoyed now. "Pikachu use thunderbolt on Blastoise!" Blastoise didn't like the jolt that now shot through its system. "Blastoise use hydro pump on Charizard!" Ash's Charizard was too busy roaring at the other one to dodge out of the way of the water. The water knocked out Charizard. "Charizard return. It's up to you Pikachu!" _Pika! _ Pikachu didn't seem to mind. "Pikachu use thundershock on Charizard!" Charizard didn't like the jolt that went through its system either. Charizard didn't seem to have much health left. "Charizard use flamethrower!" A flame stream shot across the field at Pikachu. Pikachu squeaked in pain. "Pikachu use thunderbolt on Charizard!" _PIKACHUUUU!_ Thunder arched across the field at Charizard; the jolt was enough to knock it out. "Charizard return. It's up to you now Blue…" Red didn't seem to like not being able to battle. "Blastoise use bubble!" Pikachu scuttled around the arena wildly trying to dodge the bubbles. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" _PIKACHUUUUU!_ The burst of lightning really hurt Blastoise but it wasn't quite enough to knock it out. "Blastoise use hydro pump!" The water seemed to badly hurt Pikachu. He seemed to be low on health too. "Pikachu use quick attack!" Pikachu ran forward at Blastoise. "Blastoise use skull bash!" Blastoise ran forward lowering its head. The two Pokémon collided in the middle of the arena. Pikachu and Blastoise both wobbled from the damage that they took. Much to Ash's surprise; Blastoise fell forward first with swirls in its eyes.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. That means we have a new champion; Ash!" Ash couldn't believe it. He walked onto the battle field and lifted up Pikachu.

"We did it Pikachu! We're the champions!" _Pika! Pika!_ Pikachu seemed just as happy as Ash.

"Ash, you have tried to become champion before haven't you?"

"This is my second time Red…"

"Congratulations Ash, The new Champion!" Blue seemed happy even though she'd lost.

"Ash we need to recognise the Pokémon you used to win. Place them in this machine so that they will be healed." Red moved towards a machine. Ash placed Pikachu on the machine followed by the pokéballs containing his other Pokémon. The machine healed the Pokémon.

"Ash you need to summon your Pokémon." Blue seemed familiar with the procedure. Ash summoned each of his Pokémon in turn.

"Go Pidgeot!" Pidgeot appeared first. "Go Krabby!" Krabby seemed confused. "Go Squirtle!" Squirtle seemed to be enjoying the attention. "Go Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur hid its face; it was shy. "Go Charizard!" Charizard for once didn't roar angrily at everybody and he seemed to like the attention. "Pikachu join the others!" Pikachu jumped down next to Squirtle.

"Congratulations to our Champion; Ash and his Pokémon; Pidgeot, Krabby, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard and last but not least Pikachu!" Red and Blue both said together. Ash began to walk towards the backstage area so he could tell everyone else.

"Guys, did you see that? I won!" Ash seemed to be very excited.

"Of course we saw the battle Ash, what else was there to do?"

"Well in your case Megatron…" Sideswipe ran off realising why that was a bad idea.

"What are you getting at Sideswipe?" Unfortunately it appeared Sideswipe didn't want to finish telling everyone else.

"I know just what he was getting at and that wouldn't happen here… Anyone could catch us…" Megatron realised what Starscream was getting at then chased after Sideswipe.

"There is one thing that is more important that we need to tell you Ash…"

"What is it Optimus?"

"We were thinking that there is nowhere new to go and the tournament isn't until next year so…"

"We all decided we wanted to go back to Cybertron." Ash looked at Ratchet like he didn't believe what was said.

"You're not serious! You can't go back anyway. Your ship is damaged."

"With all of us working on it, it shouldn't take long to fix." Soundwave didn't seem to like the point.

"If your mind is made up then I guess we should go there next…" Ash didn't like the idea of them leaving either.

"To Mt Moon!"

**AN: I wonder if you could have predicted that… I'm not sure I could have if I was reading it. Also it occurs to me that Ash would never meet Red and Blue. It also occurs to me however that I don't care.**


	33. Chapter 33 A Farewell and a Wish

**AN: The group is now at Mt Moon.**

"Why does it feel like so long ago since we were last here?"

"Because it was a long time ago Jazz…" Sideswipe pointed out.

"And a lot has happened since we were last here." Bumblebee looked around and couldn't help noticing that the others were a bit further back.

"Why…did…you…run…on…ahead?" Skywarp seemed tired out from chasing them.

"Yeah, last time I checked that was my job!"

"Don't let it get to yuh Screamer." Starscream couldn't believe that Ironhide had joined in with that nickname.

"Since it seems that all of you are insistent on saying it… DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Is it just me you two or do they all seem to be friends now?"

"I agree with you Brock."

"Yeah they aren't trying to claw each other to pieces…" Misty remembered that the robots had a massive fight when they first met.

"They were at war weren't they? They can't be going back to that, can they?"

"Ash ask them! If you want to know that badly…" Brock had a point.

"You guys can't go back to fighting each other after this can you?" Ash seemed confused.

"You are right of course Ash." Optimus seemed to know this too.

"This is why we need to go back to Cybertron. So that we can stop all of our forces trying to destroy each other!" Megatron seemed to, for once, agree with his brother. The group walked into the ship.

"Soundwave! What took you so long? You've been gone ages!" Rumble was the first one to run up and see what the noise was at the door.

"Where have you guys been? Are we going back to Cybertron yet?"

"Less questions Rumble and Frenzy, more helping us fix the ship." Soundwave seemed slightly annoyed with them. Ravage, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak seemed happy to see their master too.

"One question we want answered; why are all of you the same size as us?" Rumble didn't seem to understand that.

"We went into this shrink ray which meant we could train Pokémon!" Jazz answered them.

"If all of you are our size then there is one thing I want to do!" Frenzy began to walk over to where the girls were.

:: Which one's mine?:: Rumble realising exactly what Frenzy is planning

:: The one I don't get dummy!::

Elita and Chromia realised what was going to happen. And decided to do nothing about it. They thought it would be funnier if Starscream and Megatron went off it! Frenzy wrapped his arms around Elita and Rumble reluctantly cuddled Chromia. Everyone else realised what was going to happen now. Starscream and Megatron seemed to be more annoyed than everyone else. Frenzy then put his lips against Elita's and Rumble copied with Chromia. These twins seemed to be just as annoying as their Autobot counterparts. Rumble and Frenzy pulled their heads back. The girls seemed surprised.

"Didn't know you two cared that much…" Elita blushed.

"Just because we're smaller than you guys doesn't mean we don't have feelings." Rumble was the one to point this out. The two of them seemed slightly scared; they must have finally noticed that two of their group looked annoyed.

"Frenzy, you will get your hands of my girl, unless you want to be on the receiving end of my anger…"

"Screamer since when did you start getting girls?"

"You two should have been at Fuchsia Bridge…"

"What happened at Fuchsia Bridge Skywarp?"

"First off Skywarp you do not mention Fuchsia Bridge to these two, or anybody else that wasn't there, and secondly Frenzy…"

"What?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"At Fuchsia Bridge all we heard from the ground was 'Elita, I love you!'. The Twins had lifted Starscream up into the air and that must have been their way of getting him to say that!"

"I told you not to tell them that!" _Am I ever going to hear the end of this?_

"Rumble, you can get your hands of my girl! You don't need to hold her." Rumble was feeling more devious than Frenzy.

"If she's your girl prove it!"

"How?"

"Kiss her!" _Why does everybody try to make things difficult?_ Megatron seemed to think it would be a good idea to get one over on Rumble; he must have thought there was no way that his leader could get a girl. _He won't be expecting this…_ Megatron wandered over to Chromia and wrapped his arms around her; not too different from how Rumble had. _He's not serious…_ Chromia seemed just as surprised as Rumble when Megatron kissed her. No one could believe that had actually just happened. When the pair pulled their heads back they couldn't help pondering why there was silence.

"Didn't know you could show that much emotion, Megatron…" Megatron got the impression Starscream would have to comment.

"You lot! Quit slacking already!" Ratchet shouted at the group.

"Buzzsaw, Laserbeak and Ravage are helpful, but we need everyone to be working." Nobody seemed to listen to Soundwave.

"We have work to do!" Ratchet lifted up his wrench and everyone quickly started to get on with fixing the ship; they didn't particularly want that wrench thrown at them!

A couple of hours later…

"Why did that take so long?" Skywarp seemed confused, with that many working it shouldn't have taken as long as that.

"If you twins hadn't decided to 'do that one thing' then we would have done this job faster!" Ratchet seemed annoyed with Rumble and Frenzy.

"The likelihood of us finding a girl our size ever?" Frenzy seemed to know the answer but wanted to annoy Ratchet.

"You've made your point."

"Let's go then! No point wasting any more time here." Megatron seemed to be in charge.

"Wait a minute! You can't take your Pokémon with you in a damaged ship. What if they get hurt?" Brock seemed concerned. The robots hadn't thought of that.

"Brock unfortunately has a point…" Optimus didn't seem to want to leave his Pokémon behind.

"We'll have to leave them here." Ironhide didn't like the idea either.

"Then come back and collect them when we have sorted out the conflict!" Bumblebee seemed to be the only one with any idea what to do.

"You mean if Astrotrain won't mind?" Thundercracker seemed to think there was going to be another argument to sort out.

"He won't have a choice." Starscream cracked his knuckles as if he knew this was going to result in a fight.

"Who's Astrotrain?" Ash asked.

"One of our friends on Cybertron." Skywarp answered as if to say 'you should have been able to guess that…'

"New destination: Oak's lab. Objective: Pokémon drop off." Soundwave began to walk towards the door with the Cassetticons following behind him. The others thought they had better follow him in case he forgot which way to go.

"Surely you can't fly there now?"

"Course we can! You don't think we hadn't planned for this do you?" Sideswipe was annoyed that Ash was being so stupid.

"There aren't enough jetpacks for all of us…"

"Use your brain for once Jazz! There are three jetpacks too few." Ratchet had spotted something.

"What are you getting at?"

"Jazz are you that stupid; we have three too few jetpacks."

"Oh wait. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp shouldn't need a jetpack should they?"

"Of course not! We have thrusters on our back; we don't need a booster!" Starscream smirked. The others seemed amused at how stupid Jazz had just been and began to walk towards the door.

Oak's Lab…

"It seems like an eon again since we got our Pokémon. It's going to be tough leaving them behind…" Bumblebee seemed to be the most reluctant.

"You can come back any time to collect your Pokémon but it would be better if you arrive back on Earth at night to wait until morning." Oak didn't like the prospect of being up late at night.

"I will take care of your Pokémon just like I do with the ones Ash isn't using." Just as Professor Oak said that Butterfree peeped his head out from around the corner.

"So if we come back here we'll get our friends back?"

"That is correct Ironhide."

:: Why does this have to be so hard?:: Skywarp

:: Because none of us want to leave our Pokémon behind…:: Elita

"Go Pokémon!" All of each of the robots Pokémon appeared.

"Take good care of the others Charizard." _Char…_ Charizard lifted his arms up wanting his master to cuddle him.

"Charizard don't make this more difficult…" Charizard's master however did exactly as his Pokémon wanted. Poliwrath, Nidoking and Gyarados moved over to their master as well.

"Charizard will take care of all of you." Poliwrath, Nidoking and Gyarados seemed reassured.

"Our Charizards are going to miss us too, Chromia…"

"I think that the two Pokémon that will miss us most are Machoke and Primeape." Machoke and Primeape didn't seem to be paying attention; they were too busy cuddling each other! Rhydon and Graveler seemed to be getting along finally. The two Charizards seemed to be getting along as well. When Machoke and Primeape looked at their masters, still with their arms around each other, they were shocked to discover their masters doing the exact same thing!

"I wish Optimus would take his mind off his Pokémon for a few seconds and come and cuddle me…" Elita's Pokémon seemed to notice that she wasn't feeling great. Gyarados had an idea.

"When we can take you back to Cybertron we are all going to go flying with our flying types!"

"That sounds like a good idea Skywarp, for once…"

"Hey Screamer, look behind you." Skywarp looked scared.

"You don't really expect me to fall for that do you?" Starscream had fallen for that trick too many times before. Which is why he looked scared when he felt something nudge him from behind. He looked around and looked confused when a Gyarados was there.

"What do you want?"

"That's Elita's Gyarados. She must want you…" Skywarp sniggered.

"I suppose I should go see what she wants…" Starscream began to follow Gyarados.

_Jigg! Jigg!_ Jigglypuff was singing but not trying to put her master to sleep. Blastoise and Butterfree seemed to be trying to cheer their master up too.

"Sorry you guys, I wish that one of my sweethearts would cheer me up…" Gyarados seemed to know what its master was after.

"Gyarados! Bad girl! You shouldn't have done that…" However Elita didn't seem to mind that much.

"What did you want?"

"I want you to give me a cuddle; I'm not feeling that good at the moment…"

"You should probably speak to Ratchet if you're feeling sick."

"I'm not sick just… upset. We have to leave our friends behind."

"We can come back and get them…" Starscream wrapped his arms around Elita. Skywarp looked over and realised something.

"Charizard go over and sit with your master. You too Venomoth, Fearow and Golbat." Starscream's Pokémon fluttered over to join him next to Elita.

_Raichu…_ Raichu seemed to be overly emotional about her master leaving.

"Raichu don't make this hard… I need you to be strong and take care of Tentacruel, Victreebell and Beedrill while I'm away, ok Raichu?" _Rai!_ Raichu seemed to be feeling better for some reason.

"And, I would like you to do one last thing before I leave…" Megatron pointed at Starscream and Raichu instantly knew what to do. _RAICHUUUUU!_ A thunderbolt arched out and hit Starscream but two high-pitched shrieks of pain could be heard.

"What was that for?" Elita didn't seem to like being shocked like that.

:: Starscream cover your ears::

:: Why?::

:: Because Jigglypuff is going to sing!::

Starscream put his hands over his ears.

"Jigglypuff use sing!" _Jigg! Jigg !Jiggly! Jiggly-Jigglypuff! Jiggly-Jigglypuff!_ Megatron was the only one who heard Jigglypuff's singing and thus was the only one who fell asleep. Jigglypuff pulled out a magic marker.

"Jigglypuff could I have that marker?" Jigglypuff handed the marker to Elita.

"I believe you could take best advantage of this Starscream."

"I know just what to draw and where to draw it!" Misty sniggered at the thought and whispered the idea to Starscream, who seemed to like it.

Meanwhile…

"Do you all like dancing?" Jazz asked all his Pokémon. Jynx began to wiggle her hips. Butterfree wiggled his legs and flapped his wings; he couldn't dance but was trying his best. Blastoise did the best he could to copy Jynx. Haunter waved his arms from side to side again trying to copy Jynx.

"Alright, then when we get you back to Cybertron we are all going to convince Mr Monotone and his Pokémon to dance along with us!"

"I can hear you Jazz." Soundwave was annoyed. Soundwave's Pokémon also seemed to want to dance. They also began to try their best to copy Jynx. In Venusaur's and Dugtrio's case this meant moving their heads back and forth.

"You don't really think that Soundwave is going to dance do you?"

"Of course not Ash; he's not that type…" Brock and Ash looked shocked when both Soundwave and Jazz were copying their Pokémon.

"Chansey, you are to make sure that everyone's Pokémon are healthy. You can help her Venusaur, Parasect and Clefable if you want to." _Chansey! Chansey!_ Chansey seemed happy with that idea. _Venu! _This Venusaur didn't look like Ratchet's though.

"Ratchet, do you think Chansey would mind if Venusaur, Magneton, Cloyster and Pidgeot helped her with looking after everyone else's Pokémon?" Ratchet seemed surprised that Shockwave would want his Pokémon helping to look after everyone else's.

"I don't see why not…"

"I'm gonna miss you Rapidash, Seadra, Blastoise and Ratticate…" Bumblebee's Pokémon looked at him as if to say '_we'll miss you too Bumblebee…_'

"Hey Dodrio!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both called their twin Pokémon. _Dodrio!_

"We'd like you to do one last thing for us…" _Dodrio?_

"Go give Megatron a rude wakeup call with your beaks!" The twin's Dodrios rushed over to where the Decepticon leader was sleeping. And then each of their heads pecked Megatron's head.

"HEY! OW! What sort of monster would wake me up like that?" Megatron did not like the fact that there were six heads looming over him. All belonging to two Dodrio.

"When I get my hands on those two twins…" Everyone couldn't help but notice that the twins had disappeared… And that Megatron had a heart scribbled on his back with Chromia written inside it…

A little while later…

"I guess that means there is only one thing left t' do before we can go back to Cybertron." The rest of the robots for once weren't paying attention to Ironhide

"We have to become normal sized…" Ratchet didn't seem to want to be normal sized again.

"We don't even know if the machine still works…" Starscream as usual doubted the machines.

"I wouldn't mind being stuck this size if it means that I can cuddle Rumble without him feeling like a little kid." Chromia was trying to wind Megatron up.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"You'll be back right?"

"As soon as we have solved the conflict Ash."

"The best place to watch your ship leave would be Pewter City. You couldn't take us there could you?"

"Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker you are to be the transport for these three."

"Megatron what if this machine doesn't work?" Starscream still doubted the machine's capability.

"Then you will carry them in your arms like princesses!" Ash and Brock didn't like that prospect any more than their transport.

"Well you all could stand there and talk all day but I'm sure that you have more important things to do!" Oak sounded slightly annoyed but only because the Pokémon that he was going to be looking after was going to be a handful… The robots all walked towards the machine. The only one who was surprised when it worked was Starscream.

"Right! Jets transform!" Thundercracker and Skywarp didn't seem to mind. Starscream reluctantly transformed. Ash whispered something to Misty. "Make sure you choose Starscream, he seems to be in a foul mood as it is; having to escort a girl would put him in a worse mood."

"And I can use the Elita card again!" Misty smirked. Misty began to walk over towards Starscream.

"I'm not taking you! Ash come here!"

"It would be a different matter if Elita was asking…"

"Yes it would; she's my sweetheart."

"And you now choose to admit that; at the journeys end."

"Yes, if you have a problem then you can stay here…" Misty grumbled; it was going to be a long flight to Pewter City…

"Is it really over?" Ash didn't seem to believe it.

"Yeah, I guess the Transformers are needed back on Cybertron…"

"I'm gonna miss them too Brock." Misty sounded upset too.

The three friends watched the ship fly off into the atmosphere.

"How long do you think it will take for them to come back Brock?"

"I'd give them six months to two years Ash. Conflict can take a while to resolve." Brock sounded like he'd had to put up with conflict.

The three of them looked up into the sky and wondered if the robots were going to bring back more of their friends to train Pokémon when they returned…

**AN: Just so you all know this is the last chapter of the story but I had an epilogue planned out in my head since the start of the tournament.**


	34. Epilogue

Ten years later…

Ash, Brock and Misty went back to Mt Moon like they had done every year since, wondering when their friends would return if at all. They weren't expecting to find anything; there hadn't been anything for the past nine years, why should this year be any different? Which is why when they saw a shuttle coming down from the atmosphere they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Why wait ten years then chose to come back here?"

"We can ask them Ash. They probably won't have changed that much…" Brock seemed to wonder if they really would have changed. The shuttle seemed to be trying to land on the top of Mt Moon.

"Everybody shift back! We don't want to be squished!" Misty began to run back from where the shadow was. The other two ran backward and seemed confused when the ship didn't look like the one from ten years ago.

"Why is that ship silver; I thought the other one was gold…" Ash seemed confused. The ship didn't seem to have any identification that resembled the symbols they could remember. So they were pondering if these were different aliens… They needn't have worried; it was impossible to mistake the six robots that climbed out of the shuttle.

"Hey! Why does that shuttle look different to the last one?" Ash asked the robots.

"Why don't yuh ask him yourself?"

"Because I'd look stupid talking to a shuttle, Ironhide…" Ash seemed surprised when the shuttle started to transform. When the robot had taken its form it spoke.

"Because that last shuttle wasn't a transformer." Ash thought his voice sounded funny. It was quite low pitched but had a high pitched squeak when he spoke too.

"Why did they not use the old shuttle to come back here?"

"Because you were asking who I was; and Megatron thought you should meet me." Ash still looked up confused at the robot speaking to him.

"That's Astrotrain, Ash…" Ash looked at Misty like she'd just turned on a light bulb in his head.

"Oh, right! Why did they call you Astrotrain, the 'astro' part I can understand, but the other part I can't?"

"Because the shuttle is one of two alt modes; the other should explain the rest of my name…" Astrotrain didn't like the fact that Ash seemed to be very interested in him.

"Does that mean that all of you have two different forms?" Ash seemed to understand a little better, or so he thought.

"Most of us only have one alt mode. There are only a few exceptions who have two, Ash." Starscream gave him a look that said 'you should have known that…'. Ash was missing an obvious question, which Brock decided to ask instead.

"Why did it take you all ten years to come back here?"

"Brock, you should know better than everyone else that war takes ages to sort out, especially when it has been raging for centuries." Megatron answered.

"Why did you decide to resolve the war after all those years?"

"We decided that after the journey we couldn't go back to fighting each other…" Optimus seemed to want help from the others.

"And some of us made friends with people on the other team. We don't want to fight our friends."

"I'm surprised that after ten years you two still seem to be in love…" Misty was the only one to notice that the girls had both of their partners snuggling into them.

"Yeah, about that…" Elita didn't seem to like talking about this.

"That was part of the reason that we had to stop the fighting; all of the Decepticons had females that they loved on the other side." Chromia seemed to be better at talking about romance.

"That sounds so sweet!" Misty seemed to think that Brock should be that sweet.

"The main reason we came back now is because there're literally mountains of forms to sign! Even though the war officially ended five years ago we're still trying to sort out all the forms." Ironhide seemed sick of form signing. Starscream lifted his arm up to his neck. This seemed to be the height of the pile of forms.

"So you came here because you wanted a break?" Misty seemed amused by this.

"Pretty much. Also we thought our Pokémon would have missed us after all these years."

"Hey, Megatron do you think that we could get a lift to Oak's Lab with you? I have Pokémon that I want to check up on there." Ash looked hopefully at the Decepticon leader.

"Astrotrain, I believe we have a request to go and see Professor Oak. Transform!" Astrotrain wasn't one to disobey orders. The group headed into the shuttle and he then flew towards Professor Oak's lab.

_I wonder if that's those robots again…_ Oak saw the shuttle coming in to land from his lab window. Ash's Bulbasaur jumped up onto the bench to look out too. _Bulba!_ Bulbasaur seemed to dislike the noise and went to look for something to chew on. When the shuttle landed and Oak saw six familiar robots and Ash, Brock and Misty get out he knew he'd have go and meet them.

"Chansey, make sure no one ends up in trouble for the few minutes I'm gone ok." Professor Oak liked having the help of Ratchet's Chansey; the others seemed to look on her as leader. Professor seemed confused when he walked outside and there were now seven robots, and he didn't recognise the seventh. He also couldn't work out where the shuttle had disappeared to.

"Since there is a robot I don't recognise; could they introduce themselves? And if you want a Pokémon, I just gave my last one out a few days ago."

"What's a Pokémon? Is that the mouse you told me about Megatron?"

"Yes Astrotrain, one example of a Pokémon is 'that mouse' but there are about 150 different sorts."

"Speaking of Pokémon, how have ours been?" Starscream seemed to be the only one who was concerned about them, which was unusual.

"Not too much trouble I hope…" Elita sounded worried.

"Don't worry, all of them have been well behaved, in fact they have been helping me with my research!"

"What kind of research do you do Professor?" Optimus was being more inquisitive than normal.

"I look into Pokémon behaviour and what makes them all different. There are some similarities between different species and differences between genders is visible in some cases."

"You still haven't actually shown me what a Pokémon looks like…" Astrotrain seemed convinced that these creatures were quite big and scary looking.

"You'll all have to come in to the lab to see your Pokémon." Oak began to walk back towards the door.

"Does the machine still work?"

"One way to find out Ironhide…" Chromia was the first one to walk between the beams. It appeared the machine still worked after ten years. Astrotrain watched the others walk through and then nervously followed them through. The now humans sized Transformers walked through the lab door.

"Since you're now my size; this is Pikachu, Astrotrain and he's a Pokémon. You can hold him if you want. He won't mind." Ash held his friend out towards Astrotrain.

"I thought they were bigger than that…" Pikachu didn't look that scary. Astrotrain took Pikachu from Ash but it seemed that he didn't know how to hold Pikachu right… _PIKACHUUUU!_ The jolt made Astrotrain drop Pikachu.

"Hey! That mouse zapped me!"

"When I first tried to hold a Pikachu it zapped me too!" _Rai! Rai!_ The robots looked around and saw a yellow mouse with a long tail ending in a lightning bolt come running out of one of the rooms. Raichu bounded up to its master, she seemed to be happy he was back.

"Good to see you too Raichu!" _Rai! Raichu!_ _I wonder if she saying 'I missed you'_ Megatron seemed to think so.

"I missed you too… Have you been looking after the others like I told you Raichu?" Raichu nodded her head. She began to walk back towards the room where the others were.

"Raichu has been helping Chansey and Shockwave's Pidgeot take care of the others. Also one Charizard and one Blastoise have been quarrelling quite a lot but I'm not sure who they belong to."

"I could tell you the answer to your question Professor. Think about it Jazz mentioned that he heard screeching coming from inside here when he came to get his Pokémon…" Megatron seemed amused.

"The Charizard belongs to Starscream and the Blastoise belongs to Skywarp."

"How did you know that?"

"Because those two were fighting just after I gave them their Pokémon! I have heard of Pokémon acting like their Trainers but it's not been proven why…"

Meanwhile…

Raichu seemed to be leading the other robots towards the room they had all been sharing. Astrotrain followed but only because he wanted to know if they all looked similar; he'd only seen two and they both looked like mice. Most of the Pokémon didn't seem to be paying attention to the noise at the door. _RAICHU!_ They looked around when they heard Raichu shouting at them. _Char! Char!_ Starscream's Charizard was the first to run forward to see its master. _CHAR! _He must have shouted on the others as Venomoth, Fearow and Golbat came fluttering forward too.

"I told you we'd be back. I didn't forget that we are going flying either when you all come back with us!" _Veno! Golbat! Fearow! Char!_ All of them sounded pleased. _JIGGLY!_ Jigglypuff was the next to run forward followed by a pair of Gyarados, a Butterfree and a Blastoise.

"Aw look, I think that my Gyarados has chosen her partner too…" Elita liked that her Gyarados had managed to charm the other one. _A bit like I charmed its master!_ Optimus couldn't help pondering why everything seemed to play out like that... He didn't have time to ponder for long Nidoking, Charizard and Poliwrath soon made sure that their master knew they'd missed him.

"Hey, I missed you too but I don't show it by tackling all of you to the ground do I?" _Graveler! Rhydon!_ Graveler and Rhydon were the next two to run forward followed by another two Charizards, Vileplume and Kingler.

"Where are Machoke and Primeape?" Chromia looked around.

"Those two are quite something! I think that they are a very cute pair! They aren't very good at listening for their names but they clearly prove true love conquers all." Ironhide and Chromia seemed to understand what Oak was getting at; those two cared about each other and they didn't want to be apart. Ironhide motioned to his Pokémon and they went off to look for Machoke and Primeape. "Victreebell, Tentacruel, Beedrill come here!" Megatron called for his Pokémon who very quickly came running.

"Ash, your Pokémon that were left with me are doing fine."

"That's good Professor! Hey do you guys want any help sending these Pokémon through the gate?" Ash seemed to think that they would need it.

"Any help would be much appreciated Ash." Optimus was beginning to try and move some of the other Transformers Pokémon.

Outside, a few minutes later…

"I think you should put the other ones through inside their pokéballs." The robots seemed to like Oak's suggestion. All of the other Pokémon who's Trainers weren't there got returned into their pokéballs. Oak then put all the pokéballs in a box for one of the robots to carry.

:: Astrotrain should carry the box.:: Starscream

:: Why?::

:: Because we can carry our Pokémon; you've got nothin' t' carry::

:: Alright then…:: Astrotrain seemed to be in a bad mood for some reason.

"When you are ready." Brock motioned towards the pylons and Astrotrain walked through them first. Both he and the box grew bigger. Astrotrain was normal size but the box and its contents were now the right size for a Transformer to use them.

"Astrotrain throw one of those pokéballs into the air so we know if the pylons worked." Astrotrain didn't want to annoy Megatron so he grabbed one of the pokéballs from the top and threw it up into the air. The ball opened and a yellow fox like Pokémon appeared.

"It's Skywarp's Ninetales! But it's huge!" Ironhide looked up nervously at the Ninetales.

"It won't be in a minute; we'll be similar size to Astrotrain Ninetales is in the right proportions for us!" Starscream explained

"Astrotrain return Ninetales to its pokéball!" Megatron shouted at him.

"How do I do that?"

"You point the ball at it and say 'Ninetales return.'" Starscream looked at him as if that was obvious.

"Ninetales return!" Astrotrain did as he was told and Ninetales disappeared inside the pokéball.

"I think that the rest of us need to go through." Ironhide motioned for everyone to walk through.

"Don't forget our Pokémon either!" Chromia began to walk towards the pylons. All the robots and their Pokémon walked through the pylons. _Pika…_ Pikachu seemed confused at why his friend Raichu was now so much bigger than him.

"Astrotrain transform!" Astrotrain did as his master told him.

"You guys are leaving already?" Misty seemed annoyed; she didn't get much time to talk to the other girls.

"Hey Misty we have other things to be doing…" Chromia then suddenly realised what she'd just said and clearly what Misty was thinking.

"You've been partners with them ten years and you didn't think to ask them about that?" Misty sniggered.

"Come on Pokémon! Everybody in!" Elita began to move the other Pokémon and managed to get Misty off that subject.

"I think that when we've finished signing these forms…" Optimus started to say.

"…You can all come for a visit to Cybertron; we came to see your world it only seems fair that you should see ours!" Megatron finished his brother's sentence.

"Don't leave it another ten years if you can…" Ash didn't seem to like the idea of waiting another ten years for their friends to come back.

"It'll take at least two years to sort out all the rest of the problems…"

"See you guys then!" Ash seemed amused. "We'll have to have a battle next time we meet!"

"I don't see a problem with that!" All the robots seemed to agree with Optimus.

"Let's get going! I'm getting stiff!" The robots realised it wasn't fair asking Astrotrain to wait around like that so they got onto the ship followed by their Pokémon.

A few minutes later…

"Do you think we'll see them again?"

"I'm not sure Ash…" Misty responded first

"But if they do come back maybe we can all have a battle; I don't think I've battled any of them since the Pewter Gym!"

"I haven't battled the girls either; I need to come up with a cruel bet for next time…" Misty was already plotting.

"When they return I hope that all of them we met come back." Ash, Brock and Misty looked up and then realised the shuttle was no longer in sight so they each set off in the direction of home…

**AN: I know that all of the characters have been out of character all the way through… Also the reason that Jessie and James had an Ekans and a Koffing in Chapter 4 is that they had two Ekans and two Koffing in the first place but these two were at the headquarters while they raised the other Ekans and Koffing. Any move errors are unintentional but I probably put them in for a reason…**


End file.
